Silver Blood
by iSeeAmbie
Summary: Hopeful for love a young shinigami becomes broken when she falls for an illusion, however, her mistake could lead to a stronger love with another man. AizenxOC/TosenxOC
1. Heartfelt

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. The only one I take credit for is Arashi Tanaka.** (_**Hope you enjoy this edited and revised version**_)

**Also, I'm editing this story as I've said on my Bio, so the chapters that I'm editing are going to be taken down and then put back up when I'm done with them. The story is going to change a little, because as I've said, it moved too fast.**

**XXX**

Any day was mimicking the previous within the 11th Division. There was sparring, and lots of it, with these fight loving almost ungodly members was practically intolerable between the Gotei 13. Brutes, most of the Soul Society called them, lying around doing no work at all, that is, if you want to count sparring as "no work". Most of the time this really got the Division in trouble, but no one ever really did anything about it besides Yumichika. However, one of the 11th's oldest members, Arashi Tanaka, seemed to start taking a little responsibility into her hands and started to fill out paperwork for the 11th, surprisingly enough to her, Yumichika helped her with the process. As soon as Arashi got the hang of things, they started doing their own things privately, but Yumichika sometimes covered for her. Numerous times they almost got caught by the Captain, it never really occurred to the both of them that they would actually have to hide from the Zaraki, but, what ever went right within the Division? The two managed though. It was never Yumichika's delight to go out and deliver the work they both almost strived to protect, but Arashi didn't seem to mind, she was more than happy to. The woman was a very social person, she never enjoyed being without others, so it became even more of a delight to her when she was able to meet with other Divisions.

The days went on normally enough for Arashi; spar with the Division members, train herself, fill out and deliver paperwork, spar more, then collapse into bed and fall asleep waiting for the day to repeat itself. Nothing at all exciting in the least.

XxX

A small tired noise escaped one of the many sleeping members of the 11th Division, a sign to show that she was waking up. There was a stir in one of the beds as a figure rose to sit up in it, curly steel gray hair flowed down the back, often easily mistaken to be called "Silver" which was something that the woman hated, considering it was darker than silver. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and stretched with a sigh. Dark, misty gray and green eyes searched for any sign of any other members that were already up. It didn't seem likely that any were, because, as she glanced at the time, it read six o'clock in the morning. The sun not had even broken through the windows yet. She bothered to glance up at the sky and noted that it was especially cloudy this morning. Another sigh escaped her, heavier than the first one and she agreed with the time that it was too early to get up to start the day, but once she was up, she was up, there was no going back to sleep. Slowly, Arashi rose to her feet, her skinny 5'11 frame swaying slightly as she did so, but, she steadied herself and then went to go get dressed for the day ahead of her.

Her shinigami uniform was unique in a way; the white and thin kimono that was traditionally tucked under the thicker black part was shown, and the ebony kimono that went over top of it was cut sleeveless, as well as basically topless from the sternum up. The white kimono hardly clung to her frame at all, which left it billowy and free, however the black was just the opposite as it grasped and wished to stick to her body as a second skin. Arashi's traditional ivory layer was low cut, but her restricting top covered up half the goods, with the downside of it squeezing her breasts together. The hakama was also very loose on her; however the ends were tucked into black boots, so they didn't get in the way. Her Zanpakuto had a pure black handle and a guard that had several spikes coming out from it, but no piece to guard the spikes from accidentally jabbing someone, or herself, which happened on occasion. She looked out the window again and noted that, if anything, looked lighter. She decided that now would be a good time to probably get some paperwork delivered while the Captain was sleeping. The steely haired woman rushed to put on her Zanpakuto, which was strapped across her lower back for swift unsheathing, and her sandals, she then took off after getting the paperwork for the first five Divisions, she wouldn't push her luck and try to pull off all thirteen this morning.

As the morning icy air hit her, she felt more at ease. It was the middle of winter and the coldest time of the year, she loved it. Arashi felt as though she shouldn't take her time in enjoying the morning since she was in a bit of a hurry. She hurried first to the first four Divisions; most of the other Division's Captains were awake and accepted the paperwork from her, and however she felt that she could accidently wake up a Captain, which would leave her embarrassed. To her relief Aizen was awake also, so she crept up to his office door and knocked on the door. Captain Aizen opened the door and smiled once he saw Arashi she returned it, blushing slightly, "Well, this is a surprise, good morning Arashi, might I help you with something? Ah, wait," He paused to look at the paperwork in her arms, "Those are for me aren't they? Darn, and here I thought that I'd be able to escape it." He chuckled, moving to the side to invite her in.

"Oh, sir, I couldn't- I'm just here to deliver your papers." She protested quietly, handing out the papers for him to take.

"But won't you? I'm awfully lonely this early in the morning. I'm even going to make some tea, please, come inside." He offered, placing a hand in the small of her back and gently pushing her forward to encourage her inside. Arashi blushed even more and sighed, giving in and walking into his office. It was quaint, and had a very homey feel inside. It was also warm; the art on the wall was all of some form of nature which added a peaceful feel to the place. His desk was pushed against the southern part of the wall, paperwork piled on either side and on the top of it. Two bookshelves were placed against the wall behind the desk to balance out. Some were books Aizen probably never read, or in the opposite case, may have read them all multiple times. There were two chairs in front of the desk, comfortable looking so that one couldn't be intimidated in his presence. Arashi looked to the west of the room, seeing a cozy looking couch, it looked as though it matched the chairs. There was also a window above the couch and a couple framed pictures on the wall. She looked to the opposite of the room and saw a decently big window with a clock above it. Nothing in the room was colorful, just peach colored walls and a hardwood floor, but the way it was set up made it seem very elegant all in all. "Do you like it?" Aizen asked, observing that she was taking an interest in his office.

"It's almost… simple, but at the same time elegant. It has a very welcoming feel to it." She chimed quietly. She still felt slightly embarrassed that she was in front of a Captain, and decently close to him. "A-Are you sure that I shouldn't leave, sir?" She asked politely, he shook his head.

"I don't want you to be uncomfortable here; I don't like it when others think that having a Captain as a friend is a crime." He sighed, going over to his desk and sitting down behind it.

"It's understandable though, considering we underlings feel as though we shouldn't be talking to someone of so high a rank." She replied, taking the seat Aizen had offered with his hand.

"Do you feel that way about me, Arashi?" He asked, tilting his head slightly in curiosity.

"Sometimes, Captain Aizen." She admitted, bowing her head slightly in shame.

"You shouldn't, I want to be friends with as many of my subordinates as possible to make the feel like they can trust me, which they can." He retorted lightly, this made her smile.

"That's comforting, coming from you." She replied, leaning back in the chair and shifting her gaze toward the window. The light coming through was brighter now. The office was dimly lit, supported by three, maybe five candles at most.

"Good. I want you to be comfortable." He smiled and crossed his arms on his desk, resting his head on them. Arashi thought it looked awkward and uncomfortable, and the way he was just looking at her, it was almost as if he were trying to learn something. Like she was the teacher and he was the student. She cleared her throat quietly and shifted, this was brought to Aizen's attention and he suddenly snapped up, "Oh. I said I was to make you tea, didn't I? What a bad host I am." He clicked his tongue and sighed in disappointment at himself before standing.

"You are not a bad host; I'm not even a guest, Captain." She spoke up slightly, raising her hand. He looked at her in a confused way,

"But, you are my guest my dear Arashi. I can't have you thinking your not, considering the conversation we had merely seconds ago." He reminded her.

"I didn't think it applied here…"

"It always applies with me, especially with you."

"Captain?" Her voice hitched slightly and unwillingly.

"Nothing, nothing. Forget about it, you are my friend and guest." He didn't let her get anything else in as he literally disappeared into another room to make the tea he had promised he would make. She frowned to herself, her heart beating slightly faster within her chest. What did he mean by especially with her? Was she special to him? No, no that would be absurd and frightening on her part. She considering the males in her Division family, and therefore treated them so. Maybe a high-five here or a slap on the butt there, or on a rare occasion a hug for or from a member. This was alright though, considering that she had indeed known them for a while. She was one of the senior members of the 11th Division; she had been there before Kenpachi Zaraki in the more peaceful days, as in, when they were a better respected Division unlike present time. With other males in other divisions she really didn't interact with them, it was more of a trust issue. However, she trusted her male Captains, as strange as that may be. There was something different about Captain Aizen though, it was as though with the passing months she had grown attached in a way, perhaps even developed a small insignificant crush. But to her, it was just a crush and these things fade away, but Aizen didn't. As time passed and the more she saw Captain Aizen the more this unnatural feeling grew for her, it was nice and yet uncomfortable at the same time. She looked down at her lap and saw that she still had the papers in her arms, so she got up and leaned over the desk to place them down. It startled her when suddenly there was a tea cup in her face as she sat down.

"You're very quiet." She commented, letting out a surprised chuckle.

"The better to sneak up on people; your tea, Arashi." He said in a gentleman manner as Arashi took the cup.

"Thank you, Cap-"

"Please, call me Sousuke."

"How improper…!" Her eyes widened slightly and she took a sip from her tea.

"Well, I don't think it's fair that I get to call you by your first name without you doing the same to me."

"Sir, you're a higher rank than I am." She replied.

"Does it matter?"

"At the very least!" She laughed slightly.

"What have we been talking about the majority of our time together this morning?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"It undoubtedly applies here, Captain. It's rude for me to call you by your first name." She said seriously.

"I call you by your first name, Arashi." He said.

"Ah, yes you do. However, you're superior to me; I have no choice in the matter whether or not you call me by name."

"Try not to make it seem as though I'm doing this on purpose! Now come, call me by my first name." He smiled slightly.

"I refuse, Captain Aizen." She stated firmly.

"Say it."

"No."

"Say it, please."

"No, thank you."

"As Captain of the 5th Division I command you to say my first name Arashi Tanaka."

"… Cruel."

"But quite fair."

"Well then fine, I'll say your name Sousuke," Arashi's brow furrowed, "That sounds so very improper. Don't make me say it again, please."

Aizen chuckled softly, "But, I like it when you say my name Arashi." There was a look that crossed Arashi's face that made Aizen stop and take a closer look at her. It looked almost pained, from what he could tell, "Does it upset you that much…?" He asked quietly, loosing all of his playfulness.

"… I truly think that I had better be going." She replied, without looking at him and standing up.

"Arashi, it wasn't my intention to upset you, just to tease you in a friendly way." He tried to counsel her.

"Perhaps it's better if I stay a subordinate, sir." She started to walk away, but was cut off as Aizen appeared in front of her.

"Was it something I said? You seemed to grow terribly stiff toward the end of our conversation." He said, frowning.

"It's something you wouldn't understand."

"But something I'm willing to learn."

"For another day, maybe." She sighed at his attempts to get her to talk about something that she obviously did not want to talk about. Aizen respected this,

"I'll hold you to that." He warned her.

Arashi couldn't help but crack a smile, "I'm sure you will, Captain." He hesitated as if debating on something. She took notice in this and waited for him to say whatever he was going to say,

"You don't have to leave, Arashi." He managed to say in the friendliest way possible.

"I do, judging by the light in the sky," She paused to gesture toward the window, "My Division is probably waking up by now, so it would probably be best if I started heading back."

"If you insist." He sighed, stepping out of her way to let her walk by. She nodded, gave her thanks for her tea, and walked out of the office into the chilly morning. Something to knock her back into her senses. The door was closed behind her and Arashi started off back to her Division. She probably over reacted to what he said to her that she had to ruin her pleasant and playful conversation with him. It was just the fact of how that tied into something that had happened to her when she was smaller and living within the Rukongai, it was just painful memories resurfacing. He had even said that he hadn't meant it, whatever it was he had said. Aizen was smart, if he went over the conversation again a couple times in his head, he would figure it out and would never bring it up again with his kind personality. He was very respectful to his underlings; it made her question herself sometimes whether or not she should ask for a transfer over to the 5th Division. It always occurred to her though that one: she could never get on a level of trust with the 5th Division members than she could with the 11th Division members, and two: the only reason that she would move was because of a different Captain. Sometimes, we have to work with the people that we don't exactly enjoy in the least.

She scolded herself mentally in getting comfortable with a Captain, someone she shouldn't be on anything but business terms with regarding the Soul Society. She knew better, and she knew that she knew better. However, she could see why everyone liked Aizen, it was just the air around him when you didn't have the paranoia like she did, and it was heart warming and nurturing air. Arashi could obviously see why people were so dedicated to him and his Division. He was just a saint. A true, true saint.


	2. Nightmare

'_It surprises me that Aizen has made me question myself, will I ever be able to feel anything but friendship with any guy I can trust? I don't know, and I don't need to think about it now._' Arashi thought walking back to the 11th Division. When she got back there, the sun was making its grand climb up into the sky, but even so, it was still early. Being that it was, most of the Division members were asleep. However, there were maybe a handful that were moving around inside, she stepped in and good smell some food cooking so that it could start them off for the day. Some of turned to greet her heartily,

"And where were you, miss, so early in the morning?" One of them asked with a small grin on his face. It looked as if he had just woken up, but, awoken in a good mood.

"Ah, just getting some work done. Captain up yet?" She asked in return.

"Nah, lazy bum passed out drunk last night, we won't be getting much of him until the afternoon."

"Was the party last night too much for him?" Arashi asked laughing slightly.

"Yep, he and the rest of the of the Division's members that are going to get hangovers as soon as they wake up." The man replied.

"Looks like the ones awake are the only responsible ones here?" She asked rhetorically, shaking her head and sighing.

"Uh-huh, we're going to have a bitchin' and moanin' members today." He sighed as well.

"Why isn't the Captain up and doing something about this? Or at least trying?" She sighed, "You've been as around about as long as I have Senga, wouldn't you agree with me if I said that I miss out old Captain?" She looked a little sad that she had brought him up.

"I do too- WATCH OUT!" He yelled pointing behind her. Now, Arashi didn't have enough time to turn to see that her lieutenant was pulling a surprise tackle on her. So when Yachiru Kusajishi tackles her head from behind, it only made sense that Arashi was knocked face first onto the floor.

"YAY! I got Silver!" She giggled, hopping off of Arashi and getting onto one of the member's beds to jump on it. It took the woman several seconds to raise her head from the impact, considering she had been caught completely off guard. She made a mental note that Yachiru had called her 'Silver' which made her twitch. Her hair was dark gray, not silver.

"Senga," She started, lifting herself fully from the ground, "What's my name?" She asked as a joke. Although one could've taken her seriously if it had not been for the small smile on her face. Senga rolled his eyes and walked away, he wasn't too fond of Yachiru with her over activeness, but he had to admit sometimes that she was a cute little girl.

"You're name's Silver! Silly Silver!" The young pink haired girl giggled jumping on Arashi's head for the second time. Her purpose this time however was to stay on her head.

"Are you going to be attempting this all day?" Arashi asked curiously.

"Uh-huh." Yachiru giggled.

"I have work to do."

"OoOoOo you're gonna get in trouble with Kenny" She replied in a sing-song voice. Arashi shrugged and walked over to the kitchen as the smell of food got stronger. Once the little lieutenant saw all the food she squealed happily and jumped off of Arashi, running over to the table and taking up a spot on the table; she also chowed down on any food that happened to be placed in front of her. Arashi chuckled at the sight and walked over to the table as well, taking a seat next to the others and helping herself to some food as well. There was a groan and a loud stumble into the kitchen and everyone who was there looked up to see that Captain Zaraki had gotten up. Surprising.

"What're you all _doing_?" He grumbled, rubbing his face.

"Eating." Came the reply in unison.

"There's no time for food, get your lazy asses up and do some real work. Like sparring and training to get better. We're the strongest Division in all of the Gotei 13!" He ordered, pointing to the door. No one moved. Kenpachi sighed as he saw his attempts to get his Division moving were all in vain. "Well fine then, make some room…" He said groggily, sitting down in the place provided for him. He was a giant compared to those around him, as if an elephant were sitting next to mice, with the exception that the elephant held no fear for the mice. The Divisioners joked around the table, sharing what they were going to do for the upcoming snowball fight that was being planned. It was a tradition among the 11th Division that ever winter, for the 11th time it snowed they would have an annual snowball fight. It had run like that even before Kenpachi. It just so happened that the next time it snowed it would be the 11th. Around the time that breakfast was over most of the Division was up and therefore that set off the start for the day. Arashi excused herself for the day and went into the 11th's records to double check if there was any new paperwork. As always, there was. She didn't see Yumichika around to help her with it, she thought that he must be one of those few who were still in bed, and decided that she would simply just start on it on her own.

By the time that Arashi actually bothered to look up at the clock to see what time it was, it was already well late into the afternoon. She decided that it was a good enough time to stop and let Yumichika handle the rest of what she didn't finish, which was less than half. When she walked out of the Record Room the sun was starting to take its dive back down into the horizon and there was a lot of hooting and hollering outside, toward the back of the barracks. Arashi smiled when she heard the sound, it signaled that everyone was having a good ol' sparring session. She walked outside, shielding her eyes from the sun as she watched two of her other fellow shinigami sparring. Everyone's hangovers seemed to have faded. She took a few steps forward and others noticed her and encouraged to join in, which she was happy to oblige to. A couple hours passed and the sun sank lower into the sky, Arashi had won most of the spars she was in, but also lost some of them. She thought that everyone always needed room for improvement, so she wasn't a sore loser about it. After putting her Kendo stick back in its place she went back to the Record Room, surprised to see Yumichika there.

"Finishing up, Yumi?" She asked, bending over on the desk he was working on, resting her arms on it.

"Actually just finished, you did most of it, thanks." He said appreciatively, although you could tell that he was slightly annoyed at his pet name she had given him.

"Yeah, yeah, anytime." She shrugged considering that she didn't really mind, "Am I going to need to deliver anything?"

"Well, the stuff you didn't deliver this morning. 6th Division and beyond, plus we got something else going to the 5th and 3rd Divisions, mind making a trip back toward there?" Yumichika asked.

"Nah, I'll do it."

"Thank you Silv-" Arashi cut off his goodbye with a large smack on his head. This caused him to gasp and whine, going to one of the reflective surfaces in the room to make sure that his hair was alright.

"Only Yachiru can call me Silver." She grumbled, taking the pile of paperwork and walking out of the room. The Captain seemed to be no where around so she took her merry time delivering everything. To say in the least she had some trouble delivering to the 12th Division when the time came, she always hoped that she would get the Lieutenant instead of the Captain, because she personally liked Nemu better. However, Captain Kurotsuchi answered the knock of his door; Arashi gulped inwardly and gave him his paperwork. He tried to coax her inside so that he may do experiments on her but she practically ran away, excusing herself. There was always just this horrible feeling of never coming back out of there once she had agreed, if ever, to let him do experiments on her. To say in the least, someone would find out about it eventually, but eventually too late. In general, she just did not feel comfortable about that Division.

She headed over to the 3rd to try her best to forget about the clown-face gone wrong Captain and focus on her next big challenge. If Captain Ichimaru opened the door instead of the more preferable Lieutenant Izuru. Try not to be mistaken, it's not that she didn't like going there if Gin answered; it was the face that he had so comfortable with her so quickly and tried to play with her mind. Whereas, Kira would simply accept the work from her and ask her about her day and see what the latest news was on the Soul Society since he knew of her connections to the other Divisions. She supposed that it wasn't that bad confronting Captain Ichimaru in comparison to Captain Kurotsuchi, it was just the fact that she felt so… violated around Gin and yet not at the same time is what made it awkward for her. She had gotten lucky today, Kira answered the door instead and she had a nice little chat with him before waving goodbye and heading to the place she had saved for last, the 5th Division. She wasn't sure about how Aizen felt about this morning, or if he held any sour feelings toward her, but she thought that maybe it was for the best if he didn't like her much anymore, it wouldn't provoke unwanted feelings from her or for him in that matter.

When Arashi arrived at the 5th she hesitated before she knocked on Aizen's office door, would he make some kind of joke about this morning or act formally with her as a Captain should to an underling? She shook her head, unwilling to let it bother her as she knocked on the door. There was a shuffling from inside and the door opened to reveal Momo Hinamori, the Lieutenant of the 5th, Arashi thought she should've been relieved by the sight of her but instead felt something similar to disappointment.

"Oh, hello Tanaka-san!" She greeted politely, "May I help you with something?"

"Ah? Oh, oh! I came here to deliver some paperwork." Arashi responded, holding out the small pile to her. Hinamori nodded her thanks and took them from her.

"Is that it?" She asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Arashi nodded, trying to sneak a peak behind Momo to see if Aizen was behind her. She didn't see him though and she sighed.

"Is anything the matter?" Hinamori asked, looking a little concerned.

"No, not at all! I've just been a little out of it since this morning. Take care, Lieutenant Hinamori!" Arashi bowed and started walking away.

"Okay, you too Tanaka-san!" She called back, stepping inside the office again. Arashi looked back up at the darkening sky and sighed somewhat contently, it was at times like these how much she appreciated passing the Shinigami Academy and being able to live in the Seireitei. Life had been so blissful and over all rewarding, everything was passing her standards. She'd absolutely be happy dying to protect it from Hollows. A chilly breeze swept up from behind her and she crossed her arms over her chest to try to keep slightly warm, it seemed as if it were going to snow very soon. More clouds than usual were strolling is as the night began to settle, so they would probably see snow within the next few days. When Arashi arrived back at the barracks it was already dark, she'd taken her time to get there and noticed that the Division had already set themselves to sleep as she walked by the snoring rooms that held the others. She decided that maybe she should do the same to get an early start on the day tomorrow. When the woman reached her own personal space, she got ready for bed and fell asleep.

_It was… quiet, maybe too quiet for a house with a drunken father. Where was mother? Where was Inakuri…? Where is everyone? Grunts. That's what breaks the silence. Horribly vicious grunts. There's a cry, whether is mother or Inakuri the little gray haired girl wouldn't know. They all sounded the same when they were in pain, everyone sounded the same when they were in pain. She knew she shouldn't, but she followed these noises, down a black corridor to a dark and intimidating door. Dim light was cracked underneath, just enough so that you could see the shadows underneath it, there was more than one person in there. Another grunt. Another cry. That one was mother, it sounded aged from stress. There's a crash and someone falls, judging by the husky laugh that followed it, it was mother._

_The man in the room seems to realize something, he seems to suddenly realize that there's another little person outside of the door waiting to share the same fate as the rest of the women in the household. The door opens suddenly and the small girl waiting outside of it suddenly sees something that she should've instinctively turned away from. Her sister, her Inakuri was dead on the bedsheets. Blood was strewn across the walls, and who knows if her mother is still alive. All she knows is that she's next and the worse has yet to come. The drunkard grabs her by her hair and throws her upon the bed next to her sister and begins to tear off her clothes._

_'Daddy loves you.'_

Arashi awoke with a start in her bed, a sheen of cold sweat covering her body. The same dream again, it had been such a long while since the last one that she thought that she had finally been relieved of that dreaded nightmare. She supposed not. Her room suddenly felt stuffy and hot so she ran outside of the barracks. It was cold, cold enough that there was a light frost on the grass. It was also dark, the thick clouds giving no relief to the stars or moon that wanted to shine through. She could see her breath in a puff as she exhaled. Nothing like the cold wake of icy air to awaken the dreamer that needs a breath of fresh night. Arashi looked up at the roof and decided that it was best to just try to focus on something else, that way she may be able to get some more sleep tonight. The roof was surprisingly cold on her rear and bare feet, but at least it was distracting. She must've been day dreaming because it was the second or third time around did she barely realize that someone was calling her name. Captain Aizen.

"Arashi…? Arashi…! Can you hear me?" He called quietly from below her. Arashi was reminded of her senses and looked down upon the Captain. She blushed slightly and cleared her throat,

"G-Good evening Captain Aizen." She called quietly back.

"What're you doing up so late? And in this cold… it must be very uncomfortable?" He asked, taking a couple steps closer.

"On the contrary, it's quite relieving." She replied.

"May I join you up there?" He asked.

"Of course, Captain." She nodded, turning back around and drawing her knees up closer to her so that Aizen couldn't see her indecency of lack of clothing. To her surprise and slight discomfort, he sat close to her.

"You must be freezing, I know I am." He chuckled, the night's air capturing his breath and making it visible.

"I told you before I was fine." She reminded him.

"And yet you're curled up into a ball."

"… A comfortable ball."

"Lies." He smiled and took of his thick coat, swinging it around and onto her shoulders. She opened her mouth to protest immediately, but he cut her off before she could speak, "You wear that tonight." He ordered gently. This caused her to blush further.

"Are you sure? You said you were cold." She tried to argue, but he shrugged.

"An over exaggeration really." He replied. Arashi nodded and bowed her head against her knees, his presence suddenly made her re-think her dream and she shivered. "Still cold?" He asked, and when she gave no answer he was suddenly behind her, his strong arms wrapping around her from behind and his legs on either side of her. She thought that she would panic because of this, but she found herself slightly relaxed, maybe even comforted. "… Something is wrong, Arashi, you can tell me…" He whispered in her ear, wanted to be of some use to her.

"I'd prefer it if you didn't ask, just know that I had a bad dream…" She mumbled.

"Ah. I get those from time to time too, but listen, they aren't real, they can't hurt you…" He whispered, wrapping his arms tighter around her. When he didn't get a response from her he sighed gently and respected her privacy to her thoughts, which she was thankful of. A suddenly icy chill of air hit them both and instinctively the huddled closer together, saying nothing because nothing needed to be said. Eventually Arashi fell asleep in Aizen's arms and he took her back into the Division, finding her room and placing her within her bed, leaving his coat around her. He turned to walk to the door, but found himself looking back at her with the slightest smile on his face, "I'll see you tomorrow… Arashi-chan." And with that, he left.


	3. Touch

It was undoubtedly warm when Arashi woke up, and it smelled different… Something of a spice scent. She opened her eyes and looked down to find herself wrapped up snuggly in Captain Aizen's coat. Memories of last night gently crept their way back into her mind and she blushed in embarrassment, she hardly even remembered what happened last night, all that she was mainly focused on was how indecent it was. It couldn't have been a dream or else there would not be any coat. Once again, Aizen proved himself a gentleman. She sat up gingerly in her bed, keeping the coat tight around her. The bottom half of her face was hidden in the fabric, so she decided to stand up to see how big it really was on her. '_My God… I'm small._' She sighed when she looked in the mirror and realized that she could've probably worn the coat as a dress. She looked at the time and noticed that she had slept in so she reluctantly unwrapped the coat from around her and went to get ready for the day. With the article of clothing folded and tucked neatly under her arm she headed for her first stop of the day, the 5th Division. Without a doubt she would probably be back to deliver paperwork, but she was sure that Aizen or Hinamori wouldn't mind a second arrival. She knocked on the door, waiting patiently.

"Come in Arashi." Aizen's voice was clear and welcoming; she smiled to herself before opening the door. Aizen was at his desk, paperwork neatly divided among its surface, the office still had that homey feel to it and she suddenly wished that she could transfer into the Division. She looked at Aizen and noticed that he was glaring down at his papers so she spoke up.

"Is something wrong Captain Aizen?" She asked gently. He brought his gaze up to her and sighed heavily,

"It's this work… No matter how much I do, there's always _more_." He chuckled and smiled up at her kindly, she laughed along with him briefly and then took a few steps forward,

"You forgot your coat with me." She replied, offering it to him. Realization dawned on his face and he smiled,

"Oh dear, it seems I did." He shook his head and stood to walk over to her. He noticed as he came closer that she was quite tall and that she could stand eye level to him without having to crane her neck to look. The Captain chuckled to himself and took the coat from her, placing it on his desk; she gave him a questioning look. He shook his head and placed his hands gently on her shoulders, "Thank you for bringing it back to me Arashi, it's just embarrassing for me to have forgotten it with you." He stated before letting her go and sitting back at his desk. Arashi blushed slightly, she was getting used to being around him and having close contact with him. He continued doing his paperwork after a bit, but then noticed that Arashi had not yet left, it was his turn to look up at her questioningly.

"Captain Aizen, I-" Arashi started before there was a knock on the door to the office. Aizen somewhat reluctantly tore his gaze from the woman before him and looked at the door.

"Come in." He asked politely. Lieutenant Hinamori came in with even more work in her hands,

"Captain, there's more…" Her voice trailed off as she looked up and saw Arashi there, and it came to her that she must've just walked in on a conversation. "I can come back later!" She offered. Aizen was going to nod his head to agree but Arashi spoke before he could perform the gesture.

"That's fine Lieutenant Hinamori, I was just leaving." She said kindly, walking passed Hinamori and leaving the 5th Division. A look a disappointment crossed Aizen's features, but it faded as soon as it had come. Something was on her mind, he knew, but he couldn't guess what. Was it this pass day? Perhaps he was getting too comfortable with the woman and this was a sign that he needed to stop or else it might threaten to backfire with his plans. He'd be subtle about it; it shouldn't be hard to cut ties with someone who thought so low of herself anyway.

"Captain Aizen… I have more paperwork, but, would you like me to relieve you of things you've already completed?" She asked, willing for anything that might help him. He looked at her, nodded, and gave her a neat pile. She bowed and left as well. Aizen started to think of possible ways to relieve his problem, '_I can just make myself more distant, too busy to bother with her anymore, she'd stop... on the off chance, she might not and try to become closer to me. The fact that she has such good ties with the other Divisions may prove problematic… I could simply have Gin kill her and make it seem accidental. He's been itching for some blood lately, but he'd draw it out most likely. I shouldn't care about Arashi's well being, but I do, it's most likely something I'm not going to be able to help, I care of her the same I care for Momo. It'll be a hard thing to do, but I can always have someone do the dirty work for me. But, let's see, she is a high ranking officer in the 11th, so, she may actually prove to be of some minimal use to me. So, I won't do anything to push her away… we'll just see what happens._' He leaned back against his chair, looking up at the ceiling as these thoughts passed by, in all honesty he wasn't quite sure what he would do with Arashi, the thought of bringing her to the Hueco Mundo came up for a brief second before he brushed it off, seeming as that would be near impossible. He knew that Arashi was strong, but not strong enough and that would be useful to the hollows incase they ever wanted to up rise again him, they would use her as his weakness, if he even allowed himself to feel anything more that usefulness toward her. It would indeed become an issue very fast.

Would it really bother him if one of the hollows actually killed her? Maybe it wouldn't be fair to her, in truth, if he did bring her along the chances were that she would be locked up within his personal chambers so that no one would be able to reach her, but if one might and succeeded in killing her, how unfair it be that someone she didn't even know killed her all for the sake of one man's pleasure. Maybe it would be a burden on his conscious if he ever developed one because of her. Aizen couldn't help but laugh at himself slightly for even contemplating a situation such as this, he was really letting this woman effect more than he realized. Finally, he chose a solution, even if it wasn't in his best interest it would secure her safety or death and his plans to either fly or drown. It didn't occur to the mastermind how long he had been ponder about his little "problem" but when the time came that he stopped and bothered to look up at the time, it was well into the late afternoon, even though the sky made it seem otherwise. Dense clouds, snow was most likely tomorrow. He sighed, thinking of what he could possibly do to relieve the boredom that had now come across his way and then, he got a bright idea. He stood, blowing out the few candles he had in his office that left the natural light of the window shining and headed for the door; think that Arashi maybe needed a little company right now.

When he arrived there it was actually very quiet, he peaked into one of their windows and at what he saw and he shook his head. Most of the Divisioners had gone to bed, others were out toward the back from what he could hear and were sparring away. He began to walk to where he remember was Arashi's room and knocked, when he didn't get an answer he casually looked inside to see that he wasn't in bed or in the room. He began to wander again toward the back of the Division where he heard the sparring coming from thinking that maybe Arashi was out there with them, his thoughts were soon answered by a door loudly opened from the other side of the room, he disappeared from sight to see from elsewhere who it was that was coming in and to his somewhat surprise he could see Arashi walk through looking somewhat tired.

"Done for the day already? C'mon 'Rashi, spar some more. Someone'll beat you before you know it! You won't be disappointed!" There were some laughs that followed that statement, mostly and if not all males Aizen noted, Arashi chuckled a little and called back.

"Ever heard of 'quit while you're ahead'?" She teased.

"Aw c'mon, that doesn't go around here!" Another said.

"Well it does Ikkaku, it does. Plus, I'm spent AND I still have to finish up that work I put off today."

"Yumichika will do it!" A recognizable voice called again.

"Ah, but Senga, he's already done his share today. 'Night fellas." She smiled and closed to the door as unison of 'Goodnights' and 'See ya's' followed her. She put her sparring stick upon the rack that held them all and stretched, "What a day, what a day…" She mumbled to herself, rubbing her face with her hands before heading down one of the hallways. Aizen followed quietly behind her until she went behind one of the rooms that were attached to the hallway. Aizen silently flashed stepped within the room that Arashi was in and saw what she was doing. Paperwork and it just spilled over the desk, scraps were on the floor and piles surrounded the desk and occupied most of the space on it. The room was very dim with the excepting of a night lamp placed on the desk, letting the person sitting at it know what it was that they were working on. There were also two aisles behind her and the desk that were thick with records and high enough that even Kenpachi couldn't clear them with his height. Arashi seemed to notice that she wasn't the only person in the room, or that she had the feeling that she was being watched so she picked her head up and gazed about her, but seeing nothing in the darkness she shrugged it off as nothing. There was a heavy footsteps suddenly from outside of the hall and Arashi sighed as if this had happened before and switch off the light, getting off the chair and sliding herself under the desk. Aizen was interested it what she was doing but the door opened and he hid himself glancing back. Kenpachi was there and his brow furrowed, why would Arashi hide from her own Captain? The brute grunted and took a few steps forward into the room, looking around at the apparent empty space when he seemed satisfied that no one was in it, he turned and left, the footsteps fading down the hall. There was an exasperated sigh from Arashi and she squirmed out from under the desk and turned the lap back on and resumed her paperwork. "Bastard…" She muttered under her breath and she put a little more force than required in her brush strokes. Aizen couldn't help but chuckle audibly, and he could've kicked himself for it. Arashi immediately tensed and whipped her head around behind her to see where the source of it had come from. As if it would help, Aizen covered his mouth. "Who's there?" She asked, somewhat annoyed. When she didn't get an answer she stared intently at the darkness before reluctantly turning back to her work, her brush strokes a little more cautious now.

He decided that he had a way that could possibly calm her down, so without making a sound he walked up behind her and carefully wrapped his arms around her neck. Things did not go according to plan. Arashi let out what sounded like a squeak and swung her hand around to smack his face, which she succeeded in doing because Aizen had indeed been caught off guard and had not expect that she would actually do that do him. Immediately he let go and took a few steps back, she shot up from her chair and turned around, realizing that it was Captain Aizen. She had just hit a Captain. There was no way that she was going to go unpunished for this, or at least, that's what she thought. She was slightly hunched over as she approached Aizen, her hands out in front of her, "Captain Aizen…! I swear I did _not_ mean to hit you _at all_! It-it-it was an accident I pro-" Arashi's apologies were cut off by Aizen's hand when his fingers delicately brushed over her lips and rested there. He took a step toward her which automatically made her take a step back, but he could be seen within the light now. She was very surprised when she saw that he was smiling, despite that he was using his other free hand to cover the place on his cheek where she had hit him.

"No, it was my fault. I did something you shouldn't do," He paused when he saw her confused face and his smile grew into a playful one, "you should never sneak up upon a tired woman trying to do her work. Oh, and especially if that woman is a shinigami within the 11th Division, I underestimated your strength, it's something I should never do. Don't worry, I'm fine though." He replied warmly at the end when he saw her face grow even more concerned. He dropped his hand from both her mouth and his cheek and to him it was obvious that Arashi still felt bad for what she had done. Slowly she brought her hands up to his face, gently stroking where she had hit him, his cheek twitched slightly at the touch but overall he seemed to be fine, as he had said. He chuckled and looked down into her eyes, locking chocolate with misty green, "Now, let me ask permission this time or else I might receive another smack to the face, but, may I pull you into an embrace?" He said lightly, in a manner that was almost joking, yet there was sincerity in his voice. Arashi blushed and nodded which caused Aizen smiled in a caring way and he wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face slightly in her hair, the reaction from Arashi was a daring move on her part, but she in return wrapped her arms around him, pulling herself closer. The man was a comfort, something that was very comfortable with given their behavior lately.

"What made you come here…?" She asked softly, "Did you need some paperwork to be filled out now?"

"What makes you think that the only reason that I would come is for that loathed paperwork?" He asked with the same volume or voice as her. She blushed slightly,

"I don't see what else could be so important that would make you come here." She replied.

"How about you?"

"Absurd, I'm not that important…"

"Didn't I explain to you yesterday that you're my friend? Of course I would want to come here because of you. I'm hurt that you would make up an excuse for me Arashi."

"My apologies, Captain."

"There's no reason for you to be sorry at all, a little more confidence in yourself." He explained. The feeling of him so close and trying to comfort her made Arashi absolutely adore Aizen beyond comparison at the moment. She sighed deeply and hid her face in his chest before pushing herself away from him. It came as a small shock to her when he didn't let go. She looked up at his face questioningly, but he ignored her and barely grabbed her wrists, bringing her hands to his face and placing them on either side, "Trust me." He whispered. Her face increased to redden slowly and he let go of her wrists to only place his hands on her hips. Her eyes flickered over to where she had hit him and she noted that his cheek was slightly redder than the other, another chill of guilt crept through her and she leaned her face close up to his and moved her hand out of the way so that she could gently skim her lips across his cheek. In return he leaned his face close to her neck and put a slight pressure against it that send millions of pleasant shivers up and down her spine, she had to control herself from shaking at the brief contact. In a way, Arashi wished that she had better control over her manners and emotions, she had to remind herself constantly that this wasn't just any ordinary shinigami and that this was a Captain. Much too high of a rank to get involved personally with, plus, this enough was letting it run away to something dangerous. She needed to stop Aizen, now. As she tried to tell him so, she felt her courage falter and her throat run dry in protest, just having him near her was no doubt one of the most nicest things that had happened in her life so far, but no good thing can last forever or else that would lead her to be spoiled or even worse, heart-broken at the end of the journey. He seemed to notice that she was becoming more reluctant and fighting with herself so he pulled her up right against his body, "Is something wrong…?" He asked.

"I don't… know." She lied weakly.

"Tell me how you feel." He encouraged her.

"It's… It's what happening _now_ Captain Aizen… I can't… do this…"

"And why not…? Is this affection to much…?"

"It's _wrong_."

"Ah. I see now, I see what you're getting at. Arashi, we've been over this many times. To me, rank doesn't matter, it's who the person is and you dear, are a person worth it all."

"Please… Don't say that…!"

"Why?"

"Don't lie to me…" She responded in a thick voice.

"Arashi."

"…?"

"I am _not_ nor would I _ever_ lie to you." He whispered in her ear before leaning back to look intently into her eyes to show her that he was telling the truth. Arashi swallowed had and tried to take a step backward, but his hold of her hips caused trouble on her part and she wasn't allowed to walk back. She looked up at Aizen with silent protest, but he got closer to her and leaned his face down to hers. It happened so quickly that Arashi didn't have time to think, all she knew was that she smelled and felt his hot and sweet breath and then his lips were over and pressing against her own pair. The small gap that she had been trying to keep before now almost closed immediately and she wrapped her arms slowly around her neck when she felt that he was wrapping his arms around her waist to lock her in his hold. The way that he was handling her scared her slightly, it was only recently that she began to show any sort of affection toward Aizen, but she calmed herself because from what she knew Aizen would never do anything to hurt her purposely, he wasn't like that. He was kind, gentle, and quite passionate in this case. She pushed her doubts about him to the back of her mind and leaned forward slightly to deepen this kiss in some extent. In return, he held her even closer to him. Arashi wanted this to last for as long as permitted, maybe even forever. Sadly, nothing ever really lasts forever.


	4. Experiment

**A.N.: Okay, okay I'm sorry I'm interrupting but I just wanted to remind you that this story is going to change like I've said. Her past is still the same, I'm just handling it differently and trying to make it as realistic as possible if someone did have a past like that. It would be hard to get over it I understand so I'm trying to incorporate it in here.**

**XXX**

'_I wonder how far I can go…_' Aizen wondered vaguely as the beauty he was holding broke the kiss and buried her face in his neck. He craned his neck downward and kissed the top of her head, then slid his lips to her cheek and in the spur of the moment went father and kissed her neck. She stiffened after that and immediately took a step back; he managed to get a glimpse of her face and saw that she been caught off guard for sure but looked a little worried… but that worry looked more like fear to him. Was she honestly scared of him hurting her at this point? Interesting. When Arashi stepped away, he advanced just the same but slowly, "I'm sorry, that was unnecessary, I hope that I didn't frighten you." The Captain apologized holding out his hand to her as a sort of concerned gesture.

"I just… got a little anxious that's all…" She mumbled, turning away from him to try to arrange herself again.

"I'm sorry." He said again, taking a step forward. She shook her head and wrapped her arms around herself; she wanted to get the point across that if he didn't want to stay anymore he could leave. However, it seemed like he was doing the exact opposite when he wrapped his arms around her from behind and masked his face in her hair. Arashi sagged slightly and intertwined her arms in his, he gave a little reassuring squeeze around her body and positioned his head once more so that his chin was resting on top of her head.

"Why are you doing this…?"

"Haven't we established that?"

"Yes, but…"

"Let me explain it again, I've grown very fond of you lately and I've been horrible trying to hide it. It's true too that I've heard from others that you liked me," He could feel her stiffen, "but to tell you the truth I didn't believe them. I was asking myself why you would have any feelings like that for me, but then I started paying attention to how you acted around me and I you and I was surprised at myself when I saw that I was treating you nicer than most people. So I decided to get to know you a little better and now look where we are."

"I've known you long but only recently-"

"Yes, I know" He started, cutting her off, "You must be confused. I think I started to only recognize my feelings for you recently." He spun her around in his arms and pecked her forehead, "Accept them?"

It was at that point that Arashi found it very hard to breath and her hands, now free of his arms, were on his chest and slightly gripping the fabric. She had no absolute idea at how to respond to that, the fact that he was asking her was a big change in things. She felt that this should be the other way around though, he was a Captain after all. There was a big problem here. What would the others think? How would everyone react to this? Where was all of this going to go? She looked up into his almost pleading chocolate eyes and almost trembled by the sheer sincerity of them. "If I said that I loved you Arashi, would that devastate your train of thought?"

"E-Extremely."

"Alright, I'll remember that." Aizen winked a laughed a little which caused her to smile but she shook her head.

"Now isn't the time to be playing jokes…"

"Who said I was joking?"

"_Captain_ _Aizen_…"

"This is actually extremely entertaining, I enjoy watching you like this. Did I mention that the way you're blushing right now is very alluring to me?" He teased, but all she did was groan and hide her face in his chest. "You know what? It's dark and I have this absolutely perfect spot that we could go to, just you and I."

"Where is it?"

"It's far, out in the Rukongai were the Kusajishi forest is."

"That is far, but I'm willing."

"I hoped you would be."

Aizen led Arashi to where he was talking about, they decided to take their time and talked to each other getting to know a little more about the other. Occasionally there would be a kiss involved or an arm around a waist but that was it, that's all it ever got to. No one was around, so no one could judge them or stare at them in awe with the fact that they actually came out of the Seireitei. In all honesty, Arashi was happy and she felt in her heart that Aizen was happy too. It wasn't like she knew anything about him, but as they talked it seemed like it had been this way for years and she liked that the both of them got along very well. It was a matter of time before they arrived to the area that Aizen was talking about and the woman couldn't help but cover her mouth. There was a large pond that had its own little waterfall that kept the water flowing and despite it being a pond it seemed deep and there was life buzzing at the bottom. Fireflies were about and sparkling in the quiet night. The trees around them were covered by a thin layer of moss and bent slightly toward the pond as a coverage, but the hole in the middle allowed moonlight to show through. That is, if there were any, the weather hadn't let up and it was still very cloudy. Aizen walked forward and took a deep breath looking around in a very satisfied way, "Well, I was secretly praying that the fireflies would be here and it turns out that I wasn't disappointed. This is where I come to think and if you think it's pretty at night you should see it during the day." He turned to smile at her and beckon her over to his side. Arashi slowly walked forward but her gaze was this way and that way to take in her surrounding foliage instead of paying attention to where she was going. Now, if she had been paying attention to where she was going she might've seen the large root in the ground but unfortunately she didn't and she tripped. Yet considering that the Captain was there he certainly wasn't going to let her fall, what kind of person would he be? Once he caught her she cleared her throat in embarrassment.

"That… was part of the plan…" She tried to excuse herself, looking away from him and blushing.

"Oh, of course it was, why wouldn't it be?" He chuckled leaning down to kiss her which she returned softly. She looked at the glossy surface of the water and wrapped her arms around Aizen, leaning against him for support and in return Aizen stroked her hair lightly and looked in the same direction as she. "So, I'm going to take it that you like it here?" He whispered quietly.

"Very much so…" She replied.

"… Tell me more about yourself, Arashi."

"Hm?"

"Well… I'm curious about how you grew up. You've seemed to avoid the subject-"

"The fireflies are nice here, I really enjoy them and they really set a calm mood."

"- like that. Did something happen…? You can tell me anything I hope you know that."

"… I know." She sighed and released herself from him, walking away and toward the small waterfall, "I'm just afraid you'll judge me."

"Judge you? How? Did you kill someone?" He added jokingly, but in all seriousness Arashi answered him with a nod and then his mood shifted toward the same manner.

"When I was smaller Captain Aizen, many years before I went to the Shinigami Academy I lived in the 78th District within the Rukongai. The Kusajishi District is actually where I come from, all of my origins are here. Especially the really ugly ones. I didn't come from a happy home, I mean, in all honesty I was happy in the Rukongai… but it's just the home that I was in." She stopped to sigh, "I had a wonderful mother, and she was very pretty and very young when she married my father. A shotgun wedding actually because of my oldest sister, Inakuri, but I thought they were really in love when I was smaller so I didn't even question it. Then the fights started but I didn't understand so I couldn't tell you what they were about. My father became abusive to my mother and sister, as well as myself. Finally I left and went with another family who owned an inn and bar in the district, and it's my… great aunt on my mom's side who owns the bar so she let me stay with her and from there I grew up and she sent me to the Shinigami Academy because she felt that there were better things in my life than this. The real reason I think she sent me though is because I killed someone in her bar once because they were roughing up one of the girls." Arashi shrugged the end of her story off and didn't turn around to face Aizen. She knew if she turned around that she would have to tell that middle part and the real ending of the story. She knew if she turned around that she would break and probably cry and explain to him that her father raped her and killed her mother and sister and that she had to kill him for revenge but she didn't say a word. In a strange way though, she felt that Aizen already knew that she was hiding something and hopefully he wouldn't ask, she would appreciate it if he didn't ask.

"That sounds like a harsh childhood." He said simply, taking a few steps toward her.

"It was…" She mumbled.

"My poor Arashi…" He whispered right in her ear, wrapping his arms around her from behind and holding her against him. She grew tense for a second but then relaxed and enjoyed the feeling of him holding her close.

"Don't worry, I toughed it out, see? That's why I'm still here."

"Good thing too, I don't know what kind of world I'd be living if you weren't around."

"Stop."

"What?"

"That was incredibly cheesy." They both chuckled a little at that and pressed closer to each other.

"I wish we could stay like this forever, I'm really enjoying myself." He said quietly.

"Nothing this good lasts forever." She reminded him.

"I refuse to believe that." His voice was barely audible because he leaned his lips down to her neck to try a second time. Arashi shivered but let him. "You can always tell me when to stop, you know…" She could feel his breath on her neck but shook her head,

"I don't think I mind that much, it just takes some getting used to."

"I wouldn't want to do anything you weren't comfortable with."

"Trust me, I'll let you know." He let go of her suddenly and then stood in front of her, she looked up at him in a puzzled way but what she got was he was staring down at her so intently and right into her eyes. She wasn't sure what he was looking for, but he was searching hard for something and he sighed when he didn't seem to find it. There seemed to be an epiphany in Aizen because all of a sudden his face lit up as if he had gotten a sudden idea, so he leaned down and at first Arashi thought he was going to kiss her again, but instead he went farther and put his hand on her kimono to pull it open. She slapped his hands away instantly and took a good couple of steps back. Had he come all the way out here just to take advantage of her? She let herself trust him and now it seemed as though this was his plan all along, but Arashi was probably just letting her imagination run and not think about this logically, but the poor woman couldn't think about things so logically when something like this had happened and the fact that it took her a while to catch on to things. To her surprise though, it seemed as though he looked like he had solved some mystery. "What was that for…?!" She questioned, her tone was slightly shaky.

"You skipped out on your past. You've always seemed quite… reluctant when it comes to physical contact which makes me wonder what happened to you. Obviously I think, abuse of the sexual sort." His analysis was right on, he had to be sure because it was just the way that her face drained when he said it that it seemed like he had just told the whole world her darkest secret. The whole world may not have been there, but he indeed spilt something very dark. "It's all made sense to me lately, the way you act if I push something a little too far, like with our first actual conversation. Remember about the names? I'm sorry. I tricked you and I probably scared you, if you wish not to stay here anymore please feel free to leave."

"That w-wasn't funny…" The dim light that made it possible to see Aizen also made it possible the tears that were beginning to rim around Arashi's eyes.

"I'm not laughing."

"Why would you try something like that though…?" The tears were starting to fall.

"To see if I was correct."

"A simple question would've been n-nice." She covered her face with her hands.

"How was I to know if you were going to answer such a thing?"

"I don't like being an _experiment_…!"

"I wasn't trying to be cruel…" He decided to take a step toward her when her shoulders started to shake. '_Maybe that wasn't the best thing to do… but I got what I wanted out of her._' He thought when he took another step. She didn't say anything when he took her back into his arms, in fact she didn't move her hands from her face at all so Aizen tried to coax her hands away from her face and managed to see that her face was flushed and wet. He used his own hands to wipe away the tears that were still coming and she closed her eyes tightly trying to make them stop, "Just let it out." He whispered in her ear and Arashi really couldn't help it anymore so she pushed herself into his just and cried, eventually she started sobbing. He guess that she hadn't had the chance to cry properly about this and this was her way of unloading, from what he could gather he figured that he was the only person she could do this to. He didn't mind it one bit and he guessed that she wasn't the type to cry so she would probably be feeling better after this, poor thing.

"I'm s-s-sorry..." She apologized.

"Whatever for my dear?" He asked, perplexed. He didn't get an answer though because she just kept crying. Something didn't feel right to Aizen though, listening to her sob in the night like this really didn't settle straight. He found himself wanting her to stop because it was starting to make him feel uncomfortable, but it wasn't just uncomfortable it was something he really wasn't used to that he couldn't quite describe. The Captain looked down at Arashi and this feeling increased slightly, it caused a small throb in his chest. It wasn't a pleasant throb either, it added on to his discomfort. Aizen didn't want her to cry anymore because it was… hurting him. No, that couldn't be right, why would it hurt him? She was just his little plaything that could be disposed of when he got bored with her, seeing her cry shouldn't have any consequence on him whatsoever. Yet here she was, crying, and all he wanted to do was make her feel better because he felt her pain reflect in his core. Then a realization hit, '_I don't want her to feel pain… this woman, she's completely possessing me…_' He thought, astonished at himself. "Arashi… Don't cry love… Nothing's going to hurt you every again while I'm here…" Aizen found himself ready to chuckle but held it back, first he had said to let it all out now he was asking her to stop. Eventually she stopped and she stayed clinging to him, the pain in his chest was dying now and he was starting to feel better.

"It was… my dad…" She mumbled into his chest.

"Say no more." He paused, "Do you feel better?" Arashi nodded her head and pulled him closer to her. He nodded to himself and wrapped his arms snugly around her, "I'm glad."

"I hate that I ruined such a nice evening…"

"You didn't ruin it, you let your heart be heard. It seems like you've been holding that it for a while now from what I can guess." She nodded her head and removed her head from the now wet spot on his chest and wiped her face with her sleeve.

"Thanks for being the first one to listen…" Her voice sounded a little rough so she cleared it and looked up at him.

"I'm glad you can trust me." He replied, a small smile on his lips.

"Strangely enough I feel like I can be very open with you."

"So, you've gotten over the rank issue?"

It was Arashi's turn to smile, "Maybe just a little bit."

"We can work on the first name basis then?"

"I wouldn't push it that far." Arashi chuckled as Aizen snapped his fingers as if he had missed out on something and pouted a little. "Aw, I know, it's so horrible."

"It is, I'm disappointment." He muttered, leaning down to kiss her. Arashi looked up at him and had just the most devoted look in the world, it sent another painful throb to Aizen's chest. As if she knew she placed one of her hands on his chest where his heart would be,

"You really care about me…?" It was easy to hear the distrust in her voice despite it all.

"I do." He promised, kissing her lips gently. Aizen went to pull away but Arashi put her hand on the back of his neck and kept him where he was, making it last a little longer before letting him go. '_I really do…'_


	5. Almost

**A.N.: Okay I know that you haven't heard from me in a while, I just got to say that I love you all for still reading this story! It makes me feel better when I look at Reader Traffic and see that people still click on my story. So, here's the long awaited 5th chapter of '_Silver Blood_'**

**xxx**

'_This all seems so... fake. However, it has been made that it is real and I just want to believe it but at the same time I think it's too good to be true. I don't know why I doubt him about his feelings; I think I'm just being paranoid.' _Arashi thought to herself as she pressed herself closer to Aizen. He said he cared, couldn't she take some comfort into that fact? She looked up at him, her chin against his chest, and tried to figure out what he was all about. Why her? Why was he so drawn to her? Captain Unohana was pretty and charming, the two of them would make the perfect couple including that the two of them were both Captains. That had to count for something. Yet here he was... She sighed.

"Am I that bad?" He asked playfully, with a mock sadness.

"No, I'm just still trying to figure out what you see in me, please, give me a minute."

"You're going to be there a while."

"I know." She replied with a bittersweet smile.

"Do you want to return to the Soul Society?" He asked, "Seeing as we'll probably be here all night." He teased lightly.

"Fine." She replied, rolling her eyes. She took a step away from him and wrapped her arms around herself and looked at the glossy reflection of the water. He stepped behind her, their images just dark blurs in the water. However, the light of the moon did catch the light of Arashi's hair and it did somewhat show in the water; what was so unique about her hair was that when something like this did catch it to illuminate it, it was almost like the color had three different tones some of the curls looked as though they had streaks of white through them to balance out the cloudy gray that took over the majority of the hair, the shadows of it all were the steel gray that anyone could recognize Arashi by. Aizen found himself staring her because it wasn't just that, he looked closer at saw that the paleness of her skin was actually a perfect match because she just looked glowing under the light of the moon, the green in her eyes bested the gray and he had to see that at that moment she was the most gorgeous thing he had ever seen. Perhaps that was taking it a little out of proportion, but he had to admit that she was indeed a very beautiful girl. Arashi seemed to finally notice he was staring at her and she turned around, "Is something wrong?" She asked a little self conscious.

"Uh no, no… It's just; you look pretty when the moonlight hits you just right. I couldn't help but stare, I apologize." He said sheepishly. He notice her blush a little but she did smile and walk out of the moonlight as if she were uncomfortable with the fact that he liked the way she looked. She didn't know why it mattered so much to her, but she'd rather just go home now.

"We should start heading back…" She voiced, starting to walk away. Aizen followed and without any effort caught up to her and wrapped a gentle arm around her shoulders. She first looked at his arm and then at him a small smile made its way out that she couldn't' stop.

"You're such an interesting person." He chuckled a little, pulling her a little closer. She simply wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Oh?"

"Yes."

"How so?"

"Well, first you doubt my feelings, not you can't even accept them or any of the compliments that I send your way."

"I'm letting you stay close to me, aren't I? I could be pushing you away, like I should." She replied.

"Ouch. Don't try to be nice now, Arashi." He smiled a little.

"Love hurts."

'Yes, I know.' He thought to himself, but then said out loud, "How do you know?"

"From what I hear, it isn't a pleasant thing."

"Am I going to have to take this as a fact that you don't love me?"

"A little fast don't you think?" She paused to clear her throat "We just got over the rank issue, remember?" She laughed a little.

"Yes, yes…"

"Oh no."

"What?" he asked, looking down at her. He was surprised to see that it looked as though she were in pain.

"Please don't tell me you love me."

"Well, you see, that is a hard question. If it is a question." She stayed quiet and waited for him to continue, "I'm guess I'm trying to make up an excuse to say I love you, but to be sneaky about it and make you think about it. In truth, I've come with nothing, I'm not that smart."

"Lies, they wouldn't have made you a Captain-"

"Ah ah, take your Captain for example."

"… Well he doesn't count, you are clearly much smarter than him." She retorted.

Aizen grinned and leaned down slightly to kiss her on the cheek, "You think too much of me."

"Maybe." She shrugged, turning her head to catch his lips while he was still bent over. He sighed happily and straighten himself looking ahead as if his night had been made. He and Arashi spent the rest of their walk in silence and side-by-side on their way back to the Soul Society. Eventually they were back inside and Aizen stopped,

"Do you want me to walk you back to your division?" He asked.

"I'm a big girl, you have a good night Captain." She replied, winking and letting go of him.

"Good night, Arashi." He whispered, leaning down and taking her lips to his one more time before finally letting her go. He then flash stepped away and headed back to his Division. Arashi stood there a few moments longer, looking at the spot that he once was standing, a smile on her lips, and then turned around and started walking back. The Soul Society was eerily quite as she continued on her way, she looked around at the familiar buildings then the gravity of the situation hit her. Aizen was in love with her. Her smile turned into a full blown grin and she spun around a few times and wrapped her arms around herself. She giggled and looked up at the sky, sighing contently and almost skipping to her Division. Upon reaching the halfway point there, she heard some drunken laughter and saw Captain Shunsui come out of the bar with a couple of his division members. The Soul Society wasn't so quiet anymore. The Captain noticed her and grinned stupidly, "TANAKA-CHAN!!!!" He called, stumbling toward her.

'Drunken idiot…' She thought, looking at the Captain's sorry state. "Uhm… good evening Captain Shunsui." She responded politely, bowing at the Captain's presence.

"What's a preeeetty girl like you doin' out her allll alone?"

"Taking a walk, but I am heading back to my Division, so may I be dismissed sir?"

Kyouraku looked a little annoyed, "Now wait a minute… I-I'm not done talking to ya."

"Excuse my rudeness then please, Captain."

"Hmph." He pouted, not satisfied with that answer. Arashi honestly liked Captain Shunsui, when he wasn't drunk he always joked around with her when she was delivering paperwork. "You 'ought to owe me for that kind of act Tanaka-chan!" He bellowed. It caused her to flinch a bit at his loud voice, he wasn't really mad, was he?

"How do you expect me to pay, Captain?" She asked him politely, although she was worried about what exactly he would want. She prayed it was something small, doing paperwork or something along those lines.

"Anyone ever tellll you what pretty girl y-you are…?"

Arashi gulped, "Yes, sir."

He frowned, "Wait wait you got yourself a boyfriend or somethin' girly?"

"Yes, sir."

"Who?"

"Please sir, he really isn't that big of a deal-"

"Really now?"

"Yes."

"Well, fine then, since you don't care about him," She opened her mouth to defend herself, but he continued, "Shut up, let me finish. I suppose he won't really mind if we… y'know… have a little fun?"

Arashi stiffened, "If I may Captain, you are extremely drunk and not thinking straight… You'd never ask anything of that gravity to me if you were thinking straight-"

"Don't assume I'm not thinking straight." He growled. She felt her heart starting to be faster, she shot a glance behind him to see if his subordinates were still there so that she may have some kind of help, but they must've left some time ago seeing as they were there anymore. She swallowed hard and looked back at the Captain, she could run pretty fast but she was nothing compared to the Captain's flash step which was one of the best in the Soul Society. However, he was drunk, what could he really do? She doubted herself, he'd still be able to catch her even if he was drunk.

"My apologies, Captain Shunsui." She said quietly bowing her head.

"Hn. Better be, little girl. T… Time to pay up." He said, grabbing her arm. Immediately she released her Spiritual Pressure, hoping that anyone awake would feel her in distress and come to her rescue. Kyouraku was even taken aback a little at the power that one burst held, he could see why she was seated fourth seat. He grunted and started dragging her away, her eyes widened and she started fighting him when she saw that it wasn't working she started yelling for help. Kyouraku couldn't risk a chance to get any so he pulled her close and wrapped an arm around her neck and squeezed. She gasped for air and clawed at his arm, her scratches leaving small beads of blood on the Captain's arms that collected together and eventually ran down his arm, but it was at that point that he was already dragging Arashi's unconscious body away to the next empty room that was nearest. When he did find one he threw her in and followed, however something didn't feel quite right and he felt the top of his head and groaned at the fact he probably got his hat knocked off while she was struggling with him. He left the room and closed the door behind him. He retraced his steps to where they were, stumbling a little. He finally spotted his hat, but didn't really like the person holding it. Captain Aizen.

Kyouraku laughed a hearty laugh, "Aizen! What're you doin' out here so late in the night, friend?" He asked, walking toward the slightly annoyed looking Captain.

"Just enjoying the night, although I felt the spiritual pressure of one of the shinigami here that came from this side of the Soul Society, I decided to investigate it, just in case." He looked around, "It doesn't appear that anyone is in distress though. I found your hat." He smiled a little and handed the Captain his straw hat.

"Yeah yeah! I felt that too! It was some stupid shinigami causing some trouble, but I knocked some sense into them and sent them home." The drunk Captain grinned, but he could've sworn that for a split second Aizen glared dangerously at him.

"What happened to your arm, Captain Shunsui?" He asked referring to the blood that was dripping down his fellow Captain's arm.

"Hn? Oh, it was from the little brawl."

"They look a lot like scratch marks. I don't see why the shinigami would feel the need to scratch you instead of kicking you or punching you. Anyone could tell you are drunk and if they were smart enough they would think that scratching wouldn't cause much of anything. However… If the shinigami was locked into you grasp… It would make a lot more sense of where those scratches came from." Aizen hinted, "It's just, the way the scratches are, I can tell from here, they're angled away from you instead of toward you. It was a struggle indeed if they drew blood from you, I wonder why they would try to get away from you instead of attacking you for getting caught. I understand you're a Captain and that should cause any reason for anyone to run but truly, if it were a female shinigami then the game would change, wouldn't it Kyouraku?" He asked darkly.

"Are you trying to assume something, Sousuke?" Kyouraku challenged.

"Where is she?" He asked quietly.

"Who are you talking about S-"

"You know who I'm talking about." Aizen almost growled. He took a step toward Captain Shunsui which in return made the Captain take a step back.

"I don't want this to get ugly…" He said, trying to sooth Aizen.

"Just tell me where she is, and you may leave with your balls hanging, if I'm feeling generous." He threatening in a quiet tone.

Kyouraku gulped at the intensity of his voice and began to lead the way, not wanting to get in trouble with the other Captain's including Yamamoto or even possible getting killed. This must be the boyfriend that Arashi had been talking about. The Captain shivered of how close this had come, he was glad suddenly that his hat had been knocked off. They reached the room where Arashi was lying on the floor. Aizen shoved him out of the way and within the same second was by her side. He picked her up bridal style and held her close to his chest. "You have no idea what I would've done if you had done anymore to her while she was unconscious, Shunsui, you have absolutely no idea." Aizen growled then immediately flashed stepped back to his own Division. Captain Shunsui was left there thinking about what would've happened. He shook his head and then quickly made his way back to his own Division.

Aizen wasn't going to lie. He was indeed surprised with himself as he placed Arashi down upon his bed in his home, behind the 5th Division and on slightly higher ground so that he may look over his subordinates. He pulled over a chair from his working desk and placed it next to the bed, looking over Arashi looking for any obvious damage to her. He was disgusted when he could smell Shunsui's drunkenness that lingered slightly over her body, the sides of her neck were starting to bruise he could also tell. It made him clench his teeth together, she just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. He now regretted taking her out because if he hadn't this wouldn't have happened to her. That throb in his chest came back for a second as he looked down at her and saw that she was starting to cry in her sleep. The tears were starting to come down and he wasn't entirely sure if she was going to start to sob. It occurred to him that she might be having a bad dream and he decided that he was going to wake her up to spare her the ending. He removed himself from the chair and sat himself next to her on the bed, leaning over her and gently shaking her shoulder. "Arashi…" He called to her quietly, "Arashi… wake up… Please…" He shook her a little harder and then she woke up with a start. Arashi wasn't quite sure who it was at first but she grabbed onto him and shoved him away with all of her strength. Aizen had half-expected this, but her strength continued to surprise him and he was forced off of the bed and onto the floor. She was wide-eyed and away, looking down at whomever she had pushed off and saw that it was Aizen, looking up at her with a small smile. "Well then, I guess I got you awake. That's a start."

Arashi let out a shaky laugh and covered her mouth, "You're always at the wrong place at the wrong time." She whispered, wiping away her tears. However, she couldn't stop the shaking that had started. Her smile slowly fell and that was a sign for Aizen to get up and hug her tightly to him.

"I told you I wasn't going to let anything hurt you while I was around. However, I guess I should apologize for your neck because I knew that I was supposed to protect you from that too. Looks like I'm not the only one that's at the wrong place at the wrong time too, I'm sorry… I'm sorry… If it makes you feel any better I almost kill Captain Sh-"

"He didn't do…" She couldn't bring herself to finish her sentence.

"No." He replied firmly. Arashi finally returned his embrace and hugged him as tightly as she could.

"You're never going to leave me…?" She asked.

"No." He said quietly.

"Aizen…" She whispered, burying her face in his chest. However, she didn't cry. She didn't want to tire him with her sobs and tears.

"Yes?"

"Thank you…" She whispered.

He smiled a little, "Hey, I love you, alright?"

She laughed a little and looked up at him, "So what, I've got my own guardian angel now?" She asked.

"Yep, and you're not getting rid of me."

"I wouldn't want to anyway."

"Good." He said, letting her go and getting up. He walked around to the other side of the bed and lied down. Arashi looked at him for a little bit but he wasn't looking at her, but instead out of the window that was above him on the wall. The light shined down on the top half of the bed and Arashi thought to herself as she stared at Aizen that she never wanted to leave his side again. Bad things happened. She crawled over to his side and lied down next to him, staring up at the night sky with him. He sighed contently and turned his head to look at her, leaning over to kiss her forehead. She closed her eyes at the contact and snuggled up closer to him loving the feeling of him being next to her. she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest and in some daring act intertwined her legs with his. Aizen looked down at her and he could feel his chest warm up a little and he couldn't hold back a sincere smile. He wrapped an arm around her and tucked her head under his chin. They both fell asleep like that, in each other's loving arms.


	6. Lie

_'She's so close… So attached… It would be so easy to kill her now and get her over with to stop her from ruining my life… My plans… I can pin it on Shunsui, he was at the right place at the right time, but no one can abuse her but me. Only I can hurt her. Only I can kill her…_'

Aizen awoke to his heart pounding in his chest, his forehead was glistening with cold sweat and he took his time in gathering his bearings and looking around. He was in him home, and there was a silver-haired beauty next to him. Arashi Tanaka. '_Who are you and what have you done to me…_' He thought, looking down at her. She shifted a little and snuggled closer to him. He hadn't had a bad dream in a while, if that's what one would call it, the fact of the matter is he didn't like what his subconscious was thinking. It was getting to be too much, this couldn't go on like this, could it? He didn't want it to go on like this and all he wanted to do was use her for his own personal desires, but with what he learned last night he knew that it was going to be a while, or quite soon if he played his cards right. No, no, wait; he couldn't do something like that to her. There was a knock at his front door and Aizen's brow furrowed as he tried to think who would bother coming to his home like this in the morning. Probably Hinamori to scold him lightly about not checking in with the Division before he went to bed, he knew she would stop knocking eventually and it was quiet enough not to wake Arashi so he would let it be. However, the knocking continued and he frowned at the persistence, it could wait, it could always wait. Finally the knocking did stop and he exhaled in relief and closed his eyes, trying to find sleep again or rest his eyes until Arashi got up.

"Oh. Well now I can see why ya didn't answer yer door." A very sly voice said, breaking the silence. Aizen held back a groan and opening his eyes again, looking ahead at a fox.

"Busy." He said slowly.

"I can see that, who's yer friend there?"

"Let's go into the other room…" He whispered, getting up slowly. Arashi stirred a little and placed a hand over the empty spot, searching for him. He sighed a little and placed a pillow in between her arms and she grasped onto it, holding it close.

"Clingy, ain't she?"

Aizen smirked a little, "Only in her sleep." The both of them quietly made their way into Aizen's living room and talked. "What could've been so important that you had to come here?" He only raised his voice just above a whisper.

"Rukia-chan has just been sent on her mission to Earth, undoubtedly she'll be running into Kisuke?" Gin questioned, although already knowing the answer. Aizen nodded his head but then glared slightly,

"That could've waited."

"That's not the only reason I'm here." He grinned.

"What's this other reason?" He questioned.

"What does she mean to ya?" Gin retorted, looking over Aizen's shoulder to his closed bedroom door.

"Nothing. Just something to keep me busy while we wait."

"I dunno Captain Aizen… You seem awfully attached… Didn't ya warn-"

"I know what I said, 'Don't get attached.', don't try to use my own words on me Gin."

"I'm just sayin' Captain."

"It's nothing, it's also none of your business."

"Do ya think it's a possibility that ya might be bringin' 'er with ya…?"

"Not even an option." It was at that point they heard a loud noise from the bedroom. Arashi scrambled away from the door as she accidently knocked over an object on Aizen's desk while overhearing the conversation. She panicked and put it back and flashed stepped to the bed and made it seem like she had fallen off of the bed. Immediately afterwards Aizen came through with a worried look and then rushed over to where she had fallen, "You silly thing…" He muttered lovingly. She laughed and shook her head.

"Too close to the edge I guess." She looked at the doorway where Gin was now standing. Her eyes widened and she gulped when her gaze caught his eyes. For a second it felt as though he knew what she had done and she was absolutely stunned by fear. Aizen shifted his gaze over to Gin which caused the 3rd Division Captain to look away and release Arashi from his hold. She breathed for a second and regained her composure as she stood and bowed toward Gin, "I apologize that I didn't see you before Captain Ichimaru."

Gin waved her off, "That's all good Shi-chan."

Arashi looked up at him questioningly at her new pet name, she didn't like it at all. It seemed too familiar as if they had known each other for a while. She hid her disgust with it and focused her attention back on Aizen, "I-I should be leaving." Aizen frowned sadly but dismissed her. She left in a rush back to the safety of the 11th Division.

"She heard, Captain Aizen."

"I know."

"What're ya goin' ta do now then?"

"Honestly?"

"Yeah."

"Kill her."

Gin gave him a doubting look, "Ya sure? Why not just tell her?"

Aizen paused, he had been slightly worried that this situation would arrive and he would finally had to make his decision. "Gin. You're not to give me some ideas, this is my mess."

Gin shrugged and sighed, "That's a good piece 'o meat yer throwin' away…" Aizen was getting sick of his suggestions and finally just sent him a shot of his Spiritual Energy which caused Gin to stumble a bit and lean against the wall, "Dun get so bent out a shape…" He mumbled before flash stepping outside and leaving. Aizen sighed and sat on his bed, taking his hands and rubbing his temples. This suddenly became more difficult than he wanted it to be and now things have become majorly difficult. She had heard him say that he didn't really care about her, she had already doubted his feelings from the beginning and he was sure that only recently that Arashi had actually decided he was sincere about it and accepted that. He had screwed it over. '_I can pull it over as a lie that I was telling Gin… She'd believe that I'm sure. She wouldn't doubt that because of the fact that we hide what we have from most of the Soul Society which is coincidentally easier on the both of us. It spares us unwanted attention. It's going to be difficult to convince her again after all that I went through already to get her just to be comfortable with me wrapping an arm around her shoulders. What am I going to do now…?_' He questioned himself, raising his head and looking up at the ceiling. He did care about her on some level now, he had been bad about faking his feelings for her and convincing himself that he actually didn't care about her at all. He could feel his chest beginning to throb again and he knew what caused this now. Guilt. He actually felt guilty in deceiving her, he had no remorse for Hinamori but for Arashi it was a completely different story. She had made him feel like a puppet in his own play and it wasn't a pleasant feeling.

Arashi ran back to her Division as fast as she could, holding back her screams along the way. He lied. He lied about his feelings and he was just using her… Her thoughts about him were completely off, she had been tricked. Just how long was he going to continue lying to her until he finally gave up and told her it was for the laughs? What were they talking about though… ? Where were they going to leave to? Earth? Did it have something to do with Rukia? Who was Kisuke? She pondered that for a little, she wasn't sure if they were talking about the old 12th Division Captain Kisuke Urahara, that would be insane. What in the world were they talking about? There was a sickening feeling growing in the pit of her stomach that she heard something she wasn't supposed to hear, she kicked herself mentally at the thought of how stupid she could be sometimes. Arashi finally made it back to her Division and ran into Yumichika's room. He was halfway dressed for the day and trying to get his kimono on.

"GAH! A-Arashi w-" Yumichika stopped short of his complaint when he saw that Arashi was on the verge of tears. He hadn't ever seen Arashi cry, so this wasn't comfortable to him. "What's wrong…?" He asked.

"I got hurt…" She mumbled, the tears starting to roll down. Yumichika swallowed hard and sloppily tied his kimono closed and then spread his arms to invite her in for a hug. To his surprise, she didn't budge.

"What happened…?"

"I got hurt…" She repeated, barely whispering the words.

"I know you got hurt, but how Arashi? Who hurt you? We're your family-"

"Shut up."

Yumichika was taken aback, she was suddenly glaring at him through her tears, which caught him off guard. Why was she acting so strangely? "Did I… Did I do something…?" He asked carefully. She only turned away from him. "Arashi…!"

"I'm sorry…" She said, but then stopped speaking when her shoulders starting to shake. Yumichika smelled the air and noted that it smelled just a tad out of place. She had probably been in those clothes for more than a day.

"Shower and change, we're going to get to the bottom of this." He mumbled. Arashi wanted to protest, but didn't and did as she was told. She took a shower and put herself in her fresh shinigami uniform. Her hair was still a little wet from the shower when she entered Yumichika's room again. He was fully dressed and waiting for her, "Okay, you better just from that." He noticed that she stopped crying.

"I don't want to deliver paperwork anymore Yumi…" She said quietly.

"Does this have to do with you getting hurt?"

She nodded, "Can I just do it and you deliver it from now on Yumichika? Please?" She pleaded with him. He didn't like it much because for one thing Arashi never begged anyone to do anything for her, she was too proud a creature for that. However, he could tell that she had been broken and that this wasn't something that could easily be fixed.

"Are you even going to tell me how this all happened?"

"I can't…" She said practically inaudibly. He caught it though.

"Fine, that's fine. You don't have to tell me anything Arashi." Yumichika said gently and he patted the bed for her to sit down next to him. She still didn't move. He sighed, "Alright, I'm going to do everything today, you just take it easy." He concluded, getting up and walking past her he left the room. Slowly, she made her way over to the bed and lied down upon it, burying her face into the flat pillow that Yumichika loved so much, to be honest she hated it. Right now though it was her most favorite thing in the world as she clung to it knowing that it was her only source of comfort, even if she did push the others away. She stayed like that for a long time but then was startled when she heard everyone in the Division cheer wildly, she looked a little alarmed and made it her job to look at the time. It was just past noon, they couldn't be that excited about lunch. She went to the window and opened the blinds, it was snowing. The 11th snowfall. The snowball fight was officially today and Arashi suddenly didn't feel like she was going to be a part of it because of the devastation that she had faced today. The lies, the sweet lies that Aizen had been spinning in her head were tormenting her to an extreme level and she couldn't bare the pain it held much longer. She just wanted to make it stop, the betrayal, she just wanted it to go away. She thought for a second of what it was that she really wanted, and for that brief second she wished that Aizen was here to comfort her and tell her that everything was going to be alright and that he loved her. He loved her, not. Did he always speak cruelly of her to the other Captains? What if she was now the laughing stock of her superiors? This insignificant shinigami woman who thought that a Captain loved her? It was all ridiculous, how could anyone love her anymore… Would Captain Zaraki even defend her if the joke ever came up, or would be laugh along with them think that it was probably the best thing that he had ever heard even though she was in his own Division? She was starting to question herself so much now. She still couldn't believe what an idiot she was for thinking that someone of that high of a rank could actually even had the slightest nice feeling for her. '_A stupid little idiot, that's what I am. How blind I was to his tricks, I can't believe myself, it would be so much easier if I were dead-_' There was a knock at the door that interrupted Arashi's train of morbid thoughts and she was slightly annoyed. She shouldn't be annoyed though, it wasn't her room, it was Yumichika's room. He had probably forgotten something. She got up and went to the door, "What'd you forget Yumi?" She asked as she opened the door. The only problem was that it wasn't Yumichika who was standing there, it was Aizen.

"Knock, knock." He said, smiling.

"Captain Aizen," She smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist and in return he wrapped his arms around her back, "What're you doing here?"

"I just came to see you, since we didn't get the chance to spend the morning together. I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting Captain Ichimaru to come so suddenly and so nonchalantly. I sent him on his way as soon as you left, but I didn't catch you in time before you went into your Division."  
'What a lie, you could've come after me anytime you wanted.' She shook her head and kept her smile, "That's alright, you're still here right?" She asked, leaning up and kissing his lips. He kissed her back lovingly wrapping his arms slightly tighter around her.

"I am," He paused, "You heard what was said this morning."

"Excuse me?"

"Don't play coy, please Arashi."

"No point in pretending, huh?" She asked, her smile fading.

"Not at all." He smiled still though, leaning down to kiss her cheek, but she pushed him away. "It's not what you think it was about-"

"Of course not, it doesn't seem odd to me at all that you would just talk to Captain Ichimaru about leaving and about how much you don't care about me."

Aizen sighed, "Let me explain-"

"No, I think that it's pretty self-explanatory. Thanks." She cut him off coldly.

"Listen to me." He waited for her to listen and then continued, "I was only lying to Captain Ichimaru about you," When he saw her open her mouth he raised his hand to stop her, "why would I tell him how I truly feel about you?"

"Aren't you all about treating everyone equal, what would you have to hide Captain Aizen?" She bit back.

"I do lov-"

"Bullshit." She snapped, "You li-" She was the one who was cut off this time as she got a blast of Aizen's spiritual energy. She was brought down to her hands and knees, coughing slightly at the blow that had just been taken out on her body. She gasped a little for air and he took a few steps closer to her, she looked up at him and was surprised that she saw him looking down at her with an expressionless face. It sent a cold shiver down her spine as she looked up at the face of a man that she didn't know, a man that she didn't want to know. She was still shaking as he reached down and grabbed the front of her uniform, putting her on her feet.

"I guess there's no avoiding it, you've just become too much of a problem. You heard too much as well."

"Captain-"

"I'm not a Captain to you anymore. You will address me as Aizen-sama from now on. There is something that I must show you, and you have no say in the matter, am I understood." He asked calmly. She stayed silent, "Good."


	7. Leave

"I wish it hadn't come to this, if you just hadn't listened in…" His voice faded and he looked toward the door, those trivial fools couldn't take time to stop their playing to notice him. He dropped her none to gently to the floor and walked to her side to look down at her. She was on her knees, her fists clench so hard that her knuckles had turned white. He reached over and tried to pet her hair only to receive her flinching away from his touch. "You think it's alright to just disrespect me now?" When he didn't hear her speak Aizen crouched down next to Arashi and looked at her face. She didn't move a muscle. "I want you to realize that I wasn't faking everything that I said, I do care somewhat for you." She just turned her face away. Aizen clenched his jaw but held back, "You're just making this worse for yourself." He mumbled.

"I don't care." She said very clearly.

"You should."

"What do you want me to do? Beg that you let me live?"

"It's a good idea you start. It's the logical choice to just kill you and frame Captain Shunsui because of what happened the previous night. Which by the way I think you owe me for." He leaned over toward her face and could see that her body tensed.

"You sound like him."

"Would you like me to start acting like him?" He asked her, deliberately whispering in her ear. She let out a tiny gasp and spun her head around, leaning away from him slightly. She could see him half-heartedly trying to hide his smirk.

"Who are you…?" She asked, not expecting her voice to crack. Aizen stopped suddenly; he was become no better than what her father was or the way Shunsui acted. There was no need for that.

"We're going." He said, standing and waiting for her. She knew that there was no way she was going to fight him so she obediently got up. "You're going to savor you last day, I want you to go and spend some time with your Division members. Do _not_ let them know what is going on, I'm being far too kind to even let you say your "goodbye" if you will." Arashi stayed silent and nodded her head. She had been looking down and not directly at him, but when she did raise her head he was gone. An hour, that's all she was going to allow or else she would crack. She made her way outside of the room and into the courtyard where she had spent so many hours of her day trying to become better by sparing with the Division members and taking her time in training herself personally. All in vain it seemed. They were hooting and howling in laughter as they threw snowballs at one another. Before Arashi had even any time to react there was a snowball thrown in her direction; she got it with ease and sent it back and the apparently surprised Senga who had gotten hit in the face. Arashi laughed, feeling better that she got to hurt something that was going to be sore later even if it were one of her own friends. She practically dove into the fight, taking Ikkaku's side in the battle and throwing snowballs with him.

"Silver! Get away from Baldy he's making you a perfect target with that shiny head of his! It's glaring at me Ken-chan!" Yachiru yelled hiding behind Kenpachi as Ikkaku gave her a dirty look. Arashi just laughed but decided that her Lieutenant was being wise because Ikkaku did seem to be the target of choice. Yumichika threw her a snowball that hit her on the side of the face and it stung her horribly, she thought of getting him back for it later but knew that there would be no later. Let them hit her today, she deserved it. Without much effort she threw snowballs at other members, hitting her Captain once or twice, getting Senga again, she even got her revenge on Yumichika. The only person she didn't hit was Ikkaku, but then again, he didn't hit her either and she guessed that the both of them were on the same team. The snow eventually stopped falling and she looked at the time, it had been just about an hour that had passed and she decided that now was the best time to go. She walked up to Kenpachi and wrapped an arm around his waist, something that she never did,

"This was nice." She commented quietly.

"We missed you the first five minutes."

"Eh, that's okay."

"Sillllllllver!" Yachiru whined, jumping from Kenpachi's shoulder and on to Arashi's head. It seemed as though she hadn't gotten hit at all. She had sure hit a bunch of the members though. "You seem sad."

"Really? I feel just fine." Arashi replied, a big smile on her face.

"Ah you little brat, leave her alone." Kenpachi groaned grabbing Yachiru and walking away. Yumichika and Ikkaku then approached her with Senga on the tails.

"Ha! You and I make a good team 'Rashi!" Ikkaku grinned, going to the side of her and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Yumichika took her other side and did the same which made Arashi laugh a little and wrap her arms around their waists.

"There's no room for me!" Senga complained, looking for a spot.

"You're not pretty enough." Yumichika laughed, hugging his female friend closer to him. Arashi held back her pained look and smiled up at Yumichika and pecking his cheek in a friendly. Ikkaku looked disappointed.

"Where's mine?!" He yelled.

"Do you do paperwork?"

"Uh…"

"No, right, you don't deserve one. Plus, I beat your ass down every day in sparring. When you can prove you're a man I'll think about it." She grinned and winked at him.

"That was low." Senga commented as Ikkaku looked at her with the most shocked and insulted expression.

"I wonder how long he can hold that look." Yumichika observed.

"I think he's gone into shock." Arashi said raising her eyebrows.

"Makes sense, that head could send anyone into shock." Yumichika snorted. This caused Arashi and Senga to burst out laughing while Ikkaku snapped out of it and glared at the three of them.

"You're lucky I like you guys." He grumbled, walking away.

"Aw, Ikkaku! Wait!" Senga called chasing after him. Yumichika shook his head and looked down at Arashi.

"Feeling better?" He asked, letting her go and standing in front of her.

"I think so." She said, smiling. "You know, I shouldn't trust anyone outside of this Division anyway."

"Yeah, you stay true to that. If you ever feel like telling me who did it so I can kick their-"

"Trust me Yumi, you'll be the first one that I tell." She promised.

"Right, well then, we're going to have some lunch. Are you going to join us?" He asked, already starting to walk away.

"Later, there's something I have to do."

"Is it really more important than your Division?"

"I'm sorry…"

"Why are you apologizing? It's such an ugly thing to apologize for something you don't need to, and, if you want to go do something Arashi I'm not going to give you a hard time about. I'll talk with you later." He sighed, disappearing into the warmth of the Division. She noticed fully how wet she was now and shivered, looking around the snow covered ground of the courtyard. Walking into the center she closed her eyes and lifted her face up, trying to enjoy her last few moments in her heaven. This was the place where she had always felt the safest, like nothing in the world could touch her even though it wasn't true. Aizen had come and he had hurt her. She wanted badly just to enjoy her life, and love had been such a touchy subject for her that the one time she had decided to open up her heart she led herself into a hell that she couldn't escape. She agreed with Aizen, she too wished that she had never heard that conversation. There was a soft breeze that crept past her, barely stirring up the energy to stir her hair slightly. One tear made its escape and she lifted a hand to flick it away. Ever since she had opened up to Aizen it seemed like anything that pushed the right button could make her cry and now she would have to build up her defense again.

There was a low crunching a snow behind her and she didn't have to turn around to know who it was, two arms wrapped around her from behind and she could feel his body warm her up. It felt nice, even if she didn't like it. She was cold and wet after all from the snowball fight and for the briefest second she wished that he wouldn't hug her because she didn't want him to get wet too. However, it was only for a second before the mutually dislike took over her. "You looked like you were having fun." Aizen said softly. Of course he was watching, why would he risk letting her having a moment of privacy so that she may tell anyone what he was planning even if she didn't have the full details to it. Carefully he pulled her even closer to him and she could feel his warm breath on her neck which felt of so good even though she would never admit that to him. "You must be freezing." He cooed in her ear. She glanced back and her expression saddened- oh how much she wanted to believe this again and forget about what happened. It was impossible though.

"Yeah it's pretty cold…" She mumbled.

"Let's get you away from here and warm you up." He replied unwrapping his arms from around her and using his hands to very gently push her forward. Arashi felt like some animal being led to a slaughter. He let her go into her room and pack her things, she didn't have much in the first place so it was relatively quick. She slung her bag over her shoulder and followed Aizen out of the 11th where no one even noticed that she had gone. They walked a good distance into the forest upon Sokyoku Hill and Aizen stopped making a hand gesture in the air where there was a strange zipping noise and the view was peeling apart to reveal a black horizontal portal. "Please step inside."

'_No point in being nice about it now…_' She thought to herself as she stepped inside. Aizen followed behind her and then led the way. Arashi looked around and the place… it was empty, pure nothingness. She felt like she wanted to cry again. Aizen glanced behind him at her and noticed how miserable she looked. His chest ached again. By this time they were already inside of Hueco Mundo and entering Las Noches.

"Arashi…" He started, looking at her and when she looked up to signal she was paying attention, "I don't want to kill you. Nor hurt you on purpose. You've become special to me, you really have."

"I understand Aizen-sama." She responded. Aizen suddenly didn't like the way it sounded with her when she said his name like that. He wanted to say something more but couldn't bring himself to think of it, what exactly would he say to her? What could you say?

"You don't really understand." He sighed. Arashi was about to defend herself but she started to spot hollow around them and this caused her to put a wary hand on her Zanpakuto. "They will not hurt you. I rule over them." He said to her in a matter-of-factly tone of voice. She felt uncomfortable but listened and dropped her hand to her side. Fighting him was going to get her no where. They continued to walk in silence until finally they reached room that had its own hallway to itself. He opened the door for her to let her inside and she carefully did so. A look around the room told her immediately that it was Aizen's room. Firstly, the room was huge. There was one giant window on the side of the room that almost took up the whole wall, in the middle there was a section where you may walk out onto a large balcony and overlook Hueco Mundo. From what Arashi could see there was a bathroom attached, but she would inspect that later for now she looked around the room. Above her the ceiling dangled a massive chandelier but instead of crystals or diamonds, onyx was the stone that was set into place and large candles lit it up. She noticed now that there were no lights in Aizen's room besides candles, in a way it reminded her of his office the first morning they had actually started talking. That seemed like years and years ago now. The bed took up a decent amount of space in the room; it was round and sunk in slightly in the middle, the sheets were black and the pillows were white. The bed frame was white as well. It looked as though it could comfortable fit five people inside.

"So, hollows then? You're betraying the Soul Society and coming to _Hueco Mundo_? How long have you been planning this?" She asked, trying to keep her voice as even as she could.

"Since before I even met you." He replied smoothly. He closed the door and walked over to the bed, sitting on it before lying down, "This is so comfortable, you should come over here and experience it for yourself."

"I'm fine here, thanks." She said in a hard voice. Aizen looked over at her and gave her a look .

"Come over here." The finality of his voice almost gave Arashi no choice and she did sit down on the bed, but on the opposite side and away from him, "Why do I have to repeat myself, can't you just listen the first time?" He asked rhetorically. Arashi didn't look at him, her shoulders slumped forward a little bit and she covered her face with her hands, resting her elbows on her knees. Aizen looked at her, thought for a moment, then he sat up and sighed. This wasn't going to be easy, he was going to have to leave at some point but he didn't want to leave her here now. She was going to need some time to adjust to the new situation and he was sure that he hadn't completely sunk in with her that she was staying here and was never going to see the Soul Society again. Something disturbed the silence, something that sounded like chocked sobs. He turned his back to look at her and saw that she was trying her best not to sob out loud. His mouth opened to say something but he couldn't find any words to even possibly try to comfort her. This pained him. He arose from his place and walked over in front of her, kneeling down on one knee and looking up at her. He reached his hands up and gently pried away her hands from her face. She sniffed and glared at him slightly but he took his sleeve and wiped her tears away. "Arashi… I really do care." He said softly. This caused Arashi to clamp her lips together and look down as more tears came and dropped into her lap. He let go of her hands and made himself comfortable on the space next to her, one leg resting on the bed and the other casually on the floor. He slowly took her arm and pulled her up against, she did refuse but he had a feeling that she didn't want to be there, especially in between his legs. Aizen wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. He could feel Arashi tense and not want to give in to the secure embrace but she eventually caved and wrapped her arms tightly around him, crying into his chest. He took her head under his chin and slowly rocked her back and forth because he knew vaguely that all she wanted was a pair of caring arms to hold her right now and reassure her that everything was going to be alright. Aizen couldn't reassure her anything, but he could be there for her.

It took a couple of hours before Arashi was completely calm again, and by calm it means that she wasn't happy with what had happened but she was being nicer to Aizen. They talked and he explained that she wasn't allowed to go back to the Soul Society and that he would come up with something, fake her death or something along those lines. He also explained to her that when the time came he would explain everything and she wouldn't be left alone for much longer. Everything had been running very smoothly. She frowned but accepted what Aizen was saying, "I can't leave then." Using a statement rather that a question.

"No, but I'm not going to leave you alone. Gin or Tosen will come to make sure you're alright. I'll be visiting you the most though." He replied.

"Why didn't you just let me stay?"

"Believe it or not I don't think I wanted to hurt you like that." He said.

"Do you think that this is helping my any better? You've taken away my family." She said quietly.

"You will see them again."

"Dead or alive?"

"I don't know." He replied truthfully. Arashi sighed and leaned toward him, he closed the gap with a kiss. She sighed sadly, "I'm sorry."

"I know." She mumbled.

"Would you like me to stay here with you tonight?"

She nodded her head. "Don't make me stay here tonight, alone."

Aizen understood and told her that he was going to leave for a short time and then come back. Arashi waited and waited after he had left and when he did come back he explained why he had taken so long, "So, I told your Captain that I sent you on a mission, he seemed okay with it."

"Oh wait, I can guess, I'm going to die on this mission aren't I?"

"Very good, you guessed it."

"It seemed a little obvious." She shrugged trying to be nonchalant, but one could see that it really bothered her. A glance at the time told Arashi that it was almost nine o'clock at night and she could feel the heaviness of the day starting to make its way into her bones and complete depress her. Aizen followed her gaze over to the clock.

"Imagine that, it's so late already." He commented. He went over to one of the dressers and opened up for night clothes. As soon as he found a pair he began undressing.

"Wait, wait, WAIT!" Arashi cried putting her hands toward him as if she could stop him from where she stood.

"Oh. I'm sorry, I forgot you were there for a second." He lied, what gave him away was his big smirk. Arashi blushed and put on a grumpy face.

"You simply forgot that I was here?" She asked. Then she went into her bag that she had placed on the floor when she had first walked in and got a change of clothes for the night as well.

"Only for a second." He replied innocently.

"'Only for a second' he says…" She grumbled, going into the bathroom. Now that she was in the bathroom she noticed how elegant it was. The tub was the leg of the wall beside it and she could see that the water came from the ceiling above. Odd. She didn't think a place like this held water, in fact she could've sworn that she remembered there wasn't a single drop of water in Hueco Mundo. The shower was on the opposite side and not nearly as big as the tub, however, there were two shower heads and it was wide enough for two people. She continued to examine it as she got undressed, the toilet was discreetly hidden in the corner and there were two sink separated a good distance away from each other. It appeared that one side had already been occupied so she figured the other side was meant for her. After she was finished getting ready she came back out of the bathroom with her day clothes in her hand along with her socks and boots and shoved them next to her bag. Aizen had already made himself comfortable in the bed and he patted the space next to him. Arashi's heart raced for an instant and she tried to calm herself down by reminding herself that she had slept in the same bed as Aizen before, this was nothing different. She gingerly climbed into bed and wrapped her arms around him. No matter what he did to her she couldn't help but care about him at the end of it all. Aizen took his hand and lifted her chin up so that he may kiss her.

"Goodnight, Arashi." He whispered and then kissed her forehead instead.

Arashi chuckled a little, "Goodnight… Sousuke."

"We're just having some fun tonight?"

"I suppose."

"You said it willingly and all, I'm impressed."

"Don't get used to it~" She chimed, kissing him.

"I wasn't planning to." He laughed, returning the kiss. He made it last a little longer. When it ended they both looked at each for what seemed like a while and Aizen leaned down and moved his lips in motion with hers. In turn Arashi wrapped her arms around his next and pulled him closer to her waiting for the fun to begin.


	8. Cage

This entanglement that she had him in was almost too much to handle, Aizen wasn't quite positive how far he could go still. As much as he hated to admit it he would have to let her lead. It was almost uncalled for. Arashi was comfortable so far, kissing him to her heart's content and finally pulling away.

"Not bad. I know you could do better though." She commented playfully.

"How can you be so sure?" He asked.

"You're holding back," Arashi paused, "Are you afraid of accidently crossing the line and end up sleeping alone tonight?"

"It would seem so, it's not that I'm afraid though I'm just nervous of hurting you." He replied trying to defend himself. Arashi stopped and starting to think; she looked away from him and toward the glass wall trying to decide what to do. In the meantime Aizen leaned over her and gently rubbed his lips along her neck which sent Arashi almost to the point of quietly moaning, just almost though. Oh, he was going to have to stop that.

"If you're trying to relax me, you're doing the complete opposite. Aizen please…!" She whispered her plea and put a hand on his neck, trying to push him away. He lifted his head a little and smirked. She knew she was going to begin to hate that little mocking smile. "Listen… Don't be nervous about anything. It's nice that you're thinking about me and how I may feel, but I'm going to let you experiment tonight and we'll see what happens." She said, confident in her words. Aizen's eyebrows raised for a second but then he relaxed.

"Just say the word and I'll stop." He said quietly, leaning down to kiss her neck one more time. Arashi did her best to keep her breathing steady as his lips moved lower down her neck and to her exposed collarbone. The kimono that she had put on tonight wasn't low-cut but it was quite short that it had just barely stopped mid thigh. The sash that tied it together was very loose so it was easy to pull it apart when Aizen barely tugged onto it. What it revealed was shocking- there were scars on her body, not a numerous amount, but enough to make one wonder what had happened to her. Arashi lifted her head and looked down then rested her head and looked up to the ceiling.

"They're not all what you think they're from. I'm in the 11th Division, what do you expect? My body to be perfect?" She asked.

"Where's this one from?" He questioned as he fingered a scar right below her left breast that had faded as time passed. Her heart fluttered slightly but she kept calm like she wanted.

"That was from my father."

"And this one?" He pointed to the curved one above her hip.

"Hollow. Or no wait, that's from one of the division members accidently hitting me too hard with the kendo stick and it splintered against my body." Aizen took a closer look and could see the irregular pattern that would be caused by wood.

"Did they get all of the splinters out?"

"Yeah, but it was such a hassle." There were little scars on her body that Aizen didn't bother her about it was only the ones that stood out to him.

"One more, one more. Sorry." He apologized gently rubbing a scar that was clean and was placed diagonally across her belly button.

"That was Ikkaku. We got into a big fight once and it came to the point where we pulled out our Zanpakutos. However, we didn't release them, it didn't get that far but he did manage to cut me. I left a big scar on his shoulder for that one. That's when the fight broke up."

"What was it over?"

"I don't really remember. Hah, I just remember that it pissed me off." She said, closing her eyes. Aizen smiled slightly and looked up at her face surprised that she wasn't hyperventilating by now. He underestimated her again, but as before he was always pleasantly surprised. He put his lips against the place over her heard and slid them down in between her breasts and down to the top of her bellybutton, her breath hitched slightly he could tell. When she didn't ask him to stop he continued down to the rim of her underwear. He used his hands to peel the fabric off and then remove the rest of her kimono from her. As Arashi lied there Aizen could tell that her breathing had increased and that made him move himself back up to her face and kiss her gently.

"Whenever you want me to stop…"

"I know, I know." She laughed nervously, quietly. He removed his own kimono and tossed them lazily to the side, only left in his boxers. Her heart began to race. 'Easy Arashi, easy… It's going to be fine… He's going to love you not rape you, you're okay with this. This is okay, you're letting this happen.' She soothed herself, but it didn't change the fact that it was still going to happen. She sat up and pulled him against her with one arm, the other supporting her from behind. Aizen made fists of his hands and put his weight into them as he placed them on the bed to steady himself. He placed her back down again and caressed the side of her face, twirling his fingers into her silky gray hair and slowly repeated the process. Her hands crept up along his chest and she could see and feel how built he was underneath his clothes. Her hands slowly ghosted down his front down to his hips where she took a hold of them and stroked the exposed skin above his boxers with her thumbs gently. "Why are you keeping me waiting?"

"Trying to make this more enjoyable."

"To me you're just delaying." It was her turn to smirk. He cocked an eyebrow at her and she rolled her eyes. "Alright, looks like I have to take it from here, eh?" She smiled a little at the thought and pushed him down on his side while she straddled him. "We're you trying to put me to sleep?" She asked, trying to be daring. Aizen frowned,

"I don't think you needed to go that far. That hurt." He replied, putting a hand over his heart. Arashi leaned down and kissed his lips as a sort of apology. Then she scooted down so that her rear was resting on his thighs and her hands were on his lower abs. 'What is she…?' He thought, not even finishing his own question. He didn't get the chance to. Arashi sled her hands down and stuck them in his boxers reaching for his pride. When she grabbed a hold of it she slowly rubbed her hands up and down and Aizen couldn't hold back his grunt. He winced a little as she prodded here and nudged there and he soon found himself growing hard from the contact. She continued to move just slightly faster which got him breathing faster and shift under wishing that she would just finish. However, she stopped suddenly and he groaned and looked up at her smirking face. He wouldn't have that. He sat up and grabbed her waist, when he had her in his grasp he pulled her closer to him and she gasped just a little when felt his throbbing member right on her sensitive spot. He pushed her back just slightly so he could nip and her neck and suck on it now seeing that he could be a little brave about this too, even though he just wanted to throw her down and have his way with her, but why not just make her beg? Maybe just a little? He felt her arms around his neck and she pulled him closer. Aizen dipped his head lower to the valley in between her breasts and licked here and there gradually moving his head back and forth to make the space wider. His hands slid up to her ribs to hold her in place because he could feel her arch her back into him. She moaned his name which made his stop, if she wanted him to finish he wouldn't. Fair's fair. She noticed that he wasn't going to finish and let out an airy and frustrated sigh. He switched their position once more and decided that now would be the time where he would remove the last of his fabric as well. When he got rid of it Arashi was determined to keep her eyes on his face, it was better not to look. She'd learned that.

He straddled her waist and looked down at her to see that she was looking back up at him, she gave a slight nod and that's all he needed. When she felt him enter her she winced slightly, but she knew that it always hurt at first you had to get used to it. He was slow though, very gently as he waited for her to adjust to his size, then he went a little deeper but just slightly. She felt him pull out and then go back in and she winced at it but noticed that it didn't hurt as badly the second time, he went deeper and pulled out again then repeated himself and went into deeper still. The pain died. She spread her legs as far apart as she could and waited for him to do it again, but he didn't pulled out fully and just rocked his hips against hers. She pushed herself closer to him and then their hips met and the moved in motion with one another, breathing heavily into the other's ear. He didn't quicken his pace and he knew that it was upsetting her because she was pushing against him harder. It caused him to chuckle and he deliberately went slower than he was had before. He could hear her growl just slightly and she shoved her hips against his but he could feel that he was starting to get impatient too. She wrapped her legs around his waist and increased his speed and went harder than before which seemed to satisfy her for a second. Her moans were like music to his ears and just hearing her whisper his name and get louder he knew that she was coming close, and so was he. He leaned in closer to her and pulled them both upright suddenly without breaking rhythm and they moved back and forth with each other absolutely in this bliss. She bounced herself a little faster and he pushed himself even deeper into her flesh that she completely covered his shaft. It all felt so good; in the last seconds she grinded her hips savagely against his and cried out and he could feel her insides constrict and grow warm and wetter. He used this as a chance for his release because as soon as she squeezed so tightly against him he let himself go and groaned into her neck, biting it just gently. He whispered her name and she slumped forward still feeling him inside of her. "Oh Aizen…" Her voice was rough but sexy and he just couldn't help but thrust just a little because of it. He put her down and pulled out of her, rolling over to her side and trying to catch the breath that he lost. His night had been made as had hers.

"Well… I think you deserve some rest." He mumbled, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her up against him.

She took a deep breath, "I think I do too, idiot…" She whispered in the process of returning her breath to a normal pace. He chuckled a little and buried his face into her hair. He soon fell asleep while Arashi remained awake, listening to his breathing and his heartbeat since she was so close. The two put together was probably the most relaxing thing she had heard. Eventually she too fell asleep.

Aizen awoke first the next morning, he was glad that he decided to put a clock in his room or else he would've thought it to be night still. He looked down at Arashi who was out cold and knew that she wouldn't wake up if he didn't make too much of a ruckus. He slipped on some fresh clothes and walked back over to the bed leaning down to kiss her cheek, "You'll see me soon…" He promised her before he left the room and back to the Soul Society.

Arashi opened her eyes to the empty space next to her and sighed in disappointment, she wished he had at least woke her up to say goodbye. She already knew that she was going to be a bit sore walking around today so she would take it slow. A look at the window told her it was night but a look at the time told her in was nearly nine. Maybe a bit a breakfast? She got up and went for her clothes, putting some new ones on and then trying the door to find that it was locked. That was… unexpected, she didn't think that Aizen would lock her in. She felt like she should be panicking about this but the truth was that she really didn't. Maybe Aizen didn't think of food and that was fine, she would wait for him tonight. The day lingered on slowly and Arashi waited and waited for Aizen to return to her. Seconds, minutes, hours… the all passed, and when she saw that it was nearly going to be ten o'clock at night she began to worry. She was hungry, she thought he would've been back by now but he wasn't. The door handle jiggled a little and she let out a happy sigh, when it opened she started walking to whoever it was that had opened it, but stopped short when she saw that it wasn't Aizen. It was Gin.

"I knew he couldn't do it, I knew ya would live. He's keepin' ya here though, eh? That's depressin'…" He grinned and shook his head, stepping inside the room and handing her a package that smelt good. Probably food.

"Thanks Captain Ic-"

"Just call me Gin, or Gin-kun. I've always loved the sound of it, ya know Shi-chan?" He asked rhetorically, walking around and surveying the room. She was glad that she had gotten used to the idea she might as well stop calling the both of them Captains, what she hadn't gotten used to was the fact that he was still calling her Shi-chan.

"Gin, then?" She asked carefully.

"Yep, that's fine with me. Don't ya worry your pretty 'lil head." He assured her, his grin growing even wider.

"Right…"

"So, Aizen won't be comin' 'till prolly the endin' of the month. He wanted me ta tell ya and apologize fer him not bein' able ta see ya sooner. I knew he wasn't gonna kill ya. I saw the way he was lookin' at ya." He seemed satisfied with himself in some way, the way he repeated himself made it seem like he was almost smug about it.

"That's a comforting thought," She paused to think and her eyes widened, "It's only December 6th, does he expect me to wait for him that long…?" She asked, her voice growing quiet.

"Yep, but look at it this way Shi-chan, it ain't like yer goin' anywhere." He snickered a little, "Ya ever wonder why yer locked up in 'ere?" When she looked at him expectantly he continued, "It's 'cause them hollows… when the time comes they'll kill ya, and Capt'n Aizen just can't have that." With that he disappeared out the door and locked it behind him. Arashi looked down at the food he brought her and sighed placing aside to find that she was no longer hungry. She wanted Aizen, but more than anything she wanted this to stop, she wasn't sure how much more of this that she would be able to take. Everything was happening too fast.

"The hollows will kill me, so I can't go out? How does that even make any sense…? They get to talk around like they're high and mighty." A small sigh escaped her. She was the type to explore and go to new places that she liked. Hueco Mundo wasn't exactly at the top of her list but she would've loved to been able to walk around. How long could she last without Yumichika? Or her Division? What about her others that weren't in her Division but she had learned to become friends with? How could she die suddenly on them, she wasn't the weakest thing out there… Arashi walked over to the glass and opened the door to the balcony, the night wasn't cool really it was actually quite warm. A light wind blew passed her, slightly picking up the clothes she warm and just enough to bounce the curls along her back. Almost a month she would have to wait? Maybe she could give herself that little but of hope that Aizen could make it back before that and pleasantly surprise her. Hopefully.

The weeks passed with constant visits from Gin, and even Captain Tosen came to give her food and she found out that he too was a part of this plan. The both of them had been for quite some time. She felt it was Tosen that she could really talk to out of the three, or at least the one to go to if she had a question. He let her in on the big plan, thinking logically she had a right to know what was going on but thinking little of Aizen reprimanding him later about telling her because he wasn't sure how she would react about it. It turned out he was right to not tell Arashi, she didn't take it well at all. When Tosen told her that Aizen was planning to take out Karakura Town for the King's Key she was shocked. When he told her that he planned to assassinate the king and lay waste to the Soul Society and everyone within it, she didn't want to hear anything anymore and that's when Tosen took his leave. The next person to visit her was Aizen himself, and he knew once he saw her that she wasn't living well in her confined space at all.

"You're going to kill them." She whispered.

"Most will die, yes." He replied calmly.

"Why not let me die with them, I can assure you I'll be happier."

"No." He stated firmly, "I will not lose you to them."

"My happiness means nothing?"

"When it is irrational and suicidal, yes, it means nothing."

"What makes you think that nothing is going to touch me while I'm here?"

"When I'm residing here, which will be soon, I'll make sure of it."

"You think I'm happy here?"

"It was never the point to make you happy here, what the point of keeping you here if the fact that I know you're safe. No one can get in here besides Gin or Tosen."

"And you trust them?"

"Yes. I've known them much longer than you. They wouldn't do anything to hurt you; the worst is that Gin will scare you a little."

"Unbelievable. You can't just keep me in here forever!" She snapped at him.

His gaze turned hard, "I can and I will. You don't have any say over what I do, if I want to feed you to the dogs, I will. If I want you to go and spend a night Gin, I'll make sure it happens. If I want to kill you, there is nothing stopping me. Most girls would be at my feet thanking me for being so merciful."

"I'm not like most girls." She said darkly.

"Sometimes I wish you were."

They stopped then and Arashi scoffed and changed into her night kimono while Aizen still stayed in his normal clothes, "Why aren't you getting ready for bed?" She asked, keeping her voice hard.

"I'm not staying tonight, I can't. I just thought I'd check in for once…"

"Don't come next time."

"Like I said, I'll do whatever I want." The finality in his voice told Arashi to give up. She looked away from him and climbed into the bed. Without even the slightest noise Aizen was leaning over her from the side, and leaned down to give her a tender kiss on her cheek. Before she even had time to react he was already gone and it seemed like he had never been there in the first place.


	9. Home

It was madness. Pure madness. At least, that's what Arashi defined it as, she knew that this couldn't keep up and that living in this small, now seemingly cramped room wasn't going to cut it for her. That wasn't the worst thing though; the worst thing was the silence. The silence is what drove her to her breaking point, at least with another being there if all were silent she could listen to the breathing and she would've been alright. She made good track of the time though because every night between ten o'clock and ten-thirty someone would come with food and news. Maybe that's why she hadn't gone insane yet, it was a strange feeling that when ten came around she found herself just staring at the door simply waiting for them to come through it. From the last she had heard there was news of Rukia Kuchiki's return and the ryoka that followed after her, it turns out that they were quite strong for such a strong group.

"There is a Quincy as well." Tosen told her one night. As if the night ever changed.

"Quincy? What's he doing helping them?" She asked curiously.

"I haven't the slightest clue, Arashi, but I came across him and knocked him out. He had fought with Captain Kurostuchi."

Arashi gasped a little then let out a nervous chuckle, "That must've been…"

"It seemed like it was bloody, he returned the winner though. Kurostuchi simply destroyed himself to get away. When I found him he was heading toward the Repentance Cell and had absolutely no spiritual energy left. It left him."

"That's strange."

"He must've lost it during his fight."

"I would suppose, did you hand him over to Captain Unohana?"

"That I did." He replied, nodding.

"What's… What's going to happen next…?"

"I feel I must apologize to you for you've missed the latest. Aizen-sama faked his death a couple of days ago. His lieutenant is feeling just awful. She tried attacking Gin but then ended up fighting with Lieutenant Izuru."

"Kira and Momo fought…?" She whispered, slightly appalled at the idea.

"Yes. Captain Hitsugaya separated and arrested them. Aizen-sama left a letter for Hinamori that tells her that Captain Hitsugaya was actually the one that killed him so if things go well she'll end up either killing herself or killing Hitsugaya. I'm sorry."

Arashi covered her face. She knew these people, she knew them. They were starting to turn their backs on each other and stabbing knives threw them? At least Tosen gave her empathy. "So now that Aizen has faked his death…?"

"He'll be able to stay within where Central 46 used to reside."

"Oh that's right, he killed them." She shook her head, "Oh loving Captain Aizen who just thinks the world of his subordinates and the people around him. What a good natured fellow letting them kill each other." She bit sarcastically at the air.

"The day is coming soon." Tosen reminded her.

"At what price?"

"Any or whatever Aizen-sama sees fit."

"That's enough for today, thank you for bringing me food." She mumbled, handing him the empty carton. He nodded and turned to the door but started slightly, "A-Aizen-sama…? Shouldn't you be at Central 46?" Tosen asked, a little panic picking into his voice.

"That's going to be your job at the moment, please, go and do it." He ordered and Tosen disappeared from the room.

"You scared away my company." Arashi complained lightly. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough."

"Long enough for the sarcastic comment?"

"Longer."

"I see." She turned looked away from him and stood. She realized she didn't want to see him t the moment since she remembered that they had gotten into a fight last time he had visited her.

"You're still bitter?" He asked as he walked toward her. She could hear him coming and simply walked away and went outside onto the balcony, she also closed it behind her on the way out. He sighed and looked around what had become of his room, there were only traces of Arashi living in it. The bed was slightly messy, some things were out of place but that was it. She'd thank him soon enough. Slowly Aizen walked over to the glass and looked out at her, she shifted slightly under his gaze and turned around to look at him and then looked away. He opened the door but stayed within the doorway "I'm risking a lot to see you."

"I told you not to come."

"Are you forgetting who you're talking to? Keep a close watch on your tongue."

"If you threaten to kill me why don't you just do it already?"

"I question myself the same thing sometimes." There was a silence and Arashi could feel her heart breaking she wrapped her arms around herself and shivered even though the night was warm. She could hear him sigh quietly and close the door. She was sure he had left again but like many times before she could feel him hug her from behind, "I love you."

"If this is how you treat someone you love I wonder how you treat someone you hate." She wondered out loud.

"You couldn't imagine." He murmured in her ear, gently kissing the space below it. She almost lost it then. That lasted for only a short while, which made Arashi feel better as he began to let go, "Now, I must be leaving. Be good." And without as much as a goodbye he was gone again. Angry and virtually alone she pushed herself away from her favorite spot and went back into her hell. She wanted Yumichika or Senga or anyone at the moment that didn't visit her constantly. Why did everything seem so wrong? She didn't feel like she even loved Aizen anymore, that was a forgotten emotion for the old and kind Aizen, the one that saved her that night from Shunsui and taught her that there is a chance for love to break through. He was dead, he never existed so why try to pretend that she could ever care about the one who kept her in restricted limits? The briefest thought came to mind that she could just jump over the balcony and try ending it herself to see what would happen, but she wasn't that stupid as to find a desperate way to get out of this. She paced the room for the umpteenth time thinking of what she could do. Sooner or later she knew she would begin to talk with herself. The room got smaller everyday and she waited. Silence again began to weave it's nasty little fingers around her and her expression began to continue to grow more and more stressed. She needed to get out of here.

xxx

"Ain't ya bein' just a tad harsh on 'er?" With fox so close, it was hard to concentrate on thinking.

"No." He replied.

"What about lockin' 'er up?" He continued to pester, as he always did.

"She'll live."

"Ya sound so sure. Don't ya think that one of these times when Tosen 'n me go ta give 'er some food she's gonna 'ave 'er wrists slit?"

"She cares for me, she depends on me."

"How long ya think that's going to last?"

"What are you suggesting, Gin?"

"Methinks if I were locked up, I wouldn't like the person who put me in there."

"You're so sure that she's going to begin to hate me? It's not possible." He chuckled a little at his partner's idiocy.

"How many times have you visited 'er?"

"Twice now, and that's generous of me."

Gin said no more, knowing that his point had been made even if Aizen didn't agree with it. They were in the personal quarters of where Central 46 had previously stayed. Tosen was out and about doing things with his Division. However, something else popped into his mind, "You say you've visited 'er twice?"

"That's right."

"We're they friendly visits?"

Aizen was about to say yes but he paused and thought of the last encounters which weren't pleasant at all, "That why does it matter? Like I told her, she should be worshipping the ground I walk on for sparing her the fate of the Soul Society."

"I think she's beginnin' to hate 'erself."

"What in world would make you think that?"

"No offense, but, fer choosin' you instead of some other fella."

Aizen stiffened, "There's nothing wrong with me. I'll be a God soon and all she can think about is what's going to happen to her old friends. It's so sad it's almost pathetic."

"Don't say that to 'er."

"What is she going to do if I do? Glare me to death?" He scoffed a little and smirked, looking around the small room. "Maybe the only reason I keep her alive now is because she's a good lover."

"Wow, she trusted ya that much?"

"Mm." He paused, "I think I should be especially nice to her when I visit her again and we'll see where that takes us."

"When will be the next time?"

"When the three of us leave this place for good, I'm sending you tomorrow to feed her."

"Yes sir, Capt'n Aizen." Gin departed then to his own personal Division when he saw Rangiku waiting there in front of his home. "Hey there Ran-chan!" He called affectionately.

"Hi, Gin," She grinned and wrapped her arms around him when he came close enough.

"Tonight, huh?" She nodded and then they both went inside of his quarters.

xxx

Gin went earlier today to see Arashi, it seemed like she had been favoring Tosen's visits more than his so he decided he'd be the one to go this time. When he opened the door and looked around the bedroom he could see that she wasn't there but a glance to the balcony told him where she was as she gazed what seemed almost longingly out into the vast sands of Hueco Mundo. He put her food on top of the dresser and went to join her outside. "Hiya!" He greeted cheerfully upon opening the glass door and walking out onto her spot.

"Gin." She acknowledged back.

He whistled as he looked over the nice view, the moon shining down on the both of them, "Man, ain't this great?"

"Yeah, spectacular." She shook her head and turned away, lightly leaning against the stone railing on her back.

"Aw, what's wrong Shi-chan?" He asked, a curious look on his face with no grin. He tilted his head slightly to add effect.

"I…" She started to say but then stopped when she shut her eyes tightly. He knew that she was trying to hold back the tears that had been trying to come out these recent times he had visited her. As the visits went on he could tell she was trying harder and harder. Maybe if he pushed the right buttons he could see her break.

"Oh yeah, I know. Ya give yerself to the man ya love and then he just basically comes right ou' and tells ya that ya really ain't worth a dime." She stiffened, but didn't break so he continued. "There are so many gals in our 'lil Soul Society ain't you just a doll then for 'im ta pick then?" Still she held strong, "Ah well," Gin paused and started walking away, "At least the sun was nice taday." When he closed the door and continued to the door, he could hear the sobs. His smile returned to his face.

'I'm fading…' The thought was loud and clear, but not enough to drown out the crying. She ran inside the room and collapsed on the bed. She gripped the sheets and cried into it, occasionally there was a scream that escaped her and a slight will to stop. She couldn't though. She knew she couldn't. "I-I tried!" She cried, looking up at the ceiling, "I tr-tried! I didn't want to fall- I didn't- I-I- Oh God!" The sobs took over whatever she was trying to say. Her body shook uncontrollably and her sobs sounded more like rough and pained yells that weren't controlled at all. The sobs echoed throughout the room and eventually she cried herself to sleep not even bothering with the food.

xxx

The days passed, Tosen had informed Aizen that he started to have to force Arashi to eat and how the girl looked unhealthy and sleep deprived. Aizen couldn't help but think of how much kindness he was going to have to show her as an apology. "Her eyes are pure blood shot, the blood vessels… it was like most of them had popped like she had cried very hard. Who was the last to go? You or Gin?"

"Gin. He must've said something to her. I'll scold him later."

"Scold him now, she was a mess when I saw her Aizen-sama. She doesn't look well, please listen to me when I say that."

"She'll be fine. We're going there today, she can wait. Now leave and go about your business." He ended at that point and Tosen said not another word and obeyed. The day passed and late afternoon came and the three of them left the Soul Society for now. When they arrived at Hueco Mundo Aizen ordered Tosen to go and fetch Arashi and bring her to the throne room where most of the hollows had gathered to meet their new Lord.

Tosen arrived at the room and knocked before entering, "Arashi…?" He called softly. He felt that she was asleep on the nice comfortable chair toward the corner of the room. He walked over to her and gently shook her shoulder. Her eyes opened slowly and she looked up and her blind friend and put a hand on his.

"I'm up, I'm up." She smiled just very lightly.

"We're here."

"We're…?" It took a second to click and then all the sleep had vanished from her eyes. "You guys did it." She stated more in awe that they had actually gone through with it.

'Still holding onto hope? Poor thing.' He thought before offering his hand. "Aizen wants you to come to the throne room. I know a change of scenery will do you good." He could almost see her face light up by the sudden lightless that he felt off of her. She took his hand and he led her back to where Aizen and Gin were. Aizen smiled at the sight of her and stood, beckoning her with a hand. She let go of Tosen and walked toward him, taking hold of his hand. He pulled Arashi close and kissed her soothingly on the forehead and she closed her eyes at the touch that she had so longed for but refused to give in to. She had to remember what she had was at him about in the first place, but that could wait, she had the decency not to embarrass him in front of the hollows. Then she took a closer look at Aizen and was surprised. His hair had been slicked back and his glasses were completely gone. It caused a sinking feeling in her heart, if he looked like her old Aizen she'd feel better about knowing who he really was but at the moment there was a complete stranger that was holding her close to him and treating her like some trophy. This man reached into his pocket and pulled out a shielded black sphere.

"Behold loyal followers, the Hyokyoku." There was a joyful uproar at Aizen's announcement and they all celebrated down below. Aizen threw a look back at Tosen that asked him to save her but she knew that he could not see and for that she was let down but she couldn't ever blame Tosen for his blindness. Aizen then began to walk away and gestured for Arashi to follow which she did. They went back to the room that she was so sick of. Literally.

"Tosen tells me that you aren't well, Arashi."

"You look so… different." She sighed and ran a soft hand down his cheek.

"Hm? Oh, yes." He shrugged his shoulders lightly.

"As for being sick, I feel fine." She defended herself. Aizen now took a close look at her, the Arashi that he had left the first day had a healthy glow about her. Her steely hair glistened and her sun-kissed skin had that natural looking glow. Now when he looked at her he could see that her hair had lost its glimmer and her skin had dulled, even her green and gray pools had faded. There were also dark lines under her eyes like she hadn't slept well in a while. He frowned.

"You look unwell."

"No…! Not at all." She went to the full length mirror that she had discovered behind the dressing screen. A quick look at herself and she though she looked alright, but then again she wouldn't notice anything out of place because she looked at herself every day. Aizen came up behind her and caressed her curls.

"Would you like to take a walk, get out of this room?" He asked softly. She turned and looked up at him nodding just a little even though he knew that she was trying to hold back her happiness. Aizen took her by the hand and led her out of the room. He showed her around Hueco Mundo pointing down which hallway led that way and which doors were traps set up for any intruders and where the arrancar would reside.

"Arrancar?" She questioned.

"The Hyokyoku will allow hollows to develop shinigami powers." He replied.

Her eyes widened, "How is that going to work?"

"I'll remove their masks, the process is entirely planned out already. It would be such a bore for you to do into the details. Before you know it though, you'll see hollows that look human. Don't be fooled though." He chuckled a little. She was slightly insulted,

"What makes you think that I might confuse the two?"

"You'll see." He promised.


	10. Fight

**This is a chapter that I've dedicated a special thanks to my most loyal of fans: xenocanaan, Yuki Hikari, anihana, SweetYuya, and last but not least I'llxBexUrxEnigma2010**  
**If you'd like that chance to be featured as a fan please, review or talk to me at my AIM: venomousnite**  
**I'd still like to thank my silent readers because without so many of you reading my story I would've given up a long time ago and a celebration, we've made it to the double digits, say hello to 'Fight' Chapter 10. Now... this one was _not_ the best chapter, so I apologize.**

xxx

Arashi wasn't going to lie to herself, she was happy that Aizen was back. The love that she thought was weakening grew stronger every time he touched her or whispered something sweet. His looks may have changed but the way he acted around her made the difference, the fight that they had previously lingered in the other's mind but it was figured that it was more important now that they could spend time together again. Aizen couldn't help but become confused, Arashi seemed like she was getting better; the fact that she was feeling healthier and looking it made him believe that it was just his absence that had been the reason for her sickness. However, he soon learned that her spirit was starting to diminish even as she got better physically. He knew what he had to do, but, didn't want to do it not after all the trouble he went through to get her there in the first place. It was a pain, but what was worth it was every night when she whispered that she loved him in his ear. 'A quick glance at Earth? Something that's relatively familiar to her?' He pondered one night but then shove those thought to the side. He would have to do something, for his sake at least, it was beginning to annoy him that she was so miserable all the time even if she didn't show it. One night he entered the room and heard the shower running, a small mischievous smirk played on his face and he entered the bathroom quietly. Faintly, if he listened close enough, he could hear her humming just under the hissing noise of the shower. Aizen shed himself of his clothes and slid open the door to the shower. She didn't notice, she was too busy washing the last of the shampoo through her hair with her eyes closed. Aizen closed the door after he stepped in and waited patiently for her to notice that he was there; he surveyed the way her body looked with water running down her curves and how gloriously beautiful she was. He couldn't help but scare her just a bit since she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings, quickly he wrapped an arm around her waist and used his opposite arm to curve around her neck and cover her mouth, after he had that down he pulled her close to him.

Arashi hadn't expected it to say the least and struggled a little until she felt the recognizable build that was pushed against her back. She turned around and looked up at him, seeing how he was trying to hold back an amused expression but finally give in as he grinned. She let out a sigh and shook her head, "You scared me." She mumbled pressing up against him and resting her chin on his chest so that she could see him better.

"I apologize." Although it was already known that he wasn't sorry at all.

"Of course, I can see how sincere you are about it. What makes you think it's oka-" She was cut off by two smooth lips brushing against her own pair. Without a doubt she was rendered speechless for a minute when he pulled away. She rolled her eyes but smiled at him.

"I already know that once I see that smile you've forgiven me." Aizen then grabbed her sides and lifted her up. This caused her to squeal.

"Aizen! Aizen, put me down!" She scolded him, but nonetheless wrapped her legs around his waist. He shifted his hold to around her waist and she leaned down over him, her wet curls forming a sort of curtain.

"Hm. I don't think you want to be put down." He chuckled kissing her once more. He could feel her almost melt against him and he dropped her back down so she could stand. He went to kiss her once again but as she leaned up Arashi decided that she would also play the game and moved around him and out of the shower. Aizen stood there, partially dumbstruck and leaned over, and then straightened and looked toward where she was walking away. He made it his job to turn off the water and follow her out, reaching for a towel to wrap around his waist. She was there in the doorway looking at him with an affectionate gaze. He looked back at her and she blushed and looked away, embarrassed that she had been caught staring. A quick stride was all it took for him to be by her side, a small kiss on her neck and she giggled just a little. "Are you happy here…?"

She hesitated for only a second, "Of course."

"I've done something that you may like…"

"What's that?"

"I'll show you tomorrow." He promised.

"Fine." She pouted just slightly and Aizen walked past her toward the balcony. She didn't follow but instead busied herself with getting ready for bed. The night had very little difference that the first night Aizen had put Arashi here, it was still warm and only a slight breeze brushed against the exposed skin of his upper body. He found it hard still that she couldn't be happy her and wished that she was dispose of those feelings for those shinigami. He had fashioned an outfit for her that she wouldn't wear and it annoyed him, even if those of the Soul Society were to see her again they would kill her. He knew they wouldn't listen to her pleas of innocence and how she had been dragged into this whole plan, the moment they would see her beside him she would be marked for execution. There was something that Aizen felt, he knew deep down that Arashi knew this but she still wanted to go back. A low sigh sounded out of his lips and he rubbed his forehead. "Sousuke?" She called from inside. He turned around and saw that she was making her way toward the balcony but he couldn't help but smile every time she said his first name, it was so rare that it was still sweet to his ears.

"Right here." He called back, walking back inside before she could head out. A glance at her and he chuckled just slightly, "When did you start dressing in my clothes?"

"Whenever I got lonely."

"You're not lonely tonight…"

"I'm comfortable in them."

"They're twice your size." He smirked and tugged at the loose articles of clothing.

"The easier for you to take them off?" She offered.

"Is that an invitation?" He questioned.

"It's whatever you make of-" Arashi was cut off with him lifting her up and placing her gently on the bed. The last time he had bothered to touch her was when he left her there to rot. He seemed distant lately, not wanting to spend time with her anymore and passing her off to Tosen. To her relief she had stop seeing Gin, maybe Aizen had heard of what happened last time and how she preferred the blind man to come instead. This was a change though, his hands were already removing her clothes and Arashi decided not tonight. Just out of the blue wasn't going to do it for her. "Aizen…" She started, cupping his face with her hands.

He looked at her and waited, "Yes?"

She shook her head, "Not tonight."

Aizen raised an eyebrow and looked slightly annoyed, "What do you mean?"

"Just… not tonight." The repeated answer frustrated Aizen just a bit and when he saw her hand reach for his borrowed shirt he grabbed her wrist to stop her. Her heart skipped just slightly in no pleasant way. "Aizen, what're you doing?" She asked, he could see her hiding the look of nervousness under her features.

"I don't understand." He said simply, rolling onto the bed next to her.

"Don't understand…?" She asked curiously. He didn't answer her. A look of concern crossed into her eyes and she lied on her side, looking at him. Aizen had been looking over her at the balcony but his gaze shifted down to her and bore into hers. 'Always with that look… Like he needs to know why I act the way I do so he can learn to control it…' She thought to herself sadly, but on the outside she smiled and drew herself close to his chest. He tucked her head away under his chin and draped on arm across her waist, letting her use his other arm as a pillow. He couldn't stay disappointed, looking down at her while she was like this. It was driving him insane and she didn't notice nor did she care if she did. Arashi never tried to understand the full depth of what he was doing. He wasn't sure if she was afraid of the answer, but it almost seemed like she was content with what she knew and what he gave her. A person who just went with the flow, even if they didn't like it. His exact opposite. She started to lie to him not too long ago about the way she felt and if she was okay with things; he could tell when she did lie like for example: she never looked him quite in the eye, or she'd pretend to be busy with her hair or distracted in some sort. He was indeed growing tired of her 'pity me' games. Aizen never took his eyes away from her, but he could feel sleep trying to pull them down. She had fallen asleep some time ago so he decided to follow her lead.

The next morning Arashi had been the one to wake up first, she didn't touch the white outfit designed for her and put on her shinigami clothes from before. Despite herself she tried the door and found a pleasant surprise. It was unlocked. Nervously, she glanced back at Aizen and saw that he was still asleep so she decided that this may be one of her only chances to exit the room. She ran outside of the door and into the rest of Las Noches, the feeling was heavenly. She kept her giggles to herself and explored around, knowing where some things were already thanks to Aizen, and enjoyed the fresh air she had been given. However, not paying any attention to where she was going she bumped into an object. The only problem was, it wasn't an object per say; she looked up and saw a tall man with medium length black hair, an eye patch over his left eye, and wearing a white outfit designed differently from him. For the briefest second she thought she was staring at her Captain, but quickly shook her head of the image and backed up. "You've stumbled 'ere a long way from home, shinigami." The man grinned, taking a step toward her. Arashi took a glance at what he was holding and her heart froze, a weapon, a large crescent shaped blade that was double-sided with a chain attached to the end. Her eyes narrowed slightly as he raised the blade up and her hand darted to her backside for her Zanpakuto only to find it wasn't there. Realization dawned on her when she remembered Aizen had taken it away from also when they had first gotten there, afraid she might do something irreversible while he was away. Kido, flash step, and her strength were the only things she would be able to count on now. Without any warning he threw his weapon at her and she ducked down and lunged forward, a kido spell in her hand,

"Destructive Spell Number 67: Jagged Cross!" She shoved her palm against his chest and made a back flip to watch for any counter. He stood still however and looked down at her with a mild expression, then he grinned widely. The wound she had left him was virtually invisible despite a slight redness on his exposed chest. She knew for a fact that she wasn't the strongest at kido, coming from the 11th Division and all, but that was one of the strongest spells she knew, there should've been at least some blood spilt. He licked his lips greedily and she noticed a '5' tattooed on his tongue.

"Such a lowly weakling as yourself should be put down, no woman deserves to even try to bring down a man, you should learn some respect." The next thing happened very, very quickly that she hadn't the time to react. He raised his blade up but disappeared that it took her two horribly long seconds to realize he was behind her but she knew that she was two late when she could feel a slitting sensation across her back and the momentum pushed her forward and onto the ground. Another pair of feet in front of her had been walking toward them at first but then flashed out of her sight. There was yelling and a loud growl of pain and she felt two slim but firm arms pick her up and rush her away. Arashi looked up to see who had saved her, but green curls was all that she could make out before she saw black start to spot her vision until it overcame her.

When Arashi awoke again, she was in a room she did not recognize. Panic overcame her and she shot up from her bed to feel like her back was splitting open and she cried out in pain, her hand bent backwards that hovered over her back where she could feel heat generating from it. "It's best not to move." A feminine voice said gently. Arashi looked over in a flash and saw that her savior was taking a seat next to the bed she had placed her upon. "Please, don't be frightened. I know who you are." The woman reassured her.

"Aizen-"

"Aizen-sama is awake and knows of what happened, he is currently punishing Nnoitra, the Espada who attacked you."

"Espada…?"

"… I see, Aizen-sama hasn't told you many things. I do not think he'll mind me explaining to you. I'm Neliel Tu Oderschvank, but you may call me Nel. I remember seeing you for the first time when Aizen-sama made Hueco Mundo his permanent home, you were close to his side. I was a hollow then. Now I am an arrancar. Do you know what that is?" When Arashi nodded, Nel continued, "An Espada is basically the highest form of arrancar, perfectly made. We rival, if not pass the Captains of your Soul Society in power."

"He made you like this?"

"Yes."

"Well, I can see why he thinks I could be confused." Arashi mumbled, lying back down gingerly, "What about your heard, that looks like a hollow mask."

"Oh, that's what's left of my hollow mask when it was pulled off, it's part of the process of becoming an arrancar… May I ask your name?"

"It'd be ungrateful of my not to give it to you, I am Arashi Tanaka." She replied, smiling at Nel.

"Tanaka-sama, then?"

"Oh no!" Arashi giggled, "Please, just Arashi, or if you must, Tanaka-san."

"Why do you dress like that? Others could mistake you for an enemy."

"I feel… awkward without my shinigami uniform. I didn't want to come here in the first place."

"Aizen-sama forced you to come?"

"If that's what you want to say." She paused, "It was an accident, I happened to overhear he and Gin talking and I was dragged into this mess. No offense, but I'd rather be back in the Soul Society."

"If I were you, I'd dress in a white outfit from now on, if there has been one designed for you. It'd be better."

"I'll take that to heart, now that I've seen what's happened."

"I'm confused, Tanaka-san."

"How, Nel?"

"Why would Aizen-sama risk you like this? Your spiritual energy is immensely weaker than the rest of us, could that be a reason why I don't see you walk the halls?" Nel asked, leaning forward in her seat.

"That'd be the reason yes, and probably because the hollows could use me against him, or so I think." She replied. "How many Espada are there?"

"Ten."

"Is there an order?"

"Yes, by power. We all have a number tattooed on us to represent what level of power we are, one being the strongest and ten being the weakest. The order from the weakest is Yammy, Aaroniero Arruruerie, Szayel Aporro Granz, Zommari Leroux, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, Nnoitra Jiruga, Ulquiorra Schiffer, myself, Barragan Luisenbarn, and Stark."

"So, you're number three?"

Nel nodded, "It's on my back. We all also have fracción who are like are subordinates."

"Who are yours?"

"My fracción are Pesche Guatiche and Dondochakka Bilstin." Arashi could see the way her face warmed when she thought of them and knew that she cared about them. "There have been Espada that have been replaced before though, they're called Privaron Espada. They're just not as powerful as the current Espada and Fraccion, but they still are part of his army."

"So much information…!"

Nel laughed a little, "I know, perhaps I should let you rest."

"Nel, I just have one more question."

"Be my guest."

"Why don't you try to kill me?"

"You're special to Aizen-sama, and now that I've met you I can see why. I'm supposed to let him know when you're awake, I'll do that now. Pretend like you were resting!" She ordered smiling, then left the room. Arashi wanted to ask if Aizen were mad at her, but, she decided not. She'd find out soon enough. When she closed her eyes it wasn't long before she had to open them again.

"Well now… That little stunt cost you didn't it?" Aizen said sighing as he took Nel's spot next to the bed.

"Where am I?"

"In Neliel's room. She brought you here, now, why did you leave the room this morning?" His tone. Arashi didn't like it at all, it seemed belittling toward her and condescending.

"I wanted to get out of there, you know how much I hate it in ther-"

"You're never allowed to leave that room. Not unless I say otherwise." Aizen cut her off with a glare.

"I was fine!"

"You almost died. How close must you be to death to understand that this is a very dangerous place for you?"

"If it's a very dangerous place, send me back home where I belong."

"You know what they'll think-"

"That was before you left the Soul Society because of your precious little plan! Now you're here, you can send me back home, what's stopping you now?!" She snapped at him, but regretted it immediately.

"You honestly want to go back home?" He was lost its bitter tone and replaced with something she didn't recognize.

"Yes."

"Then your wish is my command, princess." Aizen replied simply, standing and reaching over to her head. Arashi thought briefly that he was going to stroke her face but his hand continued and grabbed a fistful of gray hair and pulled her up roughly. She cried out from the pain of her hair being pulled and the sudden movement that her body made went into a chain reaction that caused her back ache again. She was in such a painful position that she could feel the stritches straining to keep together and not rip, she knew she couldn't stay like this.

"A-Aizen...!" Arashi pleaded, her voice cracking as she tried to pry his hand off of her hair, her voice full of pain and sadness.

"Enough. I don't want to hear another word, thank you." He replied in that same indifferent tone as he began to pull her away from the bed and toward the door. She stumbled to her feet when her legs met the floor and tried to keep up. Nel was down the hallway back to her room when he saw Aizen dragging Arashi by her hair, however his hand slid down to the back of her neck where he squeezed. It was definately more excruciating from the grip and he had forced her to move upright. Nel looked shocked at first, but then worried. The both of them hadn't the slightest idea that they would ever see each other again.


	11. Bleed

**Alright, sesshy13 and Amani Ishikawa, this one is for you two.  
****If you'd like that chance to be featured as a fan please, review or talk to me at my AIM: venomousnite**  
**So, Chapter 11 isn't as long as the others but I must say I think it's one of the better chapters. Aizen is going to be a bit OOC, so just a warning. My birthday is in 12 days, so there's reason to be excited. For sure I'm going to have a Valentine Day special with Aizen and Arashi and I'll write you a 12 page chapter on word for my birthday so you get a little bit of the happiness too. (Think of it as a double chapter?)  
Thank you so much for your support everyone - Nite**

xxx

Arashi could feel the warm liquid start to drip down her back, and hot tears poured from her eyes down her cheeks. The stitches had ripped open and she could feel her face was hot and a sick feeling building up within her stomach. He noticed her breathing was labored, she knew he noticed, but he didn't pause to stop and check. It had been like this all alone, they knew they didn't love each other and finally had shown their true colors. What was going to happen next was another matter entirely. She closed her eyes and tried her hardest to forget the pain and go back to a happier time, like the night Yumichika and she had stayed up with a few other chosen members of her Division and just talked and enjoyed each other's company. There was a fire going and Yachiru had actually fallen asleep in her arms because her small little brain couldn't force itself awake. Ikkaku had been asking Arashi how the Division was before Kenpachi took over and she said it had been different. Even admitted a crush on the old Lieutenant, the laughed and teased her about it for what seemed like months after then night. She clung to that memory for dear life, especially when Aizen threw her down on the floor of the room she hated. "You've caused me quite a bit of trouble." He sighed, walking around her and toward the glass, staring out into the desert. Arashi tried to speak but it was too much for her and she coughed instead. His eyes narrowed at her and mercilessly bore his Spiritual Pressure down on her. "Why are you so difficult? Why couldn't you be happy?" He asked, softer this time but did not diminish his tone. Arashi couldn't breathe and she was trying her hardest to fight the pressure but just couldn't and began to shrink to the ground as the corners of her eyes began to blur. Aizen sighed again and let up which allowed her to breath, but very very slowly. Entirely submissive she was afraid of doing anything would cause him to torment her again. "Speak up, Arashi, tell me if this is exactly what you want. Tell me you want to go back to your precious little Soul Society and I'll treat you like I should, like I'm doing now." He used his Spiritual Pressure once more and she cried out. She noticed that she had been changed out of her ruined Shinigami uniform, but instead of Nel or whoever it was changing her into a white arrancar uniform, they simply put her into another Shinigami uniform of hers that was now already soiled from the blood that was soaking into the fabric on her back.

"Let… let me… go… pl-pl..ease…" She begged, looking up at him. Aizen expected the throb of pain to come back to his chest, but when it didn't come he smirked. He had finally rid himself of his emotions for her. He walked back toward her and the pressure on her body increased she caused her to tremble and gasp, her head bent back toward the ground.

"This is a nice change, how I always wanted to see you." He remarked, like he was amused at something she had said. Arashi strained to look back up at him, but gave up. She couldn't cry because she knew she would be short of breath and probably kill herself, she needed to keep calm. She needed to breathe.

"I am giving you one last chance." The Spiritual Pressure vanished completely and Arashi took a ragged and desperate breath like she had been held underwater for too long. She had been on all fours but now collapsed and shook unwillingly. Aizen could hear her choked sobs and turned away from her, "Or, I could be too kind in giving that to you." He was tormenting her with this hope that maybe he'd just leave her alone, but Arashi knew that it was never that simple. The wound on her back cascaded blood down her back from the trauma, Aizen looked down and gave an annoyed sigh. "You're bleeding all over my carpet, that's not very nice Arashi-chan." He scolded gently. Starting to pace in circles around her slowly, she gritted her teeth. "You asked my before what was keeping me from taking you back? Well, I'll tell you. I loved you. You were just the perfect woman for me, or so I thought, more than anything I wanted to believe you were. Then I started to notice the differences, you were a very hard person to figure out, mind you." He paused then continued, "I thought you were nosey at first, not the type that could mind her own business, but you knew your limits and that I admired for a time, then it got annoying when I brought you here and you wanted to know every single detail that I had planned. When your curiosity is satisfied though, you become quiet and very easy going. People just need to tell you what they're doing to ever be at peace, isn't that right?"

"I don't want-t this anym-more… I ne-ever did…"

"Right, so, I went ahead and that silenced you for quite a bit, but then your urge to roam was really frustrating, how much you ran your mouth about it was quite exhausting. So I purposely started coming later at night to see how you would react, it didn't turn up at first. I decided to try something different, I left the door open for you once, but it seemed like you gave up trying to get it open so that failed at first. You were a sneaky little thing when you got up this morning and went out, but before when I had first come here I'd always lock the door before we went to bed so that was slightly predictable. During the time when I saw you less and less, I could start to feel how much I didn't care about you and how much of an opposite that you were to me-"

"S-Sou…suke…" She tried to reach her hand toward him, but he ignored it.

"Don't interrupt, it's rude. Now, I realized how much of an opposite you were to me so I decided that I didn't love you anymore. I've been having Nnoitra scan the halls for a little silver haired shinigami, and he found you. He attacked you as well, now, I wanted him to kill you and put you out of your misery but then Neliel came to your rescue and then forced me to react. Hm. Maybe I really shouldn't give you that second chance if you're going to start befriending my Espada and possibly turning them again me, should I?" He didn't want to hear her say his name, knowing that was still infecting him in some way.

"I… I h-hate… this p-place…

"Oh, I know that. It was obvious." By this time he had stopped pacing and look down at her. He was positioned at her side and flipped her over with his foot so she landed on her back. She made a sound that was between a cry of pain and a sob. Straining to arch her back so it would completely touch the floor. "Now you're going to have a new scar, along with it a new story." Aizen left the room then and walked the halls on the far side of Hueco Mundo, looking down at what appeared to be his current 3rd Espada, Neliel. She was calling out the names of her Fraccion and Nnoitra came up behind her, apparently triumphant about something. Aizen continued to watch as the Fraccion that she had just been calling were brought out by Szayel were their masks forcibly removed. Neliel looked absolutely horrified and whirled around only to get sliced by Nnoitra across her head. He could tell that it took off some of her mask and Aizen knew that Neliel would no longer be a part of his Espada. He'd would have to go through and see whom could replace her. Briefly, his thoughts went back to Arashi and he knew he'd probably find her dead if he continued to let her bleed like that. A quick flash step to Tosen's room and when he opened the door Aizen explained the situation and Tosen nodded, making his way quickly over to their room.

"Arashi?" Tosen called what sounded almost nervously.

"To…"Arashi tried to say his name in reply, but couldn't find her strength to finish. Tosen immediately bent down beside her and tore open the back of her shinigami uniform to get a closer look at the wound. Nnoitra certainly did damage. He took a his hand to her back and ever so gently where the stitches had torn he felt, he could also make out that there was spine damage, minimal but still there, and that he'd probably have to go through the healing process all over again. Arashi whimpered in the burning that Tosen caused from his touch even though she knew he was being gentle.

"I'm sorry it came to this." Tosen whispered to her as he formed a kido spell that would help soothe the pain and heal the wound just slightly. Arashi was too frail to even try to reply. He had brought with him needle and thread, from the way Aizen described the wound on her back he knew he was going to need it. "This isn't going to work…" He said to himself looking at her form. Cautiously he reached under her and picked her up, placing her on the sheets of the bed. Satisfied he began stitching her up. She'd cringe and whimper every time he pierced her or took out the thread from the previous stitching, but overall she was being strong and as brave as she could. It was something that he admired about her. When he finished he was glad that he hadn't made much of a mess, the blood flow had stopped shortly after he began working. Arashi looked up at him.

"I feel like… I'm gonna… d-die…"

"I have to warn Aizen-sama that you lost a lot of blood, there's a chance that you might not make it through the night tonight Arashi. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, Tosen…" She whispered delicately, "I think… I'd enjoy it…"

"Please, don't speak like that Arashi." Tosen scolded her gently. He started to walk away and Arashi panicked for a second.

"Y-your leaving…?!"

"I don't think Aizen-sama would like me to stay very long." Tosen replied, he smiled at her a little, "I'll be back, don't worry." With that he left the room. Arashi wanted to cry again, but didn't find the tears for it. It seemed as though she had run out. She tried her best not to move and just breathing caused her back to sting and strain against the new stitches. Everything throbbed, especially from those repeated impacts of Aizen's Spiritual Pressure. Arashi didn't know how long she was one that bad, for one thing she was facing away from the wall clock and it wasn't like the outside view ever changed for her. The door opened again and she pretended as though she were asleep, but as soon as that happened she realized how tired she was so she figured it had to have been believable.

"Asleep, of course…" The voice stated softly. A hand stroked her cheek and Arashi had to keep herself from doing anything that gave her away so she continued to pretend. She didn't want Aizen touching her, she didn't want him anywhere near her right now but as it has been stated before she hadn't really a choice. He sat down next to her on the bed and that slight bit of movement channeled into her and to her back. She made not a sound. "I've done horrible things to you today, you must hate me…" He continued gently, leaning over as he said the last part to kiss her temple. "I said nasty things to you today, and to be honest I regret them. I think do love you, but, there isn't a possibility I'll let you go… I'm sorry Arashi, there was a second I believed I didn't love you it turns out I was wrong. I thought I didn't love you… I thought once you didn't cause me pain anymore that was the end of it, I was rid of you. I suppose it was wishful thinking, but you're a wild thing and someone I enjoy being around. I don't find that often and for goodness sake you fill me up with wonderful feelings when I see that little loving smile of yours… It's horrible; you don't realize what you do to me…" He whispered, resting a hand on her hip just slightly and leaning down to kiss her lips. She couldn't help but open her eyes to look up at him when he raised himself back up. He looked a little guilty, but not much, "I know, I know. I woke you up and took you away from the world without pain." He sighed and got up but was stopped by a hand holding on to the fabric of his white jacket that he through on over his arrancar outfit. His brow furrowed in confusion as he looked at her hand using all of its strength to hold on, he sat back down again.

"D-Don't leave…" She whispered, moving her hand slowly to his hand and grasping it. As much as she hated to admit it that little speech he gave her eased her pain and now she didn't want him to go. Even if he had done those things to her earlier, she couldn't deny that right now he was the closest thing to her and she didn't want to replace him for the world.

He felt his eyes widen but regained his composure, "If you want. I don't see why you would want me to stay though, and on the other hand I am a very busy man-"

"Shut up…" She whispered, a small grin on her face. Aizen's expression softened and he could feel that small prick of pain in his chest that reassured him no matter what happened he was going to care about her if he liked it or not. He looked over the sheets, stained with the rust color of dry blood and on the carpet where the same image greeted him.

"A moment, Arashi." He excused himself walking back toward the door and opening it. He left for what seemed like only a minute when he came back with servants. They were all female and she noticed, all arrancar. Aizen whispered in the ear of one and left the room, but he didn't close the door fully, just ajar so that he could hear what was going on. The one he had whispered to game near her and hesitantly lifted her off of the bed. She winced and shook slightly, but the woman pretended not to notice. It wasn't that she was being rude, she was just trying not to acknowledge the fact that maybe Arashi didn't want pity for her pain. The women changed the sheets and simply put a perfumed rug over the spot on the carpet where they had cleaned so the smell would bother them that much. Aizen nodded and dismissed the other arrancar while he went back to Arashi, taking her from the other's arms. She could immediately tell the difference, the way that he cradled her was much more relaxed and protective than the stiff and robotic hold that she had been in. "It amazes me that Tosen didn't bother to bandage you and left the stitches bare." Aizen clicked his tongue and placed her face down on the clean sheets while he went to the bathroom and rummaged around a bit before coming back out with clean, white bandages. He placed them next to her and walked over to the dresser where he pulled out night kimonos for the both of them. When he went back over to her he delicately peeled her dirty clothes off and walked off to the bathroom.

"Aizen…?" She called hoarsely, but felt like her questioned was answered by water flowing, but it didn't sound like it was coming from the shower, but from the tub. It was funny, she hadn't even bothered to use the tub yet. After a bit he came back for her and placed her in the lukewarm water, she hissed in pain when the water stung at her back. Aizen chuckled lightly,

"I didn't know that even someone from the 11th could have such a low tolerance for pain."

"Get your back sliced open and we'll t-talk…" He didn't answer her, but just took a cloth and moved toward her with it, she blushed and used her hand to take it out of his, "I'm not completely useless, thanks…" She muttered, swiping her body with it.

"So your arm can magically twist around and clean your back? Your injured back?" He chimed in when he saw her struggling. She glared at him from the side and gave it back to him, turning her back toward him. Her pulled her damp hair out of the way and ever so gently began to work on her back. She'd cringe here and there was curse under her breath but these things were to be expected. When he was done he helped her up and out, wrapping a towel around her and tried to lead her back to the bed. He stopped at once when her heard her cry and lose her balance, "Are you…?"

"It just hurts to walk… that'll pass though…" She laughed quietly to herself about how stupid she thought it was that she couldn't walk to her own bed. He dressed her though and gently put her down.

"Do you feel better…?"

"The water hurt at first, but it made the pain lessen, did you put anything in it…?"

"No, I didn't, but I just thought you might like it." Aizen whispered, leaning down to kiss her gently. Her heart warmed letting herself believe for a moment that she had unconditional love for Aizen when deep down she knew she didn't. She closed her eyes and tried to lie on her side, when that failed she tried her stomach and felt that this was the only way she could feel the least amount of pain. Arashi felt him slide himself into the bed and carefully pull her on top of his chest. He had angled the pillows that night so his top half was raised up slightly so that Arashi would be more comfortable sleeping on his chest, which she was. She could feel herself willingly give into the battle of sleep and closed her eyes, the last thing she heard was the beating of his heart.


	12. Grief

**Amani Ishikawa, you're amazing. Thank you so much for your support and letting me know that my story is worth continuing. This is dedicated only to you.  
Okay, here's what happened. I've been having the crappiest February of my life so far. My best friend now hates me and won't talk to me and I feel as though I'm really alone. I'm tempted to discontinue the story still because I just don't feel you are all excited for it. I need comments, please, you need to let me know how I'm doing. I know I can be promised a review from some of you and thank you but I want more reviews guys, some pointers if you will. Remember, you can always contact me in other ways as well. Go to my Bio for how. I think I know where I'm going to start to go with all of this and the story is slowly shaping itself but I'm also suffering from a horrible case of writer's block so you'll all have to bear this with me unfortuneately. Thank you for your support though and you've been so good to me by reading. I'm sorry that I didn't get a chance to get you the things I promised this month, it was driving me insane that I probably disappointed some of you. I hope you'll be somewhat satisfied with this chapter. This is also considerably shorter than the rest of them.**

xxx

The halls were very quiet in Las Noches, it was expected to say the least but it seemed as though today it was unusual. Only yesterday had Arashi been attacked and by then most of the hollows knew of her existence there which was a cause for concern to Aizen, it meant now that she couldn't be allowed to go out without him or perhaps Tosen. Lying was something that came naturally to Aizen, but it was becoming increasingly hard to deceive Arashi. He looked at her now, fragile and injured, on his chest and knew that eventually the lie would resurface. The kindness he had shown last night meant nothing to him, but of course, it meant forgiveness from her and at the moment that's what he wanted because there was nothing to keep him occupied, perhaps he would actually make some use of his arrancar women? It would be a while before Arashi would be able to go through sex, let alone Aizen having to build up the trust again, and it was bothersome. Absentmindedly he began to stroke her hair looking out toward the moon that never slept. It reminded him of his gift for her that he had almost forgotten about with all of the excitement with yesterday. He had created her a sun, artificial, but it was still there. Perhaps it would cause her to be quiet for a little while. It was around that time where he would have to send Ulquiorra to go and check in on Karakura Town for him to see what progress they had made if they had made any at all. Aizen looked down once more and knew if he moved it would wake her, but he was going to be busy today and needed to leave. Cautiously he shifted and slowly slipped out from under her, once she hit the bed she opened her eyes and looked up at him. The look in her eyes called for alarm but he put a finger to his lips to keep her from speaking and somehow making him stay. "I'll be back." He whispered as he leaned down to kiss her forehead. It relaxed her somewhat and she closed her eyes again to find some sleep. He stared at her just a moment longer than left the room without a sound. Aizen made his way to his Espada's quarters and called forth Ulquiorra, when the 4th ranked came he told him of what needed to be done. Ulquiorra nodded and his orders and left, bringing Yammy with him. Life stirred and hollows and arrancar alike roamed aimlessly around, Aizen let out a small sigh and sat at his throne. Gin casually came up to him and leaned against the side of the stone seat.

"How come I don't see Shi-chan anymore?" He asked, a wicked grin on his face.

"She's afraid of you." Aizen too had a smirk on his face.

"Aw, ya don't mean that Captain Aizen!"

"I'm afraid so, would you like to go and see if you can salvage your relationship?"

"Ya mean it?"

"Of course, when would I not?"

Gin snickered and left the throne, heading over toward Aizen's bedroom. He knew from what Tosen had been telling him that she was gravely injured and still needed lots of rest. She couldn't move unless he was asking for pain so he knew she was immobilized which made things even more fun than he anticipated them to be. He opened the door, expectant of Arashi to be alone but to his surprise there was Tosen, watching over her sleeping body. "Aizen wouldn't 'preciate this."

Tosen looked in the fox's general direction, "I've been in charge of watching over her while he isn't around, if you didn't hear already."

"Nah, I didn't, but uh… Aizen woulda told me."

"I don't think he tells you anything to do with Arashi-chan anymore."

"… What was that?"

"Excuse me?"

"Arashi-chan? Does she let ya call 'er that?"

Tosen's gaze hardened, "I don't have to justify myself with you, Gin."

"Oh no, 'course not… I just was commin' by ta check up on Shi-chan."

"Leave this room, you're not welcome here."

"Fine, fine…" Gin chuckled and left. Tosen looked back down at Arashi and walked over to the side of the bed, sitting down carefully upon it. She stirred a little but did not wake. Slowly he reached out and stroked her curls with a careful hand. She'd grown on him, so similar to the woman he had once loved and her views with what was right was very clear, he liked that Arashi knew what she wanted and wanted the right thing to happen each time. A woman pure of heart. He allowed himself to believe that sometimes the only person she wanted visiting her was himself, and deep down he knew it himself to be true and he was more than happy to come and keep her company if Aizen wanted nothing to do with her or Gin had been done torturing her. She appreciated him, he knew, and she didn't dare take him for granted for a second.

"Tosen…?" She asked gently, tired green eyes looking up to where the blind man sat. Immediately his hand came off of her hair. She giggled lightly, "You've come to visit me?"

"I wanted to check in on your progress."

"How am I, doc?"

"Weak, still healing and I know you'll be bedridden for a while. I was worried Aizen-sama would wake up with a corpse next to him."

Arashi rolled her eyes, "What a pleasant thought."

Tosen chuckled quietly, "Yes, I know."

"You know you never have to come and visit me." She whispered.

"I want to."

"Why?"

"You're my friend, I enjoy our conversations."

Arashi smiled, "Thanks, for being my friend."

"I'm whatever you want me to be."

"Try not to make it sound like I'm forcing you." She shook her head and inched her way closer to him. He felt her come closer and made room.

"You shouldn't try to move."

"Sorry."

"You don't need to apologize." He shook his head and stroked her cheek with his thumb. She thought nothing of it and let him. "Do you trust me Arashi?"

"Yes."

"Do you like me coming?"

"Of course."

"Thank you."

"No, Tosen, it's I who should thank you. You've saved my life and even my sanity I owe you so much."

"You owe me nothing, Arashi." Tosen shushed her and stood before he got too attached and didn't want to leave her.

"Don't leave…" Her voice. No matter how happy it sounded while he was talking to her it was devastating to hear it so broken coming from her. He could picture that she must be looking up at him with pleading eyes that begged him not to leave her alone. It had been a miracle he was there to protect her from Gin, he didn't even know why he came to the room if he knew Aizen said he wasn't allowed to see her anymore. Tosen would have to tell him about it later.

"I must. Aizen-sama wouldn't want me staying around too long, and I'm sure you don't want to lose the privilege of me coming to visit you." He began to back out of the room, a sorrowful look on his face. He did feel bad about leaving her; it was something that he didn't want to do but he there were things he could see. For example, he could see why Aizen wanted to keep her, but, at the same time he could why Aizen wanted nothing to do with her sometimes she was an addicting little thing and it was her sweet venom that kept for wanting to come back for more. Perhaps it was the misery that surrounded her that made you want to know more or maybe it was the fact that she became so precious so fast that you wanted to know what made her so special and Tosen couldn't say why but she was simple. Nothing special about her, she had a charm any woman that age did and the fact he didn't have to see her to know she was beautiful caused some sort of heartache that made him or perhaps anymore want to continue to look at her.

Tosen was concerned, what would Aizen do with her now that he was losing interest and getting bored the with game of trying to find out more and more about her? He thought that maybe he would just kill her and get it over with and not want anything to do with her anymore. Perhaps he could request her freedom? She always talked to him secretly of escaping this place one day and he had replied by telling her he wouldn't stop her and it didn't seem to discourage her that the Soul Society might think that she is a traitor for the fact that Aizen faked her death, or maybe, on the lighter side they would accept her and ask what she knew about Aizen. He hoped that's what the outcome would be. He walked until he found himself in the throne room where Aizen and Gin were having a conversation, which caused a dull sensation of panic to rest in the bottom of his chest. Gin looked up, grinned, and left the room. "Tosen, so nice of you to finally join me." Aizen's voice bit at him even though it was calm.

"Yes, Aizen-sama." Tosen agreed, standing next to the throne. Aizen continued to look ahead, his head resting on his propped up hand that was resting on the arm of the chair.

"Where were you before you came?" He asked.

"Checking in on Arashi." He replied honestly.

"Ah." He paused, "How is she?"

"She's recovering, but she shouldn't move around."

"I don't think she plans on doing that."

"No, of course not." Aizen chuckled darkly.

"Gin tells me you were in there for quite a while."

"Not long, Aizen-sama." Tosen assured him.

"Oh really?"

Tosen cleared his throat, "Yes."

"You've grown attached." Aizen stated, it wasn't a question it was pure fact. "Don't lie."

"… I have."

"It's a deadly thing isn't it? She just sucks you in and you can't escape no matter how badly you want it. You can hate her, but when the day comes to an end all you want is to have her. It's maddening." His gaze shifted to the blind man, "You're not to see her anymore. I'll have Gin take over."

"With all due respect-"

"My word is final, and yes, I do know how much she hates being around Gin but this could be a great time to fix it up, don't you think so Tosen?"

"Yes, Aizen-sama…" Tosen replied defeatedly.

"I'm glad we agree."

Xxx

The door handle shifted to the room, and as any other day Arashi expected to see Tosen or Aizen walk in and stay with her for a bit. So, when she saw the face of the man she hated it was quite different, instead of anger she should've felt it was fear that came in its place. "What're you doing here…?" Her voice trembled and it made her seem even weaker than she was.

"I came ta visit ya Shi-chan! I've missed ya horribly 'cause I 'aven't gotten the chance ta see ya in a loooong time."

"It hasn't been long enough."

"Yeesh why ya gotta be so cold? Ah, it's okay we'll fix our relationship."

"You're not allowed in here anymore, Aizen said so himself and-"

"And Aizen-sama is the one who let me back in." Gin cut her off with a immoral grin.

"Where's Tosen?"

"He isn't gonna be allowed ta come anymore."

"Why's that…?!"

"Tosen likes ya, a bunch."

"Of course he does, he's my friend and that's what friends do. They like each other so that makes absolutely no sense and Aizen trusts Tosen with me!"

"Capt'n Aizen thought he was getting too close."

"Is Aizen going to take away everything that I care about?!"

"Most likely."

Arashi sighed heavily and closed her eyes, "How come I haven't seen Nel? She was kind to me."

"I think that Nel's dead." Gin replied nonchalantly, rubbing the back of his head and yawning.

"What?" She couldn't believe her ears. Was there something wrong with her? How was it that the people she didn't want to see anymore always drew nearer to her and the ones that she couldn't live without were driven away or killed? Her touch was poison.

Gin nodded as if he were a child that had just been praised. "Just yesterday." When he saw the tears begin to gather at her eyes he stood, "It's just like startin' over ain't it Shi-chan?" He asked her, leaning in very close to her face. Arashi turned her face away from her and sobbed quietly to herself. He took this as a cue to leave and left the room, Tosen was standing outside and he couldn't miss the chance of ruining his day further. "Ya wish ya'll could just run in there 'nd comfort 'er huh?" He asked him quietly, the signature grin on his face.

Tosen said nothing but glared at Gin as he walked away, "I'm sorry." He whispered to the door and putting a hand on its surface in an apologetic manner. He would stay outside the door as a sort of guard so he felt better about her sobs when it all came down to it in the end. He stayed there for hours and was relieved when Arashi stopped crying because in some way it made him feel better that she didn't have to hear her pain. He knew when Ulquiorra returned with Yammy to give news of Karakura Town because of the Spiritual Pressure that came to him and for a brief minute he left his post and went to see what news had been brought. It was hardly anything new besides those kids trying to fight back a battle they couldn't win, Aizen seemed amused enough by it and said that there wasn't anything that they absolutely needed to worry about. Aizen left after that and went back to the room.

"Knock, knock." He said as he opened the door, she looked up at him with blood shot eyes that were wet from recent tears. "Oh no, what h-"

"How come I can't see Tosen anymore?" She cut him off, trying to glare at him but not finding the heart to.

"I don't want him to get too attached to you. You're mine."

'I don't want to be yours; I want to be free…' She thought to herself.

"I'm going to make it up to you Arashi, when you're stronger." He promised. Aizen walked over to the bed and lied down next to her, she cursed how difficult it was for her to move because she wanted nothing to do with him right now he was hurting her and perhaps the others around her that wanted to make her happy. Selfish bastard. "I love you."

"I love you too." Arashi mumbled back, putting on one of her sweetest smiles. He smiled back at her and gently kissed her on the lips. 'But I don't love you like I used to.'


	13. Sacrifice

**You're amazing, no really, you are. Those who reviewed and gave their support, this one is for you (I really got lazy with names) and wow, just, I feel so much better and I got over my writer's block! It took about a week though... Anyway, here is your new chapter. I hope you enjoy it, and remember, you can always talk to me outside of reviews all you have to do it go to my profile. This chapter, eh, I'm not to proud of it so spare me please I was half-awake when I wrote it. Thanks again!**

xxx

"Aizen…" Something entered her thoughts, and he knew it wasn't pleasant by the way that her face suddenly changed from the smile down to a frown. Probably going back to the subject of Tosen or something to do with his decisions of what he was doing with her.

"Yes?" He asked, wondering what in the world she could possible ask now.

"Have you the slightest remorse?"

"You must understand my reasoning somehow…" He mumbled before sighing. He turned his face away from her to look blankly at the wall. His gaze flicked down to where she was looking up at him intensely, but it was almost a glare. He didn't like it. "What does it take to please you?"

"Not much." She whispered, closing her eyes so that she wouldn't have to see him. She felt his hand go to hers and holding it carefully while stroking it with his thumb. "You think I'll just let you off the hook for being kind to me?" She questioned.

"I'm very tolerant toward you. I think you should be treating me with the love I deserve for being so lenient." He looked back at her, "You're lucky, but I think that luck is starting to run thin."

Arashi opened her eyes, "Why do you act like this? You realize that I would've been absolutely fine if you still acted like the Aizen I fell in love with."

"You would like me to lie to you?"

"If it makes my stay here any better than yes, by all means, lie." She coughed a bit, hiding her mouth in her shoulder. She looked back up at him with some sort of pleading look and for a second he thought she was going to say something but held her silence. It saddened him very little what she wanted and the fact that she just couldn't accept who he really was and clung almost desperately to what he only claimed to be before. Aizen's eyes traveled to her back, the bandages needed changing as he saw that the backside of her kimono was spotted just a bit with the blood of the bandage that had soaked through. He got up without a word and left quickly without any word to Arashi. He got his 8th Espada, Szayel, and told him to bring his tools. Aizen knew he'd fix Arashi up so that she was fine in the morning, it was much faster than he would've guessed and didn't know what had stopped him from doing it before. Dimly he thought he let her to her pain because it was some sort of punishment to him that satisfied his mind in the slightest to know that she was paying for how she had been speaking to him lately. He walked back with his Espada to his room where she had been waiting not too long. The two of them got into her view and she looked a little worried when her eyes set on Szayel.

"Hello, Arashi-sama, I am Szayel Aporro Granz, the 8th Espada." He held back his sigh, "Aizen-sama I cannot work like this she needs to be on a more… stable surface." He gestured to the bed. Aizen nodded and picked her up and carried her out of the room to another room close by that held one ivory table in the center of the room that was flat and uncomfortable looking. He placed her face down and walked away a couple steps from the table, keeping a watchful eye over her. Arashi found herself wanting Captain Unohana very badly, she wanted nothing to do with this pink-haired man. She didn't trust anyone that was involved with Aizen, save Tosen and Nel. Her thoughts wandered to Nel and she felt some sadness wrap her heart up.

'Oh… let her be alive, she saved my life…' Arashi pleaded in her head. She felt the fabric come off her back and she winced and he used something sharp to cut open her bandages and then again with the stitches.

"A simple cut, nothing I can't do right now." Szayel sighed in what seemed like disappointment that he wasn't going to work on something harder, or as if his expectations hadn't been reached by what he had heard. He began to work and shot an injection in her, it stung at first but then she could feel in spread along the length of the wound with a sheet of numb warmth.

"A job well done. You are dismissed." She heard Aizen say and then saw the Espada leave the room out of the corner of her eye. That was… quick. She sat up and thought she was going to regret it, but felt no pain to reprimand her for sitting up. In fact, she felt perfectly fine. She turned her heard and glanced down at her back to see that it looked like there had been no cut there at all, despite the fact that it had scarred. From her right shoulder down to her left hip. "I suppose I should apologize again." Aizen walked in front of her and looked down. She picked her head up to gaze back up into his eyes.

"Apologize?"

"I think I made a promise a long time ago that I would never let anything hurt you."

"You're right, that was a long time ago." She rolled her eyes and looked away from him. He gently took her chin and made her look back up at him.

"I think I forgot about it."

"Oh, I know."

"… You said yourself that you wanted me to start to lie to you again." He read her shocked expression that quickly melted into something similar to guilt. She stood, looking up at him and parted her arms to wrap them around his waist. For the first time in ages, she actually hugged him without any unwilling feeling or encouragement from Aizen. He sighed heavily and returned this small gesture, burying his face in her hair and reluctantly pulling her closer. It was as he had told Tosen, she was addicting. 'I suppose I can do this one thing for her…' He thought to himself. Things changed immediately when he pulled back and smiled down at her with the gentlest expression, it was something he hadn't done in a long time.

Arashi just about broke down.

The emotion wasn't cut out for the face, it was far too gentle for that, but it made her believe that for a second her Aizen was back. She knew it not to be true, but, it was in this moment that all of her fond memories of being in the Soul Society and waiting what time of day it would be before she could perhaps have a small peek at Aizen returning to his Division for the night. Or when they were alone together for the first time, talking of unimportant things it seemed now. This mask, this lie… this was what she loved. This was the Aizen who she fell in love with. This was the Aizen that watched her sometimes to make sure things were going alright. This was the Aizen that meant the world to her and she would give anything to please him. To say the least, Aizen noticed the change in her expression and chuckled. Oh, this was too easy; he could keep this up for her if it meant he wouldn't regret taking her here in the first place instead of killing her, a thought that made its way into his head sometimes. His train of thought was cut off by a pair of lips that brushed up against his and he focused on her again to see how close she was and in some way he missed her being this close to him. He missed her loving him, or perhaps, he just missed the way she felt against him.

Xxx

He had allowed Tosen to see Arashi again, but under strict rules. He wasn't allowed to talk or touch her, she had to be asleep, and he could never leave a sign that he was ever there. It was cruel on Aizen's behalf, but it was something Tosen immediately agreed to. One night, Aizen had sent one of his Espada, Grimmjow, out to Karakura Town and after he was taking longer than expected he sent a message through one of his arrancar to Tosen, who was visited Arashi at the moment. There was knock at the bedroom door and Tosen quickly opened it, "What is it?" He snapped quietly.

"Aizen-sama wants you to report to Karakura Town to retrieve the 6th Espada, Grimmj-"

"Understood." Tosen dismissed him with one hand and looked back at a pair of wide awake gray and green eyes. He smiled bitterly, "Oh no, you've caught me."

"Does Aizen…?"

"Yes. I have to go-"

"Don't leave again!" Arashi stood quickly from her bed and Tosen sighed heavily. What he didn't think she would do is wrap her arms tightly around him. He shivered a little as something he only imagined coming true right in his arms.

"If I don't leave, Aizen will never let me see you again. Right now, I'm breaking all the rules." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into him.

"Where are you going?" She mumbled.

"I have to fetch Grimmjow in Karakura Town."

Arashi's eyes widened, "Take me with you…!"

"No. That's just a one-way ticket to Aizen killing me."

"He wouldn't know!" Arashi retorted.

"You're just a trouble making little thing…"

"Please. I haven't had fresh air in… in… God, months." She looked up at him with her saddest expression before realizing that he couldn't see her. She hadn't the slightest clue how to convince him because of how set he seemed to be about not letting her go out. In spite of it all Arashi leaned up and gently kissed Tosen on the cheek, "Please…" She whimpered. Tosen jumped a little when she did and pursed his lips, it was a real chore resisting her. The woman was being so naughty, Tosen thought that she must've known what she was doing to him.

"Fine…"

"You mean it…?!" She was surprised her plea had worked.

"It won't take long. Not a word to anyone."

"I promise!"

Tosen sighed again and waved his hand through the air where there was something similar to a zipper sound as a black portal opened to a place Arashi was now dying to go. "Ladies first." He said, waving her ahead. She giggled and stepped through, it was unnaturally cold at first but then again she was being asked to wear the arrancar outfit given to her. First there was a black turtle neck with leggings and elbow-length gloves to match (all of which were skin tight) then a pure white and sleeveless kimono pulled tight across so it showed every curve of her body that it almost seemed as if she didn't need anything clothing at all. To top it off she had white knee-high boots that were outlined with black and a bright red scarf that wrapped around her neck, partially covering her nose and mouth, and tangled to the floor, barely touching it. The night hit her hard when she first felt it pierce her flesh but the sensation was quickly interrupted when she saw a blue-haired, well built man ready to release what looked like his weapon, Arashi could've easily mistaken it for a Zanpakuto. Tosen quickly came out behind her and dealt with him. Her gaze flicked down to see a very wounded shinigami and her eyes widened trying to identify if it was anyone that she knew, but he was a completely new face. The more she focused the more she realized that he wasn't quite dressed as a shinigami either, but had all the attributes for one. His hair was a bizarre orange though-

"ARASHI!?" It was a horrible sound. Something that was mixed between a cry and what almost sounded like a sob, strangled. Though, that's now what made it so horrible. It was the fact that she recognized the voice. Her best friend.

"YUMICHIKA!" The sound that came out of her throat was something similar to his, the only difference was that it was full of longing. He looked hurt, which stung Arashi's heart. In fact, now that she looked about it seemed as though everything was torn to shreds and fights occurred. Other shinigami began to look in her direction and a look of shock crossed them all. Captain Hitsugaya, Lieutenant Matsumoto, Lieutenant Abarai… Ikkaku! She began to run toward them, her hand outstretched and Yumichika did the same thing.

'She's supposed to be dead, not alive, that's what Aizen-' Yumichika stopped thinking. Aizen took Arashi away. He must've kidnapped her. It had been so long since he'd seen her it was too hard. What did she go through? Did she try to escape? Was she willing? No, the way she was running as fast as she could toward him told him she wanted to get the hell out of wherever she was. He knew her long enough to read into her. If he could grasp onto her for just a second he knew she could be kept safe again… That quickly was put down as the ex Captain of the 9th Division quickly flashed stepped in front of her that made her stumble back. "LET HER GO!" He was not going to lose her again.

"Forgive me, Arashi…" Tosen whispered, she snapped her head toward him.

"Let me stay!"

"That I cannot do!"

"Tosen, I don't want to go back I'm miserable, please, let me stay… please, don't take me back!" She looked passed him at Yumichika's approaching form, as well as Ikkaku's.

"Aizen will kill me and then hunt you down. Do you want to bring that danger to your friends?" Tosen asked. It caused Arashi's point of view to spin and lose its focus. It would bring danger to them. She would not let that happen. Tosen took her arm gently and quickly let her back through the portal to Las Noches, Yumichika almost touching her as it closed. Grimmjow was with them and whistled as he looked around the bedroom.

"So, this is where they keep ya? Man… nice room." He grinned at her and she back away a bit. Without another word Tosen grabbed him and went to where Aizen was awaiting their report.

"They were so close…" She whispered in a defeated voice whilst upon sitting on the bed. She brought her knees up to her chest and rocked herself slowly. It was best for her if she just told herself fit was a dream, it wasn't real. They weren't really there, she didn't really leave… it was too hard. She paced the room, trying to erase the "dream" about Yumichika and Ikkaku's pained faces as they saw her again for the first time in a very long time. She hummed to herself, sighed, and did things to distract her mind. Her chest was in pain, the mere fact that she was almost free was incredibly too much to bare. After what seemed like forever, the door peeled open and Aizen came through. Arashi shot a glance to the clock and saw that it was well passed eleven o'clock. Aizen looked confused for a second to see that she was still awake but thought better of it and didn't ask. He turned away from her and shrugged off his ivory jacket which showed his exposed and well sculpted arms, she walked over to him before he had the chance to pull of his other clothing and reached out to grab his hand. He looked back and turned toward her and was about to ask if anything was wrong but was cut off by a tight hug. He became suspicious.

"Arashi…?"

"Sousuke… I-If I asked you to leave the Soul Society alone… What are the chances you'll listen to me…?"

"Slim to none. Why do you ask?"

"I don't think I can go another day thinking about the dead faces that I'm going to see…" Something dawned on her and she paused, "Could you… kill me before then…?"

Aizen's eyes widened, "Are you serious? Truly? No, I would never-"

"I don't want that pain…!"

"Then I apologize ahead of time. What brought this up?"

"A dream… A horrible dream…"

"Ah… Well, let me finish getting ready for bed. You should start as well." He told her softly while caressing her cheek.

"Alright…" She replied, stripped away her clothes and putting on her normal night wear, copying Aizen's actions. She climbed into bed first and snuggled against one of the pillows, but as soon as he lied down next to her she cuddled up to him. He looked down and positioned himself on top of her, pressing his forehead against hers. She couldn't help but smile a bit, "What're you doing?"

"Thinking."

"About?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes."

"Let's trying to evolve from one word sentences." She giggled.

"Agreed." Aizen teased with a smirk on his face. She slapped him playfully on his arm and he put on a mock expression of pain, "I think you broke something."

"Oh no, shall we get your 8th Espada?"

Aizen rolled his eyes, "What am I going to do with you?" He asked quietly, more to himself then to her. She kissed him gently,

"I can think of something~" Arashi snickered with a small, devious smirk on her face. Aizen was, to say the least, caught off guard a bit by the sudden suggestion.

"What is this 'something'?" He asked her curiously

"Would you like to find out?" Arashi challenged.

"Hm. I'm not sure…" He chuckled.

"I think you want to know."

"Perhaps."

"Ah ah, we've evolved remember?"

"What's with this sudden change of heart?" He questioned.

She took a deep breath, "I just want to be happy, as selfish as it sounds," She paused to scoot herself up so she was upright a bit and Aizen could rest on her chest, "I don't think I really have been treating you the way I should… it's just hard, Sousuke…" She whispered.

"I understand. I knew what I was doing when I took you out of the Soul Society, I knew what I was risking when I locked you up in here, I knew what may happen if I didn't give you what you needed."

"What?"

"It was more than likely I was going to lose the love you so generously gave me. I think you stopped loving me when I let you get hurt."

"I never stopped loving you."

"Well, then I know it lessened."

"I'm sure this is true, but, Aizen… I know we can fix this." She realized what she was saying and turned away from him, "I'm a fool. I'm talking to someone who isn't real, we can't do this. I can't fall for it, as much as I want to give it. I hate lying to myself, even if it makes me happy. You're not someone I should love, but I do and I can't help it. You have to show me why I didn't kill myself the first month you left me here to rot-"

"So what do you want out of me?"

"I… I don't know. Love? Kindness? Things that only an illusion could give."

"Who I am inside can love, care, and show you a world others dream about."

"At what cost?"

"Freedom."


	14. Thoughts

**I got to update sooner this time! The only thing is, my Writer's Block came back and I don't know what I'm going to write about now... I'm not sure where I'm going to go from this chapter, it's a little hard. I was looking over my comments and I saw that someone suggested a lemon for Tosen and Arashi and in all consideration I'll think about it, but Arashi isn't the type to cheat and I'm pretty sure Tosen wouldn't try to take advantage of her or try to do anything like that in order to win her heart because of Aizen. Don't worry though, it's a dim thought in the back of my mind that I could work in. A small warning, there is a lemon in this chapter. Besides that... I'm not sure when I'm going to update again and I didn't really like this chapter, but you're the judge =P  
I just want to say that without my readers and reviewers, this story would not have succeeded the way I wanted it to, so really, thank you guys so much, you don't know how important you are to me - Nite**

xxx

Arashi sighed, "This is something that I've already paid. Where is my reward?"

"You really haven't given me a chance to give it to you, harboring all of those nasty feelings of yours."

"With good cause."

"I suppose you were justified enough." He murmured, turning his face toward the window and enjoying the makeshift pillow that her chest was giving him. Arashi noticed (it wasn't as if she hadn't before) and stroked his hair. He closed his eyes and sighed contently, "You'll come around."

"I hope so…" She whispered. Something soft pressed against her jaw line and Arashi smiled looking down at Aizen's now close face, "What was the kiss for?"

"I can't just give you a kiss because I feel like it? You need a reason for my love?" He asked her, but only received an eye roll from her. "What was that for?"

"I can't just roll my eyes because I feel like it? You need a reason for my annoyance?" She giggled, obviously teasing him just a bit. He rose up a little and over her, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand. He knew that loving her wasn't that hard, and that his heart had softened for her. One thing that he loved to think was that she was his, and only his. She met his gaze, the look in her eyes was soft and completely relaxed but she squirmed and giggled a bit, "Why do you always do this to me?" She asked.

"I just like the way you can't stand it, you're reactions are the most amusing sometimes." He winked down at her and glared at him a bit but there was nothing serious there. Arashi let her hand come up to his face and stroke it once with her thumb before enveloping her entire palm on his face and pushing him to the side of her in one fluent motion.

"Goodnight, Aizen."

Aizen laughed quietly, "Was it something I said?" He asked innocently. Arashi turned her back on him and he snaked his way over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her up against his chest. Feeling a little mischievous he pushed her hair away from her neck and bit down lightly, teasing the skin there with his tongue and sucking on the surface just a bit. What he got out of her was the most rewarding sound he had ever heard come out of her. Arashi squealed. If one were to put themselves in her position it was quite unexpected, though, she should've suspected it when he moved her hair out of the way.

"Y-You're horrible…!" She gasped putting a hand over the spot he had bitten down upon. He had on this pleased smirk that made it seem like he had won something. Aizen's eyes slid half-closed and the smirk faded to a small, caring smile. Her cheeks were flushed pink and a bit of a frown was on her face, but her eyes mirrored his own.

"Weren't you the one who said, and I quote, 'I can think of something' or was I just imagining that?"

"… It was completely in your mind."

"You little vixen."

"Oh Sousuke, I'm hurt." Arashi put a hand over her heart and it strummed an old memory of himself doing the same thing once reacting to something she had said.

"Spin your web of lies." He chuckled once and kissed her temple.

"Shhh…" She hushed Aizen, turning her head to look up at him, "I think we've talked enough for the evening."

"Oh?"

"Yes." She replied, pressing her forefinger against his lips. She saw something flash in his eyes and prepared herself, she was starting to tell when Aizen was going to plan something devious toward her by the way he looked at her sometimes. He played with the hem of her kimono and Arashi immediately put one of her hands there and looked down to see what he was doing. Of course, it was all a distraction. Her finger was still pressed against his lips and he enveloped his mouth over it. She gasped and whipped her head around to look at his face. She could feel his tongue rubbing against her skin and the light sucking he was doing. The pink that was previously on her cheeks turned into a scarlet and Arashi pulled her finger out of his mouth and moved away from his mass in pure embarrassment. Aizen was acting so impish tonight. Unfortunately her body was now aching to be next to his, the wanting of skin against skin, and warm breath in her ear… She shook her head and huffed in frustration. Devil. Arashi could hear a throaty chuckle and she scowled to herself, she could feel his hand ghost over her hip and gently tug the fabric closer to him.

"I'll be good, I promise." He whispered, but Arashi didn't have to look at him to know that he was smirking. She wasn't the type to be strong willed and with the right encouragement her opinion could be changed but she wanted so hard to resist him this once. She was failing.

"You're a very bad man."

"Part of me thinks that you like that."

"That isn't the point."

"It has become more significant now though." Instead of trying to get her to come back to him he simply moved toward her. Arashi finally turned to face him with a look on her face that said to him not to come any closer. However, Aizen being Aizen he didn't obey and pulled her back toward him. "I'm doing all the right things, and you really don't like it."

"I don't think you deserve anything when you're torturing me the way you are-" Arashi was cut off by his lips, perfectly smooth and just a bit moist. "Sousuke we can't… not tonight…" She mumbled, "It's late…"

"I don't think I need to get up early tomorrow." His lips traveled down and in one fluid motion slid off her kimono. She shivered pleasantly and pulled his away as well, there was something in Arashi's head that told her that she shouldn't do this, that he hadn't been the best to her, but it had been so long since she could feel his chest or have the gift of being able to feel his skin against her own. His hand traveled down and played a bit with the fabric outside her entrance while his other hand gently pressed down on her lower abs which caused her to lean her head back and gasp a bit.

"Not there…" She whimpered her plea but it only caused him to press a little harder, "Oh God…"

"This is new… I think I found out something dangerous." She pushed her bottom down into the mattress to escape, but found that the way the body worked it only pushed her abs up and made things worse. Without her even noticing Aizen managed to pull off her underwear and his boxers without much difficulty. He looked and saw her face was flushed again and felt to find out that she was damp. He pressed harder on her and she squirmed a bit and gripped the sheets. He used a knee to spread her legs farther apart and rubbed himself against her. "Aizen… Please, you're being so cruel…"

"This?" He asked, his voice was barely audible as he slowly placed his head just barely in her. She bucked just slightly.

"You're horrible…" Arashi gripped the sheets even tighter and turned her face away. He pushed himself just a little further and grabbed a hold of her hips.

"You're not up for it?" He pushed inside a little more, the moved backed and forth just a little. She couldn't say anything this time because they both knew she wanted it so without warning he shoved himself inside and she let out a cry of both pleasure and pain. He started slow barely moving while she was there in front of him panting. Aizen used his thumbs and pressed down on her abs which made her open her mouth wide to let out a gasped. There was a light coat of sweat already on her body and Aizen could feel himself become slightly sticky too, he was also becoming impatient with the pace he was setting so he started to push harder into her without breaking his speed. He leaned down over Arashi and stuck his tongue in her mouth, which was returned willingly, and swirled around. He stopped his pace completely and was almost fully inside of her so she let go of the sheets and kept his face close while her legs wrapped around his waist and jerked which caused him to bury himself all the way while biting his bottom lip just enough to make him moan. She was not going to get away with that. He neglected her "hot spot" by taking his hands off her hips and resting them on either side of her rib cage and moved himself even faster. The heat was building up between the two and he pushed harder while she pulled him in closer sometimes too occupied to make sounds besides a whimper or groan here or there. He smashed himself against her and let himself go, at the same time she finished. Arashi broke their kiss and rolled him gently off of her. "I don't you think you… regret letting me." He was also trying to catch his breath

She panted and glared at him a little, "Not nice to assume." She huffed slightly and purposely dug her elbows into his chest as she climbed on top of him. He groaned a bit and grabbed Arashi sides to pull her up and over him a little so her breasts were closer to his face than anything. He proceeded to wrap his arms around her and let her rest on him. Slightly guilty that she had hurt him she cradled her head in her arms and placing his head against her.

"I could've sworn you were moaning instead of screaming." He chided while rubbing his lips against her collarbone.

"Hmph. Well…" She paused for a second to find something clever to say, but nothing came to her. He noticed and chuckled, "Don't you laugh at me." Arashi huffed, wrapping her arms closer around him and burying her face in his hair.

"I think it's about time to rest." Aizen stated, rolling her off of him. She put on a hurt expression and pouted slightly, "Weren't you the one who wanted to go to bed in the first place?" Or was that just me?"

"That's not what I'm hurt about."

"Then what is it?"

"You pushed me away."

"I didn't push you."

"You "rolled" me." Arashi used air quotes as she said rolled. Aizen couldn't help roll his eyes and open his arms toward her which in return she made herself comfortable in his arms. He used a thumb to rub her thin arm for a minute or two before just letting his arm drape over her hip. When Aizen looked back up at her face she was already sleeping, he thought that maybe she was more tired than he thought she was. Like she had done previously, he rested his head on top of her head and closed his eyes so that he too could find some sleep.

Xxx

"It's not a thing we can take lightly, she's _alive_!" Ikkaku slammed his fists on the table in front of him, causing it to groan unwillingly in response. They all looked bruised up still, but better condition than before. Yumichika was patiently leaning against the wall while standing and could still feel the sore disappointment that they didn't have Arashi with them right now, but they were going to get her back. He wouldn't rest until it happened. After the shock of seeing her there after they were all gathered up again they left the others and came together where it was just Yumichika, Ikkaku, Rangiku, Renji, Toshiro, and the ex Captain of the 12th Division. They had all gathered in the back of the his store and talked about what they had seen and their combined shock when they saw the ghost of someone they all thought they had lost.

"Arashi-san is in good health though~! Or at least, that's how you described her to me, correct?" The slight ring in his voice and inappropriate cheerfulness belonged to none other than Kisuke Urahara. He flicked his head up so that the motion would let his eyes shine from under that hat's brim and he could look fully at the distraught man in front of him. "Is there a particular reason she's so important though?" He questioned lightly.

"Does there _need_ to be a reason? She's obviously stuck there! She told me thing just by looking at me, I _saw_ her!"

"We all saw her Ikkaku." Yumichika quietly interjected, "It doesn't take a fool to realize she wasn't happy." He sighed and looked down at the floor. Maybe she would've been here with them had he been a little faster to grab her or reacted sooner when he saw the ex Captain Tosen step in front of her.

"How do we know this isn't a trick?" Renji spoke up, looking at everyone that surrounded him in the room, "Maybe she is dead, and Aizen could've just been tricking us into chasing her to Hueco Mundo." The room stood still for a brief moment as they all digested this thought.

"But… Maybe… She isn't dead. What if she really does need help?" Rangiku retorted, having had some kind of good relationship with Arashi. She glanced out the window and up at the sky, thinking of the possibility that she had come up with.

"Why would Aizen need her though?" The final voice in the room asked, Toshiro stood from the chair he had been sitting on, "I'm going to agree with Lieutenant Abarai with this one." His tone just spelt grave within it and the hope in the room dampened under it.

"There's always something else…~" Kisuke offered, everyone grew quiet to hear his voice. He took his fan and opened it wide, covering his mouth and nose with it to add his own sort of sick suspense. He let them saturate a moment before the impatience grew and he finally let his idea out, "_She_ could be tricking you."

Immediately as it was said there was a rebuttal from Yumichika, "No. Impossible. I know her, she is not like that."

"Did you not all think that you knew Aizen as well? Look what happened there. I'm just thinking logically don't think I'm trying to attack her or anything, but, you never know…" Kisuke's voice trailed off.

Ikkaku glared viciously, "No, I do know. Yumichika and I knew her before Aizen even bothered to glance her way! She would never do anything of the sort."

"… He has a point though." Rangiku whispered, thinking about Gin. You never really did know someone until the worse in them was shown, that's how everyone learns what kind of person you are is by the mistakes you make and how you handle them. That's what it all comes down to in the end and there wasn't really anything you could do about it but wait for that person to screw up.

"I think the best thing to do for now is wait. If it's a bluff from either Aizen or Arashi, then it's possible they may try something else… or if the preferred option is going to come through for us maybe we'll never see Arashi again until we get over to Hueco Mundo where hopefully she's going to be locked up somewhere, how does that sound?" Renji offered, looking at the others. They thought for a second and nodded, set on that plan.

xxx

_Arashi felt something splattering against her skin and she opened her eyes slowly. At first she saw the wall and felt Aizen's arms still around her even though she was not facing him. She blinked a few times but the sensation continued so she turned her head slowly to see, what she saw held a scream in her throat that wasn't quite able to make its way out. Aizen was there, but there was an unimaginable amount of blood that surrounded him, his eyes looking straight ahead without any light within them. From on the other side of him blood was flying up and over his body whilst hitting her and she rose up from her bed to see what creature could be there, but it was no creature, it was Yumichika happily cutting away at him. He didn't notice her even as she cried out. Something wasn't letting her touch Aizen as much as she wanted to call to him and make sure he was alive. Her dear friend finally looked up at her and smiled lovingly, as if she were the one that had led them here. She finally looked down at what she was wearing and noticed her old shinigami uniform and her bloodied Zapakuto in her hand. Ikkaku was suddenly on the opposite side of her on the bed shaking his head as if there was something wrong with her._

_"Poor thing, doesn't realize the favor we just did for her."_

_'He can't die…' A series of slow moving thoughts began to swirl._

_"No, she doesn't, it'll sink in eventually." Yumichika giggled and sighed._

_'It's impossible…'_

_"What do you think will happen when we cut off his leg next, 'Rashi?"_

_'Wake up, Sousuke…'_

_"Or maybe remove his head?" A giggle._

_'Wake up…!'_

_"Just give her a minute; she'll be celebrating with us soon."_

"Wake up!" She cried, scaring herself awake. She looked to see her arm was stretched out in front of her. She immediately shot up and looked around to reassure herself that it was just a nightmare. She felt a hand upon her arm and jumped severely to look into Aizen's completely, though tired, concerned eyes. The breath that she hadn't really noticed she was holding let itself out in a gust and instinctively Aizen pulled her down and held her close.

"You're fine, you're safe here…" He mumbled, half awake and petting her curls. She shook her head and took a breath to say something but he hushed her and made her fall silent. He smiled a little, "I woke up." The only thing was Aizen didn't really understand the significance of those words or the reason why Arashi was clinging to him for dear life but he knew that something bad had happened and it was probably going to infect her mood for the next couple of days.

"Y-You were dead…" It was simply a whisper and because of it a pain he'd grown to know pricked his chest, if it affected her to this extent he had to have died in her dream some really horrible way. In a way he was glad that she cared about him this much, but at the same time confused why she couldn't have any nice dreams. He could feel her shivered just ever so slightly against him and he could tell that whatever she had seen in her dream was beyond what he could imagine.

"I'm not going to die any time soon, I promise you." He replied, kissed her forehead. Eventually she stopped her shaking and her clinging but the thing that she was proud the most of was the fact that she didn't cry. With Aizen this close to her again she found that it was easier to sleep knowing that she wasn't going to wake up to a dead body next to her in the morning. "Morbid dream…" He thought out loud. He didn't know what he was going to do with her, of course she was getting easier to handle as the days went on… but, that was just it. It didn't feel right that she was suddenly willing to do this because of a simple lie, in fact, if there was anything that Aizen knew about her it was the fact that she would fight him about everything because that's just how deep her anger ran. He looked over at the time on the wall and saw that the hour was just about to strike six. There was no point in trying to fall back asleep. Things were never this easy, there was always some kind of work somewhere within in and Arashi was one of the most complicated people he knew, there wasn't a way that she could possibly just give up. Something happened, obviously. He also had a feeling who could've had an effect on her that caused her to start acting like this. Tosen.


	15. Sun

It didn't feel nice leaving the warmth of Arashi's side, but, there was some explaining that needed to be done on Tosen's part. It seemed as Aizen walked to halls that he was the only around, then again, he was probably the only one awake. The halls were vast and seemed to go on for miles and miles with a glued foreboding feel to it that would make the weak of heart become fearful of what laid ahead. Although, as his gaze lingered from wall to wall, door to door he knew what his lover felt. When was the last time that she'd seen the sun? Her soul was beginning to weaken and he felt it and although she was trying to reassure him that she was fine and happy with him he could see the underlining of resentment beneath her seemingly adoring eyes. He thought about what Gin said, about Arashi eventually hating him for what he has been doing to her and then suddenly it didn't seem impossible that she could now. He felt a sinking feeling in his chest, 'No… I know she loves me and feelings such as though never change unless I've done something horrible to her. I know I have, but she has been so good about forgiveness and looking past how I've treated her. I'll take her today, to the sun.' He thought to himself. Aizen's stride stopped as he came upon the door that led to the blind man and thereupon opened it to see his "faithful" subordinate tangled in his sheets as if he had a rough night himself. Tosen felt someone watching him for he was only half asleep himself; he sat up from his bed but kept his face ahead of him. Without anything to shield his eyes you can see the obvious white film over them. He was only in what seemed to be in his underwear and seemed as though he was sweating. "We're you cold?" Aizen asked smoothly.

"A little, Aizen-sama." Tosen mumbled, "May I help you with something?"

"Arashi was incredibly sweet to me the other day. She didn't try to push me away or shun me like she normally does nowadays."

"Perhaps she was having a good day."

"Perhaps." Aizen leaned in closer, "Then again, you were the last person to see her before me weren't you?"

"You're not going to think that I was the one that put her in a good mood?" Tosen could feel his heart rate increase. "You made it impossible for us to talk to each other."

"Say that she wasn't asleep when you went though, I'm assuming you talked?"

"Of course not, I would never see her again…" Tosen tilted his head down to shield his face from Aizen.

"She's told me everything."

Tosen froze in his bed and gripped the sheets around him; this was what he was having nightmares about and caused him to lose his sleep the previous night. If Aizen somehow managed to get Arashi to speak to him of the little freedom that Tosen had given her then perhaps Aizen had come to make sure that he wasn't ever going to come into contact with Arashi again, or anyone for that matter. "I swear I didn't mean to…"

"Of course you didn't."

"She wanted me to take her to Earth so that she could have fresh air…! I didn't want to take her at all but she insisted and begg-" Tosen was cut off by immense spiritual pressure. Tosen gasped collapsed back into his bed.

"You took her out of Hueco Mundo?" Aizen asked lightly with a small chuckle at the end, although his eyes showed contempt for the blind man.

"I didn't w-want to..." He strained so that he could be heard.

"You did anyway. Was she seen?"

Aizen's gaze bore into dull but pained pools of Tosen's and Tosen knew that in his heart there wasn't a way he could've avoided this, "Yes…"

"By whom?"

Tosen struggled for breath, "I th-think her old division… some lieutenants… and a captain."

The God before him eased away from Tosen and sighed, "Well, what will I do now Tosen? You are not as trustworthy as you used to be." He paused to look at the man trying to regain his composure on the bed, "Why don't you tell me?"

"Don't hurt… Arashi."

"Oh no, I wouldn't think of it. As far as I'm concerned this is probably one of my few mistakes. It can be easily corrected though. There isn't a way in this life or the next that I'll let you even stay in the same room as her, you are forbidden from any contact with her and if I find out otherwise your life will end. I want you to understand something Tosen, and this will be the last time that I say it, Arashi belongs to me." He smirked, "I have to say though I admire that you would do anything for her, but, Tosen… You're not the one who gets to taste her at night." Aizen enjoyed seeing Tosen clench the sheets and create stressed wrinkles within the sheets. With satisfaction he turned on his heel and let his subordinate sulk within his room. When he arrived again in his own quarters he realized that Arashi was standing on the balcony again so he headed toward her to see what was wrong. He started to see a pattern of her coming to the spot when something was on her mind.

Arashi heard him slide open the door and turned to smile at him, "G'morning." She greeted him quietly.

"Good morning." He responded walked toward her and then placing himself beside her.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, why?"

"I felt your spiritual pressure. Are you sure there isn't anything wrong?" She asked again taking one of her hands and resting it on his shoulder, giving a little squeeze.

"It was just a random arrancar giving me a little trouble, nothing to be worried over." He reassured her while leaning over and kissing her temple. "I have something to show you. I've been meaning to take you for a while but it was the fact that so many random things came up that I didn't have the time."

"So we're going now?"

"I don't see why not." He shrugged a little and took her by the hand to lead her to where his synthetic sun lied. The halls had not yet stirred with life and Arashi suddenly gasped. Aizen looked back at her to make sure she was alright but she was smiling.

"I remember one night a long time ago where we walked like this. Everything was still simple and plain as day. The last time you wanted to show me you brought me to probably the most gorgeous place I had ever seen. Do you remember? That little pond?" She asked hopefully, but the truth was how could Aizen forget? He learned a lot of things that night, including his deep feelings for the woman standing beside him. He felt her wrap her arm around his waist and out of habit put an arm around her shoulders and noticed how nostalgic it all seemed suddenly.

"I don't think I'll ever forget." He gave her a sincere smile, "I love you."

Arashi let her expression soften and leaned herself against him, "I love you too."

"We realized how we felt for each other that night. I saved you from Captain Shunsui and you spent the night with me." Aizen looked down at her with a warm expression but was only greeted with what looked like a sad pain.

"The next morning. I can't help but think what would've been different had I not been so nosey. I want to go back… I miss them so much…" She whispered looking ahead and sighing longingly.

"Well, you saw some of them last night didn't you? That must've been some sort of a relief." He felt her grow rigid, "Tosen accidently ratted the both of you out."

"You're not mad at me…?"

"Perhaps more at Tosen rather than at you, he is the one who took you out when he wasn't even supposed to talk to you in the first place. I'm sure you both thought it was a harmless thing, but now they've seen you and I can guarantee that they'll come for you now and try to bring you back with them. It's quite honorable on their part." He noticed that Arashi had grown silent, "It did relieve you did it not? You must've been glad to see them."

"On such horrible circumstances? In an arrancar outfit? They probably think that I'm a traitor now for sure…" She murmured sadly.

"Who was it that you saw?"

"The only people that meant the most to me that I saw yesterday were Yumichika and Ikkaku. Then there were Lieutenants Abarai and Matsumoto, then Captain Hitsugaya. I guess the others were the ryoka that Tosen was talking about." She dropped her gaze, "I came so close to them and I could almost touch Yumichika when he was running to get me before the portal closed…"

"I'm proud of you, you could've put up a fight with Tosen which would've given them enough time to get you but you chose to come back to me. That takes a lot I'm sure, Arashi."

"You have no idea…" There was a small, somber chuckle that she let out. "'It was Tosen this morning wasn't it? You didn't kill him, did you?"

"No, I knew that would upset you greatly. I just… scared him a little."

"Thank you…"

"Well, I do have a surprise for you that I've been waiting to show you for some time."

"What surprise?"

"You'll see." Arashi noticed that they had stopped at a large door. She tried to look around the edges but it gave no hint to what was on the other side. She threw a confused look at Aizen but all he did was encourage her forward so she opened the door and what she saw shocked her. At first she back a couple steps away and shielded her eyes from the sudden light that greeted her then gradually Arashi dropped her hands and looked ahead. The sun? She quickly walked ahead and observed large red pillars and a white building that appeared to be in the middle surrounded by sand. Expecting the heat to start to caress her she spread her arms out wide but felt nothing. It was the same temperature as walking through the halls. Arashi felt crestfallen that it wasn't really the sun, just something that Aizen made for her.

"It's nice." She commented, looking back at him. He noticed the disappointment and shook his head.

"No heat, but, I thought you would be happy. You can come here whenever you want without to accompany you. The most is Gin or I have to walk you here."

"What's the catch?"

"No catch, although I can see you from anywhere in this room so I feel comfortable about it." When she grew quiet Aizen tilted his head to the side, "Is something wrong?"

"I'm never going to see Tosen again, am I?" She asked quietly.

"No. As you can guess I no longer feel comfortable with him alone with you."

"Of course…" She murmured. Arashi could hear him walking toward her and she turned around to see that he wasn't there at all she frowned a bit, "Are we playing games now?" She heard silence and turned about to see that Aizen was no where in sight. She turned in a circle, "Aizen?" Arashi asked taking a couple of steps closer to the white building. She wrapped her arms around herself and scowled, "This isn't funny. Where are you?"

"Right here." He was suddenly right behind her and whispering in her ear. She gasped and spun around but there was a smile on her face as she gripped the fabric on his chest.

"You think you're hilarious, don't you?" She glared at him playfully and he pulled her up to his chest.

"I just like scaring you sometimes." He snickered slyly before leaning down and kissing her forehead.

"Sousuke…?"

"Yes, my dear?"

"If Yumichika and Ikkaku come here… to rescue me… What would happen?"

Aizen paused for a moment to think before replying her, "I think I would have to send them on their way, I wouldn't want them taking my heart away from me. Then you would really be faced with a monster."

"Take your heart away…?" It was her turn to feel her heart throb.

"Yes, Arashi. You are my heart. You're the only thing that keeps me from being completely cruel to everyone because I have to keep myself in check and think of you. Had you left me and Tosen came back alone I would've killed him and then come after whoever took you." The sincerity in his voice both reassured and frightened Arashi at the same time.

"If the do come, Aizen, I want to be the one to send them away. I don't want them to get hurt physically… I have to hurt them though, to protect them, and sacrifice myself to the title of traitor within the Soul Society." She was talking more to herself and Aizen's gaze grew confused.

"Now there is something I'll never understand. How deep does your affection and compassion run for those," He paused to think of a word that wouldn't upset her, "Shinigami that would turn against you for not even doing anything wrong?"

"They knew me before you did Aizen, and there is always going to be a place in my heart that is reserved for them and I don't think if I told you every detail of the special place that you would ever understand all of the love and devotion for them that goes into it. I don't think anyone could understand how much I care for you either despite everything that you've done. It works both ways. I know I'll never be able to understand why you're doing this to the Soul Society or Kurakara Town because I think that there is a piece of me that doesn't want to understand. I may love you very much, but, I think I'm satisfied with what I already know about you." Arashi laughed quietly to herself, "However you're just the opposite aren't you? Learn from me Sousuke, you don't need to know everything about life and how it works sometimes you shouldn't think and just live one day like there isn't a tomorrow and have fun. Enjoy your life and what it throws at you whether it is good or bad because it's fate. There are just some things we cannot control and this is one of them. Let them think me traitor because I know deep in my heart that I'm not and that my true home is the Soul Society, I've just… moved out."

Aizen looked at her closely again, with smoldering eyes. It seemed as though he had discovered a new found respect for the woman that he had in his arms that gave him this speech that he knew was well beyond even an old wise man's years, "You're so willing to sacrifice yourself?"

"For them? Always." She replied with a small twinkle in her eye.

"I don't think they deserve you."

"They'll always have me though. In a way, I don't mind belonging to them either."

"Do you think you mind belonging to me?"

"See, when you put it that way…"

"What?"

"Remember how I said "they" have me, but, if it's just you Aizen I feel more contained, a prize even. I would like to be among others because I am not a creature that can survive well with a limited audience. I miss them terribly because I got something new everyday from them. I miss my Division, I miss my friends, I just miss them all!" She chuckled. "You, Aizen? Well I guess I don't mind so much… I just wish there were others for me."

He seemed satisfied enough with that answer, "I can always have Gin-"

"No. Never. Absolutely not." She cut him off which was a bit of a surprise for him. "I hate him."

"Well then, I guess you're going to have to get used to me then."

"Can't I meet your Espada?"

"That's dangerous."

"If I can just win them over…"

"That's impossible."

"You don't know, they could very well like me. What about Nel?" She stopped suddenly and felt her smile drop. "Nel…"

"Ah yes… I'll let you know that she is still alive."

"Where…?!"

"On the outskirts of Las Noches. In the sands. I think she resembles a babe now because her mask has been cut off."

"She was attacked?!"

"Yes, I believe by Nnoitra. The same Espada who attacked you. Don't worry, I have punished him for it."

"Couldn't you bring her back here for me?"

Aizen's forehead creased, "You want her here? She could be attacked again."

"I will not have her living out there."

"… You're serious about this, aren't you?"

"Dead."

"Her subordinates are watching over her though."

"Bring them too, I want them to keep me company, you trust them don't you?"

"I suppose…"

"Please Sousuke…?" She asked giving him a small peck on the lips and a pleading look.

"Dear God..."

**xxx**

**Hi! I'm going to be down here now my loves. I've been gone a while huh? I took a break, a hiatus if you will because I felt I deserved it (although... you didn't deserve not being told, so I apologize) I know I've been gone for about two months but I'm back now. Ina Sama is writing a story for me too so I'm really excited about that. You should check it out whenever she updates (I'll let you know) Again, I'm really sorry about being gone so long it kinda was only supposed to be for a month but school came up and family emergencies and all of that jazz so yeah, busy busy. If you go to my profile you can find a way to contact me besides here. I love you all! Please review too, I need to know how I'm doing with all of this and if I totally suck at writing now =P  
P.S. I know the last line was OOC for Aizen, but I thought it would be funny to put it.**


	16. Mind

"Fine, fine… You can at least do one thing for me." Arashi walked away from him and began toward the stone railing of the pathway they were on that led to the center building. She put her hands on the top and leaned over, Aizen noticed that this is how she usually was on the balcony when she was thinking about something.

"Depends on what that is." He responded walking behind her and looking over her shoulder and at the place he had created for her.

"I want you to help me become stronger."

"Finally a rational request has come out of your mouth…!" He teased her lightly before grabbing her shoulder gently and turning her around. She looked surprise.

"You're serious?"

"You have to promise me something." Aizen raised a finger to add emphasis.

"Here we go…" She held back on rolling her eyes.

"You can't kill Gin." The twinkle that Arashi saw in his eyes told her not to take that seriously and she sighed in fake disappointment.

"Aw, you read my mind." There was a pause, "What is it really?"

"If you want to train under me I want to let you know that just because I love you doesn't mean that I'm simply going to go easy on you, but, this also means my condition. If you want to become stronger because of me, you cannot ever leave Hueco Mundo to go back to the Soul Society. It'd be unintelligent to try to go there anyway now but this is basically your pledge to stay by my side no matter what. Are you willing to accept that?"

Arashi looked down and thought, 'Is it really worth that sort of price? I don't want to give up the last chance to go back when I'm strong enough… If I can find some way to go back to Tosen maybe he would be able to- … No, I can't risk his life because we'd both get in trouble for sure. I can't depend on Tosen anymore. I have to be strong enough for the both of us. What now?' She looked up at Aizen, 'I love him. I guess I was blinded for a time that made it seem like I was starting to hate him but I don't think he's pretending. For some reason I feel as though no matter what happens he can be himself around me because he loves me. I don't think he ever pretended. Do I want to leave his side if the time ever came? Maybe… Maybe this is what is for the best… Maybe the Soul Society is just a single happy thing of my past…'

"Arashi?" Aizen asked to make sure she still paying attention to him. He saw the light brighten in her eyes and she shook her head as if to awake herself from a daze.

"I accept."

"Are you sure?" Arashi never failed to amaze him, but, if this is what she really wanted and he had made the stakes as a clear as the sun around them then this agreement would forever make Arashi his.

"Positive."

"Then I think it's time that you were greeted with an old friend of yours." He began walking toward the white building.

"What do you mean?" She questioned suspiciously as she began to follow his footsteps.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten your Zanpakuto." Aizen could hear his gasp under her breath.

"Uragirimono…"

"Uragirimono? Is that the name of your Zanpakuto?" He held back his smirk, "Quite the ironic name… It means 'traitor' does it not?"

Arashi nodded, although he couldn't see her, "Yes… He's going to upset with me."

"Oh? Why's that?" He glanced back at her but she didn't say anymore. Even he understood that the relationship between a Zanpakuto and its wielder was almost a completely private matter.

"Have you kept him locked up in there?"

"Only recently, he used to stay within Gin's room." He stopped outside of the door and opened it but when he went to take a step in side he felt someone taking a hold of his arm and Aizen looked back to see that Arashi had stopped him. "Is something the matter?"

"Let me talk to him first… It's been a while. I'll come back to you when we're done." She promised. When Arashi stepped ahead of him she felt relieved that Aizen was going to respect her and not follow her in. When the door closed behind her there was a single pillar of light that came from the ceiling and made a wide circle on the ground. In the middle of the circle was a stand that held Uragairimono. She began to walk toward her old friend and stroked the sheathe but when Arashi felt a jolt of pain shoot up her arm and travel to her very core she immediately backed away.

'You think you are forgiven? Leaving me to collect dust?' A deep, gravelly voice hissed inside her head. Despite the rough exterior of the voice there was something truly handsome underneath the surface that sounded almost melodic.

"Forgive me Uragirimono. I did not mean to leave you alone, much has happened of late… I couldn't protect you. Let us talk in a more private place…" She approached her blade again and gently grabbed a hold of the sheath again and when she didn't feel the pain she began to walk with him toward a set of stairs that she had noticed when she first arrived. They led up to a higher platform lined with thin red railing. She found the center and sat down parallel with the door. She casually leaned back against the tall wall behind her and propped one leg up while the other carelessly laid on the floor. She rested her Zanpakuto on her raised knee and proceeded to close her eyes. The world darkened and what laid before her was something different entirely. She opened her mind's eye and saw a large black and white forest, the trees past their prime and dead on their feet. However, the leaves that still clung to the branches were alive with color full of reds, golds, and oranges. They were deathly still, but, something else glittered within the realm, a thin wispy thread that led to another thread, which led to a connection of threads until you finally noticed that the only thing holding the trees and leaves in their still places was a giant web. Where Arashi was now standing there was an empty space above her in the trees and as she looked up there was a monstrous sight. There was a large wolf spider, seeming to be suspended in the air only if you didn't catch the fact that he was hanging onto the web around him. Bandages were loosely hanging from him that were old and long dried with blood, they were yellowed and browned and fell off of the creature in some places and where the bandages didn't cover you could see the rotting flesh of the arachnid and small tuffs of grayscale "fur" that peeked out. Upon noticing her entrance he gradually tilted his body vertical, face first, and slid down until he dropped himself on the ground. To any girl who has afraid of such spiders they would have possibly fainted at the sheer size of Uragirimono for his body passed Arashi's shoulder with ease and his head tilted down to her so that he could see her with all of his eyes. You would expect him to smell absolutely horrid, but the fact of the matter was that her smelled of fresh rain and almost relaxed those around him. He slyly moved one of his legs around Arashi's back and pulled her closer to him.

"I know what has happened. With you beloved Captain Aizen." He grumbled in a low voice. "He took you away from me."

Arashi could hear the tinge of jealously in his voice, "You haven't been doing well, have you, Uragirimono?" She asked gently, stroking the unbandaged side of his face.

"Did you even try to look for me?"

"No…" She admitted quietly, there wasn't a point in lying to a creature who was inside your head.

"No, of course not. You probably figured that they would take care of me. Well, I'll have you know that they didn't. In fact, I was locked up in some cupboard somewhere and left for my own. Do these idiots that "take care" of you know that I'm still alive, Arashi?"

"They didn't leave me with you for a reason, they-"

"They thought that you were going to kill yourself. Even though if they knew me they would know that I would never let you do anything of the sort. Who are these people Arashi? Friends? All I see among you are enemies and when I first got that vibe of admiration for Aizen I knew that it was going to be trouble for the both of us. Why didn't you listen to your instincts? What I was secretly telling you? I knew that man was trouble from the start. Look where you are now. Hueco Mundo? You're trapped here Arashi and now there isn't a way in hell that the Soul Society is ever going to accept you again. You've betrayed them, you're no better than that man beyond the door to this building. I thought of you in a lot of ways, but, I would never think the day would come where I would call you an idiot and mean it."

Arashi moved away from him and glared at the trees around her. She began to fall between two of them and one would think that she was going to fall on the ground but instead more invisible threads caught her and she rested against them, "I know where my loyalty lies…"

"Do you? Or do you think you do when secretly you know that in the end you would be by his side through it all. A war is coming Arashi, I can smell in throughout this blood-soaked place. You've gotten weaker, and you even let yourself lose to a hollow! You've given in and I have absolutely no respect for you. You're weak of heart. So easily persuaded into doing other's deeds even if you don't like it-"

"That's not true!" She snapped at him.

"Oh? Well besides the fact that I'm talking to you I'm going over your memories to learn what I've missed and it seems clear to me that you'll do whatever Aizen says. He'll say jump and you'll ask how high, of course, it may take while but you'll do it. You'll always end up doing it. I miss the old you, the one who got down and dirty and didn't care about stupid things like love or friendship."

"That was a long time ago… That was before I met the 11th Division. That was when I didn't care."

"You're absolutely right, they've turn you into a dog now. I have to ask though, who's your master girl?" He crawled to the trees above her and leaned his face close to her own. When she didn't have anything to say he backed off of her. "I know why you've come. Aizen has offered to train you, how sweet." He grumbled sarcastically.

"I need you, Uragirimono."

"Only now do you need me. Now that you've decided it's time to fight. Do you truly wish to become your own master again? I won't help a dog."

"What is it you want me to do?"

"I will help your growth, but you seem very… passive with Aizen, like you don't want any trouble or to stir his anger. Like that one time when that wound was still fresh upon your back," He paused and offered his legs so that she could steady herself off of his web. "When you become strong enough to rival his extreme power you must promise me what you will start challenging him. Not to fighting of course, but, you weren't the type to back down and do as you're told. I know you. Better than anyone. Do we have a deal?" He asked, coming up behind her. She didn't need to look up to know that his head was hovering right above her head.

"Of course we do."

"Good," She could feel him drape his two front legs over her shoulders and gently pull her up against his mass while his massive head rested on her shoulder, "It's good to have you back, 'Rashi."

"It's good to be back, Ura." She giggled lightly and looked into her friend's red eyes that held specks of gold and orange to match the leaves on the ground.

"Shall I leave you to your man?"

"He is waiting…"

"Rough him up for me will you?"

"Only if you help." She grinned at him as the image of Uragirimono and the world around her faded to black. This time she opened her eyes again and saw the real world and the inside of the building where they had kept her Zanpakuto. She grabbed him again and then picked herself up, strapping him across her lower black, just above her rear where he hung loosely. She trotted down the steps once more and opened the door for Aizen, who was patiently leaning against the side of the building. He looked up at her and let go of a small smile.

"Did he forgive you?" Aizen asked curiously.

"For now."

'I hate him.' Commented a grave voice in her head and she could feel Uragirimono grow warm on the fabric on her back.

'Hush…' Arashi reprimanded her Zanpakuto lightly, 'Try not to interrupt my thoughts too often.'

"For now?"

"He wants me to prove myself again. So I am worthy of wielding him."

"I suppose some things are earned." Aizen shrugged lightly.

"When shall we start training?"

"Whenever you see fit, it's not me."

'Ura?'

'The sooner the better.'

"Then let's start now." Arashi clapped her hands together and put them over the cool stone. Aizen looked confused but when she swung her body over the side of the railing it became clear what she was going to do. He watched as she let herself drop. He sighed and disappeared from view, already at the bottom. She looked startled and slightly lost her balance when she landed. "How…?"

"I suppose we'll work on that flash step of yours first."

"So I'll be as fast as you?"

"Fast enough to give a Captain or an Espada a run for their money."

"Sounds fast."

"Well," He paused and leaked out his spiritual pressure, "let's begin." Aizen didn't dare go full out on the woman but he could see that it was a enough to make herself struggle to stand straight. Arashi was hunched over slightly and her legs were barely shaking under the force. "Now, I want you to run. No flash step."

She cleared her throat, "How long…?"

"To the farthest red pillar from here and back." He pointed to the object he indicated. "Pace yourself, and don't stop." She nodded and took off. While she ran Arashi could feel the same constant pressure as if she had never left his side in the first place It felt as though she were trying to run through water, the only problem was, the water was trying to crush her from all sides. She slowed her pace and remember what he said, this was going to take a while. For Arashi, the false sun that produced no heat seemed to be a little depressing because she longed to be warmed by it's rays, but now she noted thankfully that it was better that it didn't beat down upon her back like it would in the Soul Society. When she arrived back to Aizen after being told what she needed to do she bent over and put her hands on her knees, panting heavily. "Tired already?" He asked, raising an eyebrow and diminishing his spiritual pressure on her body.

"A… little…" She gasped straightening again and putting her hands on top of her head.

"I didn't expect you to be this out of shape." He mumbled more to himself than to her.

She threw him a glare, "Oh of course, because I haven't… been locked in a room for ages…"

"Well, you actually did better than I thought you were going to do."

"What's that supposed to mean, you didn't have any faith in me?"

"Now, that's not what I said…"

'I think it's better if he just stops talking now…'

"Am I good enough for you, Sousuke?" She chuckled lightly and rolled her eyes, "You can't expect too much of me."

"I should rephrase what I said, what I meant was that It was good for your first time."

"That sounds a lot better." She complimented, walking over to him and patting his chest lightly. He grabbed her arm and flashed them both up upon the bridge again. As they began to walk toward the door it clicked and opened, revealing Gin. Arashi shrank back behind Aizen a bit. She could feel that Uragirimono didn't need to talk in order to express the angry vibes that were coming off of him.

"I thought ya two might be togetha." He observed and if so his grin grew a bit when he saw Arashi grab a hold of Aizen's hand.

"We were just heading back." Aizen stated calmly.

"Capt'n Aizen, dun tell me you've forgotten."

"No Gin, I'm quite aware of the Espada meeting."

"Yur gonna be late if ya keep dilly dallyin' like this, mebbe I should walk dear 'ol Shi-chan back to her room?"

Aizen felt Arashi's grip tighten on his hand none to gently and he shook his head, "No, I think this will be a good experience for her." He concluded.

"Tosen'll be there…"

"You may dismiss him from the meeting today and then fill him in on what has occurred later."

"Sure thing Capt'n!" Gin said cheerily as he disappeared from the doorway. Arashi felt as though she could breath again.

"Aizen, is that such a good idea?" She mumbled under her breath.

"It isn't like they're going to jump up and attack you. I think it is going to be a little fun." He chuckled, leading her away to the room.


	17. Deal

**I'm back from a very, very long break. It took a while for the muse to come back to me but thanks to the reviews it inspired me again and I typed this up just for you guys. I hope that I can update every month or so, maybe sooner. I can't lie to you and say that I didn't miss writing this story or get excited when I saw a review and the support from you guys so here it is! The long awaited next chapter of 'Silver Blood'! - Nite**

xxx

They approached a large doorway that Arashi assumed would lead into the room where the Espada were and for a moment she felt something similar to fear but before Aizen opened the door he looked down at her and then kissed her temple swiftly, "Don't be nervous." He stated before opening the door and stepping aside just slightly so that she could enter first. She hesitated a moment, looking back at Aizen then out toward where she saw the Espada. It was so hard to picture these beings in front of her as hollows; the only things that gave anything away to what they truly are were their masks and hollow holes. She started to walk into the room and naturally it was hard for her to not be nervous because after all the first time she encountered an Espada he decided that he was going to slice her back open and leave her miserable for a day or two, but then there was Neliel… She frowned and sighed before stopping several feet away from Gin. Aizen had followed her into the room and as he passed her to sit at his seat he brushed his hand against hers. To say the least only a few within the room let it go unnoticed. Arashi placed herself beside, if not, slightly behind Aizen's chair looking down at the tea cup placed in front of Aizen her eyebrows furrowed slightly at the thought of why it seemed familiar to her that he would have tea but then she remember that one early morning, what seemed like a very long time ago, Captain Aizen had invited her into his office and offered her tea. It brought a soft sort of smile to her lips.

"What'cha grinning about over there?" A voice interrupted her thoughts and with a slight start Arashi's gaze darted to whom was talking and then she saw Nnoitra smirking bitterly just a bit. How could she forget him? Her eyes narrowed slightly at him then she trained her gaze at the floor but he continued, "How's your back?" He snickered.

"Nnoitra." Aizen said once, looking over to his 5th Espada. Nnoitra quieted down and returned to leaning back in his chair with his hands crossed behind his head. With that Aizen proceeded to conduct the meeting. Arashi hardly paid attention to any of it; for the most part it had nothing to do with any recent battles just things such as sending the some of the Espada to Earth or something like that it had no concern with her or the Soul Society. Of course she would probably regret it later. What stirred her was when there was movement around and the Espada were meeting which signaled that they were at the end of the meeting and she noticed that Gin too had been dismissed from the room, which left only her and Aizen left. He stood from his chair and smoothed out his clothing before turning to her, "You were hardly paying attention, hm?" Arashi smiled a little and shrugged.

"What can I say? It's not exactly things I'm interested in." She replied. After an amused chuckle he walked toward her and placed his hands on her shoulders, then slid them toward her neck where his thumbs stroked the skin. To Aizen's somewhat disappointment, she hardly reacted.

"Is something the matter?"

"Oh no, just thinking." Arashi smiled slightly then moved out from his touch to replace his spot at his chair. After sitting she looked over at Aizen who was frowning.

"About?" He questioned, advancing toward her.

"Tosen." She watched as his frown deepened. "Don't look at me like that; you shouldn't care about how he feels."

"Care to elaborate, dear?" With a curious look on his face he walked over to the end of the table in front of his chair and turned it about with his foot so that Arashi was facing him while he leaned on the white surface.

"Consider this-"

"Doubtful." He interrupted.

"Please." She sighed, "Consider this, Tosen loves me as you said and I'm sure that you don't trust him with me. C'mon Aizen, there isn't a person here who I could go to for support or to talk or just another human being."

"I give you your support, I talk with you, and I'm the only human being you need." He responded, and then watched as it was her turn to frown.

"No, Aizen, you're not the only person I need. I wish for a lot of people that I can't ever look in the eye anymore so is it so bad that I ask for one of your subordinates for company?"

"It's not unreasonable to wish for something and not get it, Arashi. Why don't you try to improve your relationship with Gin?" He smirked knowing that it would be the last thing that she would want. After looking away from him Aizen grew a little annoyed with her attitude, "You will survive, I could go without anyone." As soon as he said those words he actually regretted them. Arashi looked back at him with her eyes wide and mouth slightly agape but when he opened his mouth to speak again and see if he could take back those words she stood quickly, "Arashi…" He started, but she had already opened the door and left before he could voice himself further.

As Arashi walked past Gin, who happened to be leaning against the wall in the same hallway as the meeting room, he grinned, "Uh-oh~ Dun be doin' anything yur gonna regret later 'Shi-chan. Careful not ta get hurt either, ya ain't got nobody watchin' over you." He chimed as she walked by. She stopped, then turned and glared at him and at this Gin put his hands up and waved them slightly, "Oo scary~." He giggled then pushed himself off of the wall and walked away.

'_I'm gonna cut that kid._' Uragirimono growled in her head.

'_Eventually._' She replied.

'_Where are you going Arashi…?'_

'_To visit an old friend Ura.'_

'_You can't visit Tosen.'_ He growled deeply. She looked down the dimly lit hall and sighed. '_You don't want to suffer for it later and I'm sure neither does he. Spare him for now Arashi and be patient. I know it's not in your blood to wait kiddo but you're going to have to.'_

'_It's not going to get me anywhere.'_

'_Hell, I know that. You're going to try though aren't you?' _When he didn't get an immediate response Uragirimono growled again, '_Arashi…_'

'_Easy boy, I won't do anything…_' She sighed dejectedly.

'_Good._' He stated before she felt him fade away again. Arashi looked down at her zanpakuto and stroked it tenderly trying to ignore all that had happen and focus on the fact that she was finally reunited with him. She waited a moment to see if anyone was going to come for her but discovered that after several long moments that she was on her own. She hardly knew her away around Las Noches but figured that she could find her way around without much help. As she walked she felt another presence behind her and turned to see that Uragirimono had gotten bored and materialized. "Can you blame me?" He grumbled, "Where are you going?"

"Nowhere in particular." She winked at him and kept walking.

"Well go _somewhere_." He huffed.

"Where is it that you could like me to go, Ura?" Arashi sighed, pausing for a moment so that she could walk beside him.

"Hell if I know, I just want to _do_ something. This is my first day out in a long time."

"That's helpful." She chuckled lightly, and at that he threw her a glare. "Now why can't I visit Tosen?"

"It would cause problems for the both of us." Uragirimono replied.

"I thought I should "stick it to the man" basically?" She teased.

"Oh hush, I said when you got stronger. Don't bend my words." He snapped.

"Oh easy…" She sighed. As she turned the corner her eyes spotted a figure at the end of the hall and as she stared at it and as it advanced she realized that it was Tosen. Uragirimono and Arashi looked at each other and he quickly faded while she stood in a little bit of a daze.

'_What are you doing 'Rashi? Get out of there!_' He yelled in her head. Her feet wouldn't move though because no matter how wrong it was to disobey what was clearly laid out by Aizen she wanted so bad to go over to Tosen and take him in her arms. Arashi hadn't expected to miss him so much. '_Arashi!_'

"Arashi…?" Once Tosen got close enough to feel her presence he became very weary.

"Yeah, Tosen…" She mumbled quietly, stepping forward.

"What are you doing out in the halls?"

Arashi laughed lightly, "Y'know, I don't really know. I didn't expect Aizen to let me go when I walked away from him but, here I am." She walked toward him and placed a hand on his cheek, "I've missed you." She said sincerely.

Tosen flinched slightly and backed away, "I can't stay here with you, I'm sorry Arashi… I've been forbidden to see you."

"What he doesn't know-"

"He'll find out." He finished for her, even if it wasn't what she was going to say. He heard her sigh heavily and step back and it caused his heart to ache slightly so he stepped forward and found her face with his hand and stroked her cheek.

"Tosen…" Arashi mumbled, placing her hand over his. He leaned forward and placed his lips against her forehead and without another second wasted he was gone.

'_You nasty little thing, don't torment that poor man._' Uragirimono huffed.

'_You nosey little thing, don't tell me what to do.' _Arashi retorted.

"I thought ya might be naughty~." It was a sudden voice that Arashi wasn't expected so with a gasp she spun on her heel and turned to face Gin who was grinning smugly. She opened her mouth to protest against him but he raised a finger, "What would Capt'n Aizen say? His 'lil Arashi goin' and kissin' up on his subordinate when he finally decided tha' he was gonna let her have a 'lil more freedom?"

"You were following me!?" She growled.

"Yep!" He chuckled, rocking back and forth on his heels.

"You would tell Aizen a lie?"

"Nawh, I'm actually bein' nice by sayin' it was _you_ who instigated it. Think 'bout it like this: If I said that Tosen was the one kissin' up on you then he'd die," Gin took a pause to snap his fingers, "Just like that."

"Bastard…"

"Well now, that ain't nice 'Shi-chan! You should _really_ be apologizin' for that language 'cause you have a chance ta stop me."

"The price?"

"I just want us ta be buddies!" He gasped, offended. "That ain't no price!"

"Is that what you really want Gin? To be "buddies" with me?" She narrowed her eyes in suspicious while he was still grinning.

"Well, I dun think you have much of a choice, right Shi-chan?" He asked, walking over to her and wrapping an arm around her shoulders, "Ya dun want _Aizen_ ta find out… For Tosen's sake 'n all…" She looked up at him and shook her head slowly.

"No, I don't want that."

"Then it's settled~! It's great ta make new friends Shi-chan~!" He giggled and pulled her a little close to him so his lips her pressed against her ear, "Right?" He whispered. Arashi immediately pushed him away from her and backed away which only caused him to laugh a bit before starting to finally walk away, "Lookit all the attention you're starting to get." He called while doing so. Arashi let out her breath in a shudder and tried to decide where the next best place to stay was. She wandered around decided that she was going to run into someone sooner or later but when she didn't she frowned. Just where was everyone? She sighed again and saw a large doorway and walked into the room on the other side. The sight wasn't something she expected. It was a large balcony what had a small white rail and a large chair in the middle where Arashi assumed Aizen would take his seat. There were a couple of steps that led up to the chair and she climbed up them with a little trot then proceeded to sit down on the chair. She let out a deep, relieved sigh and looked out at the sky and sands and after a while her eyes began to droop and Arashi found herself giving in to sleep.

xxx

"Well, look at you. Comfortable enough, my dear?"

"Nghh…" Arashi groaned and opened her eyes, looking up at Aizen who was smirking just slightly. She sat up and held onto her neck which burned slightly in pain with the way that she had fallen asleep, "How long was I out?"

"Can't be sure, I was a little worried when I didn't see you for a couple hours." He lied, leaning down and kissing the side of her head. "I'm a little surprised that you ended up here, but, then again you probably couldn't find your way back to our room if you had tried."

"I was wandering for the most part…" She said slowly, standing and stretching her arms out.

"Arashi, what I said earlier about not needing anyone, of course it wasn't true. I just get frustrated when you insist on seeing Tosen." Aizen watched as she looked up at him to show that she was paying attention, "You know how I feel."

"Can you blame a girl for trying?"

"If she knows better, I can." When Arashi started to turn her head away he put a hand under her chin and turned her face toward him again and stared into her eyes, "I just don't want you to start developing any other feelings for him than needs be." Judging by her almost shocked expression he concluded that her thoughts hadn't even strayed in that direction. Good.

"You know I wouldn't-"

"I know you wouldn't." He repeated, leaning forward and gently kissing her lips. He kept his face close and rubbed his nose against hers briefly before leaning away. Arashi was smiling just a little as she looked up at him then stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around his waist before nuzzling his neck tenderly.

"I love you, Sousuke." She whispered.

"As I love you, Arashi." Aizen replied, finally wrapping his arms around her and holding her close, '_Nice to know that you're all mine…_' He thought to himself while inwardly smug. He noticed that it was beginning to become easier to handle Arashi and that all she really needed was a little love and care and she was fine.

'_Push him away_.' Uragirimono interrupted in Arashi's mind.

'_Can I have a moment to myself?'_ Arashi thought back desperately, wanting to enjoy this to its extent.

'_He doesn't really mean it, and deep down you know it Arashi.'_

'_No, I know deep down that he actually cares about me and I don't need you to ruin that.'_

'_The only thing he loved for the longest time was the mystery in you, the part that he couldn't figure out. He thinks he's won that battle but I know these undiscovered feelings you have for Tosen-'_

'_Bite your tongue, you know full well who I love Uragirimono.'_ She snapped at him, not wanting anymore talk about Tosen for the day.

'_It won't last forever._'

'_You can't predict the future.'_

'_No, Arashi, I can't… but I can predict your heart._' He stood quiet after that, even when Arashi continued to prompt him to speak. Annoyed with life at the moment she pushed herself away from Aizen, even if it wasn't what she wanted to do in the first place, and proceeded toward the door.

"Is something the matter?" Aizen questioned curiously, following her.

"I just want to rest." Arashi shook her head and opened the door a little more forcefully than need be. Aizen noticed this and put a gently hand on her shoulder as if to remind her to relax.

"Your zanpakuto isn't bothering you, is he?"

Arashi took his hand off her should and held it loosely while looking back at him, "I don't know Aizen, maybe he's just excited that he gets to be free again and doesn't have to spend his time in the dark without me. He's been very opinionated lately."

This caused Aizen to chuckle, "I'm sure he'll calm down, Arashi." He reassured and then walked out with her, closing the door behind him then continued down the hall. "Now, come along, I know you need your rest."


	18. Love

Uragirimono's words were the last thing that she wanted to dwell on; he didn't have any business telling her about her own feelings. She could feel Aizen beginning to suspect something being amiss with her, and Arashi couldn't have that. There was no problem in playing the perfect little woman, compliant with his needs. However, the more she thought about it, the more she knew that would also stir his suspicions. She couldn't win. There were too many things to worry about, especially with Gin. How in the _world_ was she going to find the strength to trust that fox? Killing him seemed to be the easiest way to go. After playing with the fantasy in her head she dismissed it as wishful thinking.

Aizen opened the door to the bedroom for her and at the sight of the bed, she felt unusually tired. _All of the training_, she thought to herself, _after all, today was an emotional day- and I don't want to hear anything from you, Ura._ Arashi felt a little better after adding that last part to her thoughts, she really did feel that her normally quiet Zanpakuto was being quite loud lately. The only thing that was distracting her now was Aizen, reaching around her waist and untying her sash. "What happened to resting?"

"You've been far from me today, I need you," he whispered against her neck before attempting to slide off her arrancar outfit. She moved away from him.

"I'm exhausted, let me sleep. You worked me like a dog today," she mumbled, collapsing on the bed, "tomorrow, I promise." The disappointment was coming off of him like heat radiating from the sun. _My God, man, it's just sex…_ she thought lazily to herself before closing her eyes.

"Are you going to change out of those clothes?"

"I'm still thinking about it."

She heard him move about the room and lay something next to her. Instead of opening her eyes, she just felt for it and realized he had laid down an evening kimono for her. Huh. Awfully nice of him. With a thanks, she started changing into it. Arashi could feel him watching her, already dressed for the evening, she couldn't decide if this was uncomfortable or not. After slipping under the covers she snuggled up to him out of habit. "What a day…" she whispered softly.

"Indeed," he agreed, kissing the top of her head and tucking her under his chin. "You will need your strength for tomorrow."

"Damn it," she mumbled.

"Oh yes, my dear, we are training."

**XxX**

Arashi had a feeling because she had denied Aizen last night; he was being a little harder on her. Men and their ego. She felt he could be let down once in a while. Finally he let her take a break in the middle of training, "Five minutes, Arashi," he stated clearly.

"Why are you so cruel…" she grumbled under her breath, tying her hair back in a ribbon, forcing a stubborn lock behind her ear. When she didn't get an answer she focused on breathing in and out, trying to satisfy the burning in her lungs. It seemed as though as soon as Aizen was ready to start training her again, Gin appeared and told Aizen he was needed for a meeting. Aizen looked at Arashi, ready to give her a half-hearted apology but she waved a hand, "it doesn't matter, go for it." He left without a word, but Gin couldn't help himself as he flashed her a wicked smile before following Aizen.

It came upon Arashi that now would be a great time to clean up, and she herself left the artificial sun in order to do so. The layout of Las Noches was starting to become familiar to her, and she didn't really need to worry about other arrancar attacking her. Well, at least she thought she didn't need to. Coming upon her bedroom, she opened the door and what she saw stopped her in the doorway.

"_Tosen_-!"

He spun around from the bed and walked toward her, "Shh, Arashi, please!" Trying to soothe her at that point was a little bit in vain. She quickly closed the door behind her and quickly wrapped her arms around his neck. His resolve broke and he took her into his arms, wrapping them tightly around her.

"Do you have _any_ idea what would happen if Aizen found you here?" Arashi asked rhetorically, masking her face in his neck and trying to soak up as much of him as she could.

_Undiscovered feelings, Arashi…_ Uragirimono remarked quietly.

"You cannot blame me for taking a chance for you," Tosen replied, kissing her temple, "forgive me, I could not stay away any longer."

"This isn't safe at all, you have to understand that."

"I do. I am here for you," he leaned back a little to cue her into looking up at him, which she did, "I will risk my life for you."

Arashi could feel a flutter in her chest, it felt so wrong and yet so very, very good, "Tosen, please, I want you to understand that I don't want to put your life in danger…! I think Aizen is just looking for a reason to kill you now and I do not want to be that reason!"

"I love you."

Three little words that could hold so much devastation. Arashi wasn't sure how to react to it, but something seemed to finally be put to ease inside of her. These were wicked words that he shouldn't utter, so opening, in she and Aizen's _bedroom_ nonetheless. She knew Tosen was waiting for an answer, but she wasn't sure of her feelings, she didn't know what she felt for the blind man. Was it love? Arashi wished that she had thought about this ahead of time. She hated being surprised. After taking a brave breath to speak, she felt his lips over hers and for a second her expected a somewhat forceful, lusting kiss but she found the complete opposite. It was gentle, loving even, and it was something she hadn't felt in a long time. Cautiously she kissed him back, letting her lips move in motion with his. She suddenly felt the expression 'it feels so good to be bad' to be true. Very true.

He held her close against him, kissing her into speechlessness. He had been waiting to do this for such a long time, Arashi had captured his heart and although he knew nothing would be the same after this, he didn't regret it. Even if he died for this, at least he could confess to her his feelings, and unlike Aizen, mean them. When he finally broke the kiss, he noted the tears that were falling from her eyes and did feel guilty in conflicting her feelings. There wasn't a part of him that denied the fact that she must feel things for him as well. There had to be something there, he just knew it. "I love you," he repeated in a whisper.

She had to force herself to say something, anything, to his confession. Nothing had prepared her for this. Nothing. Without holding herself back, she let her lips find his one more time for another kiss. Why? She didn't know. All she knew was now Tosen was thrown into her crazy world of love, which only occupied Aizen. It seemed as though she preferred Tosen being in that world with her, now, if only she could kick Aizen out of it. The thought pained her though, considering that she did still have love for Aizen and how she desperately fought to find that sweet, gentle man she knew for such a long time. He pretended for it, but it was never enough. How could it be when she knew he was acting?

Arashi discovered something new about herself: she hated love triangles.

Carefully, Arashi pulled away from him, "Tosen, I..." the words wouldn't come out, she had no idea what she was trying to say. He was hanging on her every word, she could feel it, "I care about you very much, and talk like that scares me...! I don't want anything to happen to you because of this, it's not worth it!"

"I believe that it is worth it, Arashi, I am not deliberately lying to you so you can fall in love with me. I am not trying to kidnap you to some place where the life is being sucked out of you! I would _never_ lock you up against your will! Don't you see? You must. You have to see the way he is treating you is wrong."

"Don't try to use his faults as your own argument Tosen, please, he does love me-"

_He doesn't. "_He doesn't!" Uragirimono and Tosen say simultaneously.

"You listen to me now," she couldn't help the anger that was creeping into her voice, "I'll decided that for myself because there are times where I doubt him when he says he loves me, _but_, there are times where I can't believe how generous he can be toward me. He _has_ to care for me on some level neither of us understand, Tosen." _Which applies to you too, Ura._ She added.

"Not enough," Tosen tried to argue.

There was a spiritual pressure that came too fast, too sudden for the both of them. Arashi realized that Aizen was coming very, very close to their location. She felt like a brick had been dropped into her stomach, "You have to leave, he's close by, and I hope he's too distracted to realize where we are. _Go_." She ordered, pushing him toward the door. He turned toward her to steal one more kiss from her.

"Please consider me, Arashi, I have true feelings for you..."

That was enough talk for her, she closed the door on him and as soon as she did he was gone. Good. Hopefully Aizen didn't notice, but she could only wish for the best.

**XxX**

**Well! Hello there, I know it's been... well, almost a year? Or is it a year now? All I know is that it's been a long time. I didn't realize people still read the story, and after a couple of people sent some messages to me I realized that I just **_**had**_** to write another chapter. Now that I know what's happened in the manga, I can finally put that into the story and have it wrap up very nicely. I didn't like not knowing what was going to happen with Aizen in the end, but now that I do, I think I know what to do now. When will I update again? Isn't that a funny question...**


End file.
